Pokémon: Heaven and Hell
by ajkent14z
Summary: Seven Worlds collide to fight against the force that can destruct everything. Watch how Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade), Thalia Grace (Percy Jackson), Scorpius Malfoy (Harry Potter), Rose Weasley (Harry Potter), Tony Stark (Avengers), Julie Makimoto (Bakugan), Alex Ketchum (Pokémon), and Susan Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia), team up to defeat the Invincible. Rated T for blood and violence
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING..!**

**Pokémon: Heaven & Hell**

When the news flared that a new landmass has mysteriously appeared in the Pokémon World, Ash Ketchum, who had become a Pokémon Professor by now, left Pallet Town with his wife Misty and two-year old son Alex to take his research to the all-new and fresh Alneo Region…

Ten years passed, and Alneo flourished with trainers… Gyms were established and a New Elite Four was commissioned for Alneo Region…

Now, it was the time for Alex Ketchum to start his Pokémon journey… But before he could, he met seven other kids of his age, who seemed to be out of the world, because they knew nothing about this world of Pokémon…

From here, the journey of the eight kids starts, in which they will find that they are destined for a much meaningful mission that had the whole Multi-verse at stake…

**Author's Notes: I'm accepting OC's as Trainers, Gym Leaders, even Elite Four… Please Read & Review… The first chapter to the story will soon be published…**

**And yes, this chapter is merely an introduction.. The real story starts from the next one...**


	2. Council of the Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING..!**

* * *

**The Council**

"_This must not go like this" _a voice boomed in the darkness, _"Master, can't we do anything..?"_

Brightness filled the scene. As the light faded, a large hall was revealed, in the middle of which was an elevated platform, where stood a mysterious creature. It was grayish white with golden ornamentation on his body. The mysterious creature was surrounded by rainbow-colored aura, and the golden part of his body was gradually changing its color.

On the right and left of the mysterious creature, were standing two dragon-like creatures. One was Dark bluish and silver, with a blue diamond embedded to its chest, while the other was purplish with a pearl embedded on each of its shoulder.

In front of them were a lot of other creatures standing in groups of three or four.

"_Master," _the purple dragon said, _"The space is going berserk. The planetary orbits are changing directions. Sinnoh is facing disasters."_

"_Yes, Master." _the blue dragon said, _"Palkia is right. The time stream is also flowing violently, as if a disaster is to come."_

"_I and Dialga called the other guardians from all over the World." _the purple dragon, named Palkia, said, _"It's the same all over."_

The mysterious creature in the middle looked at the gathered creatures. A green fairy-like creature came ahead and said, _"Master Arceus, I'm Celebi, the forest guardian. The forests all over Johto are catching fires at times, by no visible means."_

"_The same is with the lakes." _Three creatures said in unison. They were grayish-white, with yellow, pink, and blue head respectively.

"_The weather of Kanto is the same, Lord Arceus" _a white bird-like creature said, _"Aricuno, Zapdos & Moltres tells it's going worse each day."_ It pointed to the three birds behind, one glistening blue-colored, second red-and-yellow looking like it's on fire, and the third one yellow and black with zigzag wings.

"_Lord Arceus," _a green serpent-dragon said, _"the disturbance is stirring Groudon and Kayogre from their sleep. I'm afraid that things will go much worse."_

"_Calm down!" _a loud voice boomed in the atmosphere. It was none other than the 'Master' speaking. He descended from the platform, looking at each of his subjects.

"_But, Master Arceus…" _Palkia spoke, but was interrupted by its master's glare.

"_Don't thou think I know the situation?" _Arceus asked his subjects, _"Do thou forget that I'm omniscient?"_

"_No, Lord." _everyone spoke in unison.

"_But, Master," _a little pink creature, who was standing in the back of the hall, spoke, coming forward, _"shouldn't we try to protect the world?"_

Arceus looked at the pink creature. It looked like an embryo with a long tail, and large blue eyes.

"_Mew, my child," _Arceus said, _"I know thou art here for a solution, but I am afraid I hath none."_

Loud murmurings erupted in the hall. _"Did I just hear that_, _the Mighty Arceus is afraid?" _a loud whispery voice filled the air. From the shadows, emerged a black-and-red ghostly creature. It looked as if the creature was wearing armor of golden bones, and his glare gave the other creatures goose bumps.

As he entered the hall, his form changed and he morphed into a dragon. Legs emerged out of his legless body, and the smoky matter on his back condensed to form wings.

"_Giratina!" _Palkia and Dialga screamed in unison. _"Brothers," _Giratina said in a sarcastic tone, _"missed me?"_

"_We have our own problems Giratina," _Dialga spoke, _"don't interfere."_

"_You think I'm here for a party?" _Giratina said, _"Get some brain from Uxie. I'm here to tell you that the Distortion World is getting unstable."_

"_It is already unstable" _Palkia said, _"That's why we call it the Distortion World."_

"_Nice joke, brother," _Giratina said, hissing loudly, _"but to tell you, the unsteadiness of the worlds means the Doom is near."_

Giratina's words sent shiver in everyone's body. Once again, loud mutterings erupted.

"_He is coming." _Arceus said, looking at the sky.

"_Who is coming?" _everyone asked in unison.

"_The most evil Pokémon." _Arceus answered, _"The ruler of Death and Pain. The one who like to spread chaos. The one even I cannot defeat…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the start..? Please read and review... And yeah, I'm accepting OC's as well as Original Pokémon if you want to submit any.**_  
_


	3. The Lone Viper

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot, and a few OCs and Original Pokémon…**

* * *

**The Lone Viper**

King's Cross Station, London:

"This way, Rosey…" a young black-haired boy shouted. He was almost 12 years of age and was slim with untamed hair.

"Coming Albus..." a redhead called back, catching up with the boy. "Too great we're going Hogwarts again." Albus said, "I can't wait for my first class."

"You can't wait to get detention, ain't it?" Rose taunted.

"Hey, that's mean"

"Yeah, that's the same you said when the Potions' Professor gave you the detention on your first day…"

"Leave it… We're here…"

They were standing in front of a column above which a board was nailed, saying, "PLATFORM NO. 9¾"

"Ladies first" Albus said, and Rose ran into the column, disappearing as if she just entered the column. A moment later, Albus followed, disappearing into the column.

As he emerged from the other side, he bumped into someone. Rubbing his head, Albus looked at the blonde-haired boy, who was the least he wanted to see…

"Can't you see where you go, Malfoy?" Albus said.

"I'm sorry, Potter. Hope you ain't hurt." Scorpius replied.

"Tell me whether this hurts" Albus said, punching Scorpius on face.

"Albus, just calm down." Scorpius said, "I said I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." Albus said.

"Albus! Don't start a fight please" Rose said, holding Albus' arm, dragging him away.

While going, she gave Scorpius an expression, saying, "You Okay?" Scorpius simply closed his eyes in satisfaction to assure Rose that he's alright.

After getting his seat in an empty compartment, Scorpius recalled the mishaps of the last year. He had been insulted, disgraced, even cursed by Albus and his Gryffindor friends, yet he never answered back. He only wanted to make friends, but because of the events that happened during his father's school years, the reputation of his family had lost in time. He was now considered the Stained-blood, just because his dad and grandparents supported the Dark Lord.

"I hate Hogwarts." he mumbled.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door of his compartment. "I don't need anything." he said from inside. The door opened and Rose Weasley entered, saying, "I don't think so…"

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked. "I was feeling bored with Albus and his friends, so I came out to take fresh air." Rose answered with a smile.

Rose was maybe the only Gryffindor who did not hated Scorpius. According to him, she pitied him, for being the most disgusted child in Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking, Viper?" Rose asked Scorpius. "Nothing." Scorpius replied, "I was wondering if I could go out of this Wizard World. I want to live a normal life, free of dark past and sins of the fathers."

"Learn to be patient, Viper." Rose said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "There will be your time."

Scorpius smiled, but suddenly he heard something. "Did you hear that?" he asked Rose, who looked equally tensed. "Someone's in trouble" she said, and both of them ran out of the compartment, towards the sound.

* * *

**Author' Notes: So, here I start the introduction of the characters... How is it..? Please R&R, it encourages me to write better chapters...**


	4. The Broken Blader

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters….**

* * *

**The Broken Blader**

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:

The nightmares have been troubling Kai since months. Though he had left Beyblading and everything related to it, the very thought that his Dranzer disintegrated in front of him troubled him every single second.

In hope of some rest, Kai went to the small brook that flew behind his new home in Rio. It was the time of sunset. Cool breeze blew through his two-toned blue hair. He was wearing his usual outfit: dark blue tank-top with red stripes, red fingerless gloves covering his forearms and a white scarf around his neck and shoulders. His crimson eyes glowed due to the red sunlight. After a walk, Kai stopped and laid down on the grass, closing his eyes to rest.

But as soon he closed his eyes, the image of his beyblade shattering into pieces made him sit up.

"You look pretty disturbed, Kai." a brunette entered the scene. She was wearing a white dress, and her brown hair was braided.

"Nothing, Mari." Kai said coldly.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Mari asked, "You look tired. Did you sleep properly last night?"

"I'm just, a little empty…" Kai answered.

In the whole world, maybe Mari was the only person Kai shared himself with. She was not only his far-related cousin, but also a great friend, as well as a companion.

The same Mari felt for Kai. She gets worried when Kai seemed stressed, which was almost a routine since three complete months.

"I guess you're missing the Beyblading." Mari said, "I have heard that you were a part of the G-revolutions, the team of Beybladers that saved the world from domination."

"Don't dig the graves, Mari." Kai said, a bit harshly, "That was past."

"Maybe," Mari said, "but I personally feel that you must meet your friends. Have a Bey-battle or two. I know you'll feel alright."

Kai took out a red pouch from his pocket and emptied it into Mari's palm. The contents of the pouch were blue shards of metal and plastic.

"Beyblading cost me this." Kai said, "I lost my blade, my spirit, my skills, my Dranzer… And you want me to restart all that again?"

"Kai, I just…" Mari started, but Kai interrupted her in the middle of her sentence, "Even if I restart, what would I start with?"

"There are other blades in the market…" Mari said.

"Indubitably, there are," Kai said, "but there ain't another Dranzer."

Kai's expressions had become like a little boy who lost his candy. His crimson eyes got watery, and Mari knew if she elevated the topic, it could cause a problem.

Mari had never seen Kai being so fragile. All she had inferred from looking at Kai in the television screen was that he was a proud and stern teen, who never flinch from fights. But now, from what she had seen personally in these few months, she can say that either she was wrong, or Kai had changed a lot since his last battle with Brooklyn.

Mari poured the shards of Kai's beyblade back into the pouch and said, "Kai, don't stress yourself. Dranzer is a Phoenix, and we all know that Phoenix never dies. It is simply reborn from its ashes. I know that Dranzer will soon reappear, much powerful than before. You just never lose hope."

Kai closed his eyes in assurance. After a while, he said, "I need some time with myself, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Mari replied, standing up, "but be back before dinner."

Kai didn't seem to be bothered to reply. He simply lay down on the grass, when his own words echoed in his mind,

"_I invented the word Impossible… That's why, I'm the champ, whether I like it or not…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: How was that..? Yeah, Mari Hiwatari is Kai's far-related cousin, who had always seen him in the televisions during his bey-battles. When Kai suffered from the nervous breakdown* after losing his Dranzer, Mari took him to Brazil at his wish to be away from Beyblading.**

*** This part contradicts**** with the canon, since in the climax of the last episode, Kai was seen battling Tyson, and both of them unleashed their bit-beasts. But, I feel it awkward, since Kai had lost his Dranzer in his last fight with Brooklyn, so I considered that Kai had kept the shards of his blade as a souvenir to Dranzer, and entirely quitted Beyblade.**

**PS: I'm accepting the OCs and Pokemon, so if you have any idea, suggestion, or complain, please review...**


	5. The Forgotten Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot, and a few characters….**

* * *

**The Forgotten Queen**

London:

Susan was pretty worried about her siblings. She had been convincing them that everything they know about Narnia was merely childhood fantasy, and no such world exists in reality. Moreover, she was angry on the fact that, the more she told them not to talk about Narnia, the more they get rebellious.

It was that morning only, when they had visited their Uncle Diggory, since he was ill and on his death-bed. The old man had become much fragile, with a long beard and a lot wrinkles running all-over his body.

"_Only if I had my bottle of nectar with me, I could have healed him…" Lucy, the youngest of the Pevensie siblings had said._

Susan felt embarrassed when her siblings talked about Narnia. She was 20, and Lucy had already turned 16, mature enough to realize that Narnia never existed. However, even Peter, the eldest of the siblings believed that they had been to some so-called 'Magical Land' where there were mythical creatures and animals who can talk.

That time also, Susan got enraged when Lucy mentioned Narnia in front of Diggory and his acquaintances.

"_Don't be stupid, Lucy." Susan had scolded her, "You're old enough to understand that no place like Narnia ever existed…"_

"_It was real just like all of us..." Edmund objected, "Peter never denied being in Narnia. Even Uncle Diggory had been there… Only you're the one who doubt it…"_

"_Because, I can think rationally…" Susan said, "And you all still believe some stupid fantasy of childhood that we'd been to some Magical Land, and had ruled there as Kings and Queens."_

"_It's because we had, Susan." Peter said, "Even if you deny it, the fact won't change…"_

"_You're all idiotic..." Susan said._

"_If there is someone who is idiotic, then it's you…" Lucy said, in a harsh tone._

"_Mind your tongue, Lucy." Susan growled._

"_I won't." Lucy rebelled, "Because I'm speaking what's true, Queen Susan, the Gentle… You deny being to Narnia, just because you didn't had a chance to visit it the third time, while we did. You are merely jealous of us; hence, you made your hypothesis that there is no Narnia...!"_

_Susan was not able to control herself and she slapped Lucy. After this misfortune, she took the very first train back to London, leaving her siblings at Uncle Diggory's home._

It was almost nightfall. Susan combed her brown hair, recalling the behavior of her siblings at Uncle Diggory's house.

"Why don't they ever understand?" Susan said, to herself, "They must realize that all that was fake."

For a second, she thought that she was right, but suddenly, a masculine voice echoed in her mind, "Do they need to realize, or you?"

Susan looked confused, as well as afraid. For a second she thought that she saw a lion in the mirror, roaring at her, but the scene vanished in a blink of eyes.

"You're going insane, Susan Pevensie." She said, to herself, "Focus on something other than this crap of a magical world.

She put on her night gown and lay on her bed to sleep; making plans about what will she do the next day…

* * *

**Author's Notes: The reason for selecting Susan was that she's the only Pevensie child who denies being in Narnia. Her rationality causes much of a trouble to herself, as well as her siblings. So, I guessed that bringing her to another such world could be a sort of realization for her, that parallel worlds do exist.**

**PS: I'm reminding you that I'm accepting OCs and Original Pokemons. You can submit if you want.**


	6. The Huntress and The Brawler

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**The Huntress and The Brawler**

Bakugan Valley, Australia:

For Julie, life had become so plain and boring since the day Dan had left. Moreover, there was nothing interesting in battling the newbies emerging in the Bakugan Valley. There was no breaking news to cover, so the white-haired teen just rested on her bed, surfing the internet on her Laptop.

Suddenly, her mailbox blinked a new message. As she watched the sender's name, a smile appeared across her face. She opened the mail, that read,

"Hey, Julie. I want to talk to you. Can you please come to the online chat-room, if you are not busy…?

Thalia"

"Here I am." Julie replied the mail, "Any problem?"

"Not exactly," Thalia texted, "There's not much of the Hunter works nowadays, and my friends at the camp are all at some silly quests. So, I'm getting bored."

"Exactly the same is with me." Julie answered sadly, "Shun and others have taken the initiative to train new Bakugan Brawlers, and as I've told you, Billy's on his stupid vacation. Added to the boredom, my editor does not have any new project for me and he asked me to consider it a little vacation."

"As I guessed," Thalia replied, "By the way, I was thinking about asking Lady Artemis for a short break, and come to Bakugan Valley. The way you described it, I think it'd be fun."

"It'd be wow…!" Julie typed, nearly jumping with joy.

"I'll be there tomorrow…" Thalia texted, "Be prepared."

After she disconnected, Julie was severely excited that Thalia would be there with her. Since the events of Mechtanium Stage, Julie had been living pretty alone and isolated, as all her friends would have been engaged in either finding new potential brawlers, or training them for battles. Billy was the only one who had time for her, but he was also absent that time. In such a situation, the news of Thalia's arrival filled her with an unexplained energy.

Thalia and Julie didn't know each other personally. They had met on a social-networking site, and soon became good friends.

Thalia revealed that she was the lead huntress of Artemis. At first, Julie thought that Thalia was talking about some summer-camp, but when she came to know that Artemis was none other than the Greek Goddess of Hunt and Moon, she was heavily shocked.

Similar reaction was given by Thalia when Julie told her about Battle Brawlers, and the inter-dimensional creatures called Bakugan. When Thalia informed Lady Artemis about it, she granted her the permission to reveal her identity to Julie and to collect more information about those creatures.

That was the main reason Thalia was leaving for Bakugan Valley. It was both a break and an assignment for her.

Next day, Julie met Thalia at the Bakugan Valley airport. They both saw each other for the first time, and were highly fascinated by each other's dressing.

Julie was wearing her usual black tank-top and pink skirt, with a pink jacket over it. Her long white hair was tied with a red scrunch and golden hair-clips.

On the contrary, Thalia had shoulder-length black hair that were uncombed and messed up. She wore a silver circlet on her head, that didn't match with the punk-style leather clothes she wore.

"That tiara is pretty cute" Julie said.

"It's a symbol of Artemis' hunters." Thalia said.

"So, I guess you are here to know about Bakugan, isn't it?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, you're right. These creatures are out of the world; hence, Lady Artemis had asked me to get some information on them." Thalia explained.

"Well, let's have lunch first. I'm feeling pretty hungry." Julie said.

After having lunch at Julie's home, which was not pretty big, yet comfortable, the two got out for sightseeing.

At every memorable spot at Bakugan Valley, Julie told Thalia about the incidents occurred with her and her team almost a year ago.

"So, what's your age by now?" Thalia asked.

"17" Julie answered, "And yours?"

"15." Thalia said, "Since a long time."

"What does that mean?" Julie asked confusedly.

"The age of a hunter never increases." Thalia elaborated, "It's constant since the time we joined the group."

"Unbelievable." Julie said.

Till the time of dinner, Julie told Thalia that Bakugan are creatures from another dimension named Vestroia. She told her about Dan and Drago, and her own Bakugan Hammer Gorem. She told that it was sad sending Gorem back to Vestroia, since he was her best friend and companion, but it was destined.

Exchanging stories about their adventures with each other, they didn't notice that it was nightfall already.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the Bakugan City, and introduce you to Shun, Runo, Marucho and Alice." Julie said, "You'll like to meet their Bakugan."

"Sure," Thalia agreed, covering herself inside the blankets, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Julie said, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: First of all, for the explanation of choosing the particular characters, I'll say that I do have logic behind the cast, but it will be revealed later in the story.**

**So, how was it..? Just one more character to introduce, and then we can return to the Pokémon world.**


	7. The Warning Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot, and a few characters….**

* * *

**The Warning Bell**

New York City:

It was a pretty busy day for Tony Stark, the Iron Man. It had been five months since the Avengers vs. X-men war, and the consequences had not yet resolved.

Cyclops was still in the jail, and the others who supported him were either hidden, or had joined the Avengers. The superhero team was much troubled to find the other mutants who had fled out of their reach. For example, Magneto and Emma Frost were yet to be found. Storm had joined the Uncanny Avengers initiative, yet the dispute between her and her husband, the Black Panther had not resolved. Charles Xavier was dead, and Wolverine had left Avengers for some moments of privacy in Canada.

In short, it was a sort of crisis for the Avengers. Tony had buried his head in the computer screen to work for his new Time Warping armor.

"Jarvis," he said, "how many days you think this project will consume?"

"Sir," Jarvis replied, "it's simply unsure, since time warping would consume a lot of energy. I'm afraid that your arc reactor could not produce much energy for that."

"Crap!" Tony said, "Jarvis, can you call Wanda for a minute. I'd need her help in this project."

"Processing, sir…" Jarvis replied.

After a while, Wanda Maximoff entered the cabin.

"What's the matter, Tony?" she asked.

"Hey, Scarlet," Tony said, "I was wondering whether you could help me in assembling a time warping suit."

"Sorry Tony," Scarlet Witch said, "but I can't. You know pretty well, that whenever I'd tried to warp the space, it has caused chaos. I'm still guilty of the fact that all the Mutant-Hero War started because of those stupid words I'd said…"

"But the time has changed, Wanda." Tony said, consoling her, "You have corrected your mistake already."

"At what cost?" Wanda snapped, "Father against his children, husband against his wife, friends against friends… It's already a lot of damage to recover..."

"But…." Tony opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the sudden wailing of alarms.

"What the heck is going on?" he shouted.

"Sir, someone had tried to break into the Avengers tower." Jarvis announced.

"Heights of stupidity." Tony said, and then turned to Wanda, "After we figure this crap out, we'll continue our precious discussion."

Wanda merely rolled her eyes, as Tony put on his Mark VI armor.

As they entered the suspected zone, Tony was stunned at the sight. All the Avengers were in deep slumber and in front of them stood a heavily built man. The man was wearing an inverted skull mask….

Wait! Since when the masks had eyeball!

Yes the man's face was like an inverted skull with sharp fangs on his forehead and an eye at the place where his mouth should be.

"Wanda!" Tony said, "I've a feeling that this whatever-of-a-threat is not a human."

To his grief, Wanda was lying on the floor, in deep sleep just like the others.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, "Uh, sorry. Inappropriate question… What are you?"

"_Your worsssst nightmare!"_ the creature hissed, but Tony felt that the voice merely boomed inside his head. _"Anthony Sssstark…"_ it continued.

"Tell me what have you done to the Avengers, or I'll shoot you out in the space!" Iron Man growled.

"_I've done what I am born for."_ the being said, "_Made them ssssleep into the deepesssst ssssslumber of their life."_

Iron Man blasted a beam from his repulsor at the mysterious being, but the beam merely passed through its body as if he was not there.

"_Sorry to dissssapont you.."_ the voice again hissed in Tony's head, _"But your techniquesss have no effect on me.."_

"What are you?" Tony repeated the question, "And what do you want?"

"_The name'ssss Morphenon." _The being introduced, _"In my world, they called me the bringer of eternal ssssleep. And I'm here to exterminate you, Anthony Sssstark…!"_

"But how do you know me?" Iron Man asked.

"_We Hell Kaizersssss know everyone who can be a threat to ussss." _Morphenon said, _"And you are the firssssst on the lisssst…"_

"You think you will simply come and threaten me, and I'll be like, okay, do what you want.." Tony said.

"_Exxxactlyy.." _Morphenon hissed, _"On sssecond thought, what made you think you can fight me…"_

Suddenly, Tony's mind started to lose equilibrium. He fell down on his knees and his armor shattered into pieces.

"_Ssssay, Anthony Sssstark." _Morphenon hissed, _"How doesss it feel to face your worssst nightmare…"_

Tony was helpless, as his head was about to burst, but suddenly a voice boomed in the atmosphere.

"_Enough of your chaotic tricks, Morphenon!"_

Suddenly, Tony saw a flash of light and then, his head stopped spinning. As he gained equilibrium, he saw Warren Worthington III, aka the Angel confronting Morphenon.

"Angel!" Tony shouted, "He's too strong for you." But Angel didn't seemed to pay any attention at Tony.

"_Morphenon!" _he said, in much divine and pure voice, _"You are not allowed to break the barrier of the realms."_

"_Until the massster isss unchained." _Morphenon said, in a voice mixed with both hate and fear, _"Then, all realms will be in our control…" _With this, the inhuman creature vanished in black smoke.

Tony collected his strength and stood up. "What was all that crap about?" he asked Angel.

"_Tony Stark!" _Angel said, in the same inhuman and divine voice, _"A great chaos is gaining strength. If it went on, that force will destroy all the universes, including the one you live in."_

"What are you talking about…." Tony spoke, but suddenly realized that something was unusual, "You're not Angel… Who are you?"

"_You'll soon come to know." _Angel, or whoever had possessed him, said.

"Whoever you are, please tell me what you are talking about, so that I can prepare the Avengers for it." Tony said.

"_None of your Avengers could help." _The heavenly voice said, _"Nobody, but you. I have already transported the others like you to our world. Now, it's time that you too travel to the world of Pokémon."_

"What do you mean by others like me?" Tony asked, "And what is Pokémon?"

"_Have patience, and you'll get to know everything." _The heavenly voice said, and the sight before Tony's eyes blackened as he lost his senses.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, here I end the character introduction, and had introduced the Pokémon world. Yes, Morphenon is a Pokémon, if you might have guessed, and the one who had possessed Angel will be revealed later… Please R&R as it encourages me to write more.**

**Alneo Pokédex:**

**MORPHENON**

**Type: ?**

**Description: Morphenon has the body like a muscular human, with an inverted skull instead of the face. He is the Bringer of Eternal Sleep. (Further Information about Morphenon will be revealed later in the story)**


	8. The Truth of Origin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except a plot and a few characters…!**

* * *

**The Truth of Origin**

The Hall of Origins:

Arceus was standing at a clearing watching the sky. Suddenly, the eyes of the God of the Pokémon got wide.

"_What is this energy?" _he said, to himself.

"_Did you felt that too?" _Palkia asked.

"_Course, I doth." _Arceus answered, _"It is strange. But it seems familiar, and pure."_

"_Lord, we didn't understood" _Dialga said, exchanging blank expressions with Palkia.

"_Who created the Pokémon?" _Arceus asked.

"_You!" _both the dragons said in unison.

"_That is what you have been told, sons." _Arceus said, _"The origin of this world is not the way you know it."_

"_What do you mean, Lord!" _Palkia spoke,_ "You created us. Dialga created the time, and I created the space, while Giratina created the anti-matter. Then, gradually Mew was born as the ancestor of all Pokémon."_

"_Indeed." _Arceus said, _"But do you know how was I born?"_

The dragon opened his mouth to speak, realizing that he had no suitable answer for the question of his creator.

"_Before the origin of Space and Time," _Arceus started, _"there was nothing… nothing, but chaos. Eventually, there was a huge explosion in the emptiness and two forces emerged out of it."_

"_What forces?" _Dialga asked.

"_The forces of Light and Darkness, Heaven and Hell, Good and Evil… the Pokémon, Angelight and Demonight." _Arceus answered.

"_Who?" _both the dragons said in unison.

"_Angelight and Demonight." _Arceus answered, _"The eternal equal and opposite forces, the true Gods."_

"_What!" _Palkia spoke, _"But you were the only God here!"_

"_After them!" _Arceus spoke, _"Angelight created me from his blood, and eight other Pokémon from his feathers."_

"_Eight other Pokémon!" _Dialga said in surprise, _"That means there were Pokémon before you?"_

"_Indeed." _Arceus said, _"The eight dual-type Pokémon gave birth to the Types of Pokémon as we know them: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Bug, Flying, Ghost, Ground, Poison, Ice, Psychic, Fighting, Rock, Dragon, Steel and Dark. They shared their own types with me enabling me to access any type other than Normal."_

"_So, you were initially a pure normal type?" _Palkia asked.

"_Yes," _Arceus answered.

"_Then what happened to those Pokémon." _Dialga asked.

"_When I was tasked with creation of world," _Arceus started, _"Demonight could not bear the happiness all around. He created his own force of evil Pokémon known as the Hell Kaisers, and waged a war against Lord Angelight."_

"_Demonight was EVIL!?" _both the dragons screamed in shock.

"_Yes, he was evil." _Arceus spoke, his voice featuring true signs of fear, _"The most evil of all. Causing harm to the lives of Pokémon and people was his pleasure. Ruthless killing was his favorite pastime."_

"_Unbelievable!" _Palkia spoke. _"What happened after he waged the war?" _Dialga asked.

"_Lord Angelight and my brothers fought bravely," _Arceus said, _"but Demonight was immortal. When he was planning to kill me, Lord Angelight hid me inside an egg and my brothers confronted the Lord of Evil. When they could not defeat him, they made a last stand. They sacrificed their life and used the energy to seal Demonight into a world of no return, known as Doom Dimension."_

Both the dragons were unable to speak due to the shock. After a while, Mew came near Arceus and said, _"Is this the reason of the havoc in the worlds? Is the Lord of Evil back?"_

"_Not yet, my child." _Arceus said, _"But, the world's imbalance is the clear sign that the power of the Lord of Evil is increasing. And if it cost the lives of eight Pokémon who were even more powerful than me, we'll have no chance against him, if he broke free."_

It felt as if something caused everyone's body to shiver.

"_It's the same energy." _Dialga said, _"Lord, you said it's familiar to you, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, a very faint chance, but it is impossible." _Arceus said.

"_What, Lord?" _Palkia asked.

"_When I woke up from my slumber eons ago," _Arceus continued his tale, _"I found out that there was nothing. The world I created. The Pokémon I created, Lord Angelight, my brothers they were all gone. I wandered alone in the nothingness, and finally decided to recreate the universe, hence created the Creation Trio. During the process, I found eight eggs resembling my brothers. They did left some hope behind them."_

"_You mean the Heaven's Octet can be revitalized?" _Mew asked.

"_Only when the one's able to revitalize them appear." _Arceus answered, _"Sensing the strange aura, I can say that maybe, just maybe, the Heaven's Destined have arrived."_

"_Heaven's Destined?" _the others asked in confusion.

"_The human beings destined to bond with the Heaven's Octet and save the worlds." _Arceus said, _"But if I didn't called them, who did?"_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes yes I know, I changed the whole story behind Arceus and the creation of universe, but it suits the story. Angelight and Demonight are the two almighty Pokémon, and you might have guessed that Demonight is the main antagonist of the series. Moreover, Angelight & Demonight are the mascots of Pokémon: Heaven & Hell respectively.**

**PS: More information about the Primordial Duo and the Heaven's Octet will be revealed in the future chapters.**

**Alneo ****Pokédex:**

******ANGELIGHT**

****** The Heaven ****Pokémon who is called t********he Lord of Good, Life, Truth, Happiness and Light. He was Arceus' creator and the most powerful ****Pokémon ever, tied with Demonight, his equal and opposite force.**

**DEMONIGHT**

****** The Hell ****Pokémon who is called t********he Lord of Evil, Death, Pain, Sufferings and Darkness. He was Angelight's bane and**** his equal and opposite force, who fought a war against him.**

**********HEAVEN'S OCTET**

**********The eight ************Pokémon created by Angelight who were the creator of ************Pokémon types.**

* * *

**********************************Please R&R... I wanna know how the story's going..?**


	9. The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**The New World**

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice was heard in the darkness.

The light filled the scene, as Susan opened her eyes to see a 12 year old boy in front of her. The boy was tall and had dark brown hair, with black eyes and was wearing a black and red hoodie with black jeans.

"Who are you?" Susan asked the boy.

"The name's Alexander," the boy replied, "but you can call me Alex."

"Where am I?" Susan asked in confusion.

"In Newland Town." Alex answered.

"I'd never heard about this town." Susan mumbled, "Are you sure we're in United Kingdom?"

Now, Alex was the one looking confused. "What sort of place is United Kingdom?" he asked.

"So, you are not from here as well." Kai's voice was heard from a distance. The blunette walked to them with his familiar stern expressions.

"What do you mean by 'as well'?" Susan asked. "Leave that," Alex said, "What do you mean by 'not from here'?"

"I don't know." Kai said, "This place is a very new environment. I was wondering if such a place exists on Earth…."

"And you concluded that this is not Earth!" Alex groaned, "Am I supposed to laugh at this?"

"This could be Earth, but of some other universe." another voice was heard. As the trio looked at the direction of sound, they saw two girls: one with pink shirt and matching skirt who had white hair, and other wearing punk style clothes and had shoulder-length black hair.

"You mean you too….." Susan opened her mouth.

"Yes," Thalia said, "Don't know how we came to this place. We were in Bakugan Valley."

"Now what is that?" Alex groaned, "You people look like freaks to me!"

"You can be right, young boy." a boy entered the scene. He had black hair and blue eyes and looked near about 12 years. He was wearing a formal suit, and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Now, who are you?" Alex asked.

"Before I introduce me to you, I wanna ask you one thing." The boy said, "What are your respective ages?"

"16." Kai and Julie said.

"15" Thalia said.

"20" Susan said.

"Are you joking?" Alex screamed, "You look even younger than me."

"Thanks for the compliment." Susan blushed.

"He meant it, lady." The boy in the suit said, "And what if I say I'm in my 40's."

"I got it." Alex said, angrily, "You are a group of kids who want to trouble me, that's all."

Before he could move, they heard a girl's scream at a distance.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"Someone is in trouble." The boy in the suit said, "We must help them."

"But we don't know this place." Julie objected, "We can invite trouble for ourselves too."

"I do." Alex said, "Follow me."

When they reached the location, they saw a redhead girl of their age who was sitting under a tree holding her leg, as if it was hurt. In front of her was a blonde boy who looked in the position of attack, holding something that looked like a wand…

As they got closer, they saw what the true problem was. Facing the blonde boy, were a few bees. But not the ordinary bees, these were almost the size of a human and had a pair of conical needles instead of hands (appendages, in this case).

"What are they?" Thalia whispered.

"Beedrills." Alex answered, "The bee Pokémon. Beedrills hate intruders near themselves, and attack anyone who gets close enough."

"What is a Pokémon?" Julie asked.

"You seriously don't know anything about Pokémon?" Alex said. All the others exchanged blank expressions, before the boy in the suit said, "We must help them."

"We can't," Alex said, "Beedrills hate human interference, and are poisonous. Moreover we can't fight them without a Pokémon."

Suddenly, the blonde boy shrieked as a Beedrill lunged at him, but before the Pokémon could inflict any harm, another Pokémon tackled it, slamming it on the nearby tree.

This Pokémon was small, but looked rather confident and experienced. It was a yellow rabbit-mouse like creature with a zigzag tail, and big brown eyes. It had two brown strips on its back, and a red circle on each of its cheeks.

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" a loud, matured voice boomed in the atmosphere and the electric mouse Pokémon released massive bolts of electricity, damaging the Beedrills, who hastened away from the sight.

"What did just happened!" everyone said in awe.

"Well done, Pikachu." a middle-aged man walked near the Pikachu, and patted the mouse Pokémon. The man was wearing a white lab coat over a black shirt, with light blue jeans. The thing that caught everyone's attention was that the boy was wearing a red and black cap that contradicted his lab attire.

"You okay?" the man asked Scorpius and Rose. "Those creatures hurt her." Scorpius said, pointing at Rose. The man knelt beside Rose and his Pikachu climbed on his shoulders.

"Poison Sting." the man muttered, then picked a spray from his pocket. It was filled with a liquid that healed the wound on Rose's leg.

"Is that some sort of potion?" Rose asked.

"No, it's called Antidote." The man answered, "And you two don't seem like you belong to Alneo." He looked at the dressings of the kids. They were wearing some sort of wizard cloaks. The only difference between the cloak was that Rose's cloak was outlined with red and golden color, and there was an emblem of a lion at its chest; whereas Scorpius' cloak was outlined green and silver, and the emblem featured a snake.

"We're from London." both of them answered.

"As expected," the man said, "you two are from an unknown place. By the way, my name is Ash Ketchum, and people call me Pokémon Professor, as I study Pokémon."

"What is Pokémon?" the kids asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ash said, "First you should have some rest. You look tired. Come to my house, there's enough space."

The two shared confused glances and walked behind Ash.

"Who was that man?" Susan asked.

"My Dad." Alex murmured, as if to himself, "He was my Dad."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, here starts the journey. How was it? The Heaven's Destined finally met. The next chapter will feature the selection of Starter Pokémon and the first of few battles. So, stay tuned.**

**And please R&R… It encourages me to write better chapters.**


	10. The Heaven's Octet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**The Heaven's Octet**

Newland Town:

"So, this is the place I call home." Ash said, leading Rose and Scorpius into the little two-storey building.

Rose and Scorpius simply awed at the sight. The house looked pretty ordinary from outside, but it was far more modern and beautiful.

The first room, that looked like a dining room was beautifully decorated with colorful curtains and paintings. At one wall, there was a large plasma-screen television, with blue colored sofas in front of it. On the opposite wall, were two computers. There was a door that led to the kitchen, and a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms. Another door was at the back of the house, which led to a large courtyard which was beautifully decorated by trees and bushes, and a small pool of water in the middle.

"It's just awesome!" Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Misty like natural environment for her Pokémon."

"If you don't mind, Professor," Rose said, "Who's Misty?"

"Oh I forgot to tell 'bout her." Ash said, "She's my wife, and the Gym Leader at the Riverside City."

"What is a Gym Leader?" Scorpius asked.

"You really don't know about it?" Ash asked in confusion. Both Rose and Scorpius shook their heads. "Okay," Ash continued, "A gym leader is….."

Before Ash could complete, Alex's voice came from outside, "Dad, you home?"

"Oh, here comes my son." Ash said, "As I can estimate, he'd be the same age as yours." With this, Ash got outside, followed by the two kids.

As they walked out, Ash's eyes got wide, looking at the new faces with Alex. "Are they your friends?" he asked.

"No," Alex plainly answered, "I just met them, and they say they're from some other world. Look like freaks to me."

"Hey, that's rude, young boy." Ash said with a glare, then turned to the others, "I'd like to listen from each of you. Come to my lab." He pointed at a high-tech looking building at the end of the town.

"Hey, what are your names?" Susan greeted Rose and Scorpius. "He's Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm Rose Weasley." Rose introduced. "I'm Susan Pevensie. Nice to meet you." Susan answered.

As they started walking towards the lab, everyone introduced themselves to Rose and Scorpius. Just then, something clicked Kai's mind.

"I'd like to hear about you." he said to the boy in the suit, "Who are you?"

"My name's Tony Stark," Tony answered, "in my world, I'm the owner of the Stark Industries and a member of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

Alex rolled his eyes and taunted, "Then maybe I'm the Pokémon World Champion."

"I heard it, Alex." Ash objected, "You're not supposed to taunt anyone, unless you know them pretty well." Alex let out a groan of embarrassment and kept walking.

When they reached the lab, Ash offered them a few seats and started to listen to their stories. Kai, Susan, Thalia and Julie had one thing in common: all of them were sleeping and when they opened their eyes, they were in the Pokémon world. Rose and Scorpius said that, on their way to Hogwarts, they heard a sound that they followed, finally, leading to a point of time when they felt a strange energy and fell unconscious.

Till now, Alex was blankly staring at the incidents that seemed like fairytales to him. Then, Tony stood up and said, "As I'd expected, none of you know the reason why are you here. Believe me, I myself ain't sure if what I know is right or not, but I think it's true enough."

"What are you talking about?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well," Tony said, "back at my world, I'm a member of a superhero team Avengers, and there, I'm called Iron Man. But yesterday, a weird creature appeared and attacked our headquarters. He called himself Morphenon. I'm myself confused what happened there, but a strange aura told me that this world, alongwith all our worlds is in danger, and we are supposed to save it."

Everyone was blank, but Tony continued his explanation, "Since we came here, how many of you noticed that despite what our age was in our respective worlds, we're all nearly 12 year old in this world."

"But why only 12?" Susan asked.

"I guess I have the answer." Alex said, "12 is the official age to start one's journey as an official Pokémon trainer."

"I guess that's the reason." Tony said, "Since seven of us are from different worlds, maybe it's up to us to take it ahead."

"Hold up, superhero!" Alex said, "What do you mean by seven? I'm coming with you."

"But Alex…" Ash objected, only to be crossed in between, "Well, they're new to this world and they'll need someone who knows about it."

"Nice idea, indeed." Tony said.

"Wait," Kai stood up, "I'm grateful for 'passing my time', but I'm not going to get involved in any of such moronic jobs. All I want is to return back to my world. If you can do that, I'll be thankful…"

"Well," Scorpius said, "I don't know what's your problem, blue-head, but I'm not going anywhere if I'm destined for it."

"Hold up, you two." Rose interrupted.

"Exactly, there's no need in fighting." Ash spoke, "The Pokémon who brought you to this world is the only one who is able to send you back."

"Okay, then I'm going to find that 'whatever'." Kai said.

"Not so easy." Ash said, "There are Pokémon out there, and some of them are fatally dangerous."

"I'm a greater threat than they are." Kai said arrogantly, gaining a few sighs.

"Young boy," Ash calmly said, "Never underestimate the power of a Pokémon. Even the cutest or the weakest looking Pokémon can cause a painful death to you. It's no child's play."

Seeing that Kai had calmed down, Ash continued, "I believe that your appearance in this world is not without a reason, so I'll suggest that you set out for your goal before things get worse, since by Tony's explanation, I have a feeling that there's not much time."

Tony smiled in agreement, and Ash added, "But it's not safe to walk out of town without a Pokémon of your own."

He walked and switched on the computer at the desk. The computer displayed a ball with a red top and white bottom and a button in the middle.

"This is a Poké-ball. It is a device used to catch wild Pokémon." Ash said, clicking the button on the ball, which opened releasing a beam of energy that materialized into a Pikachu.

"This is a Pokémon." Ash explained, "There are more than 500 species of Pokémon that have been found, and we're not yet sure that we've found them all. Each Pokémon has a type or two, that defines their element and their attacking skills, for example, the electric-type Pikachu, can use electric-type attacks like Thunderbolt."

He clicked a few buttons and the screen displayed three other Pokémon. One was a little green and brown lemur, with grass around its face, like a mane. The next one was an orange and yellow lion cub, with a little flame on top of its head and at the end of its tail. And the third one was looking like a pale blue little bear cub, which had a few dark blue spots on its body.

"Treemur, Likoal, and Lakecub." Ash introduced them respectively, "These are the starters at Alneo Region, but due to some technical problems, we have ended up with all our starters."

"So?" Alex asked.

"So, I'm gonna mend up the rules." Ash said, opening a door, revealing eight eggs, "One for each of you."

"What will we do with these eggs?" Thalia asked.

"These are Pokémon eggs." Ash replied, "When these will hatch you'll have a Pokémon of your own."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was it? The next chapter will reveal what are the Pokémon in the eggs. And thanks to C. B. Magique for submitting Likoal. I would like if you keep submitting more Original Pokémon.**

**And please review. It fuels the spirits I need for better chapters.**

**ALNEO POKEDEX:**

**TREEMUR**

**Tree Lemur Pokémon**

**Type: Grass**

**LIKOAL**

**Coal Cub Pokémon**

**Type: Fire**

**LAKECUB**

**Lake Pokémon**

**Type: Water**


	11. The Journey Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**The Journey Starts**

One by one, Ash handed the eggs to our heroes. Tony's egg looked as if it was completely green, but its upper half was covered in a metallic coating. Thalia's egg was complete yellow, Scorpius' egg was purple with pink spots, Rose's egg was sandy yellow and brown, Alex's egg was pitch-black with golden designs, Susan's egg was a combination of pale and sapphire blue, Julie's egg was dark brown and green, and Kai's one was red with a golden strip at its upper end and some golden parallel lines at its centre.

After everyone received their eggs, Ash handed them a device that looked like a tablet PC. "This is called PokéTab." Ash explained, "It is a high-tech device with all the necessary applications a starter trainer must be having."

Thankfully, everyone was aware of Tabs in their respective worlds; hence, Ash was not asked the familiar question 'What is this?'

"Attention everyone!" Ash said, drawing their attention towards the large computer screen, which was displaying the image of the PokéTab, "Here are a few in-built apps, I'll describe. There are others too, that you'll find on your journey."

He pointed to an icon that looked like a credit card. "This is the Trainer's Identity." he said, "This is a proof that you are an official trainer registered by an authorized Pokémon Professor."

He then pointed to a book-like icon. "This is the Pokédex app." he said, "It is designed to inform you everything about almost any Pokémon you encounter. Moreover, there is a gamma-ray analyzer beside the camera that will analyze any non-found Pokémon you see, and will describe its name, type, and attacks at least."

"Like a Pokémon encyclopedia?" Julie asked.

"You can say so." Ash replied, pointing towards the next icon that looked like a cellphone, "This is the Phone App. You can connect any PokéTab with yours and its information will be recorded in your phonebook, allowing you to call into the other's PokéTab."

He proceeded over to the next icon, which appeared like a piece of map. Ash explained, "This is the Regi's App. This is named after Regigigas, the Pokémon who moved the continents. It gives you the maps of this world and its respective regions. Right now, there are seven regions in total: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alneo. All the roadways, waterways, cities, towns, and important buildings are marked for your convenience."

"An atlas of Pokémon world, in short." Thalia said.

Ash simply smiled, and explained the last icon that looked like a Pokéball, "This is the Pokémon Manager App. It informs you about your current team and their conditions, your stored team and allows you to move your Pokémon whenever necessary."

"Sorry, Professor," Susan said, "I don't think we got what you just said."

"Oh sorry," Ash said, "You are allowed to have only six Pokémon with you at a time. When you catch your seventh one, it will automatically be transferred here and stored. When you want, you can transfer any of your stored Pokémon by exchanging it with one of your present party Pokémon."

"I got it," Susan said, "maybe."

"Okay," Ash said, "here on the main screen is a calendar, and a digital clock to keep the track of time. And, I think that's enough."

"That means we can start." Alex said.

"Yeah, but I wanna have something comfy to wear. I would not like to roam around in a magician's cloak." Rose said.

"Why," Scorpius furrowed, "What's the problem?"

"I want to live like the natives here, that's all." Rose said.

"Okay," Ash said, "there is a little shop ahead. You can purchase whatever you want"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Professor," Tony said, flashing a hundred-dollar bill, "but, you think this is acceptable?"

"Crap, I forgot!" Ash said, "The money from your world is nothing here."

"What a relief!" Rose groaned.

"But don't worry." Ash said, "The Pokémon Constitutional Authority funds new trainers so that they can get their first supplies like Pokéballs, Medicines, Trainer's bag and clothes, in case. According to the rule, each of you might be having 1000 Poké-money with you. Check your trainer ID."

When confirmed, Ash proceeded, "When you go out and battle other trainers, money is added to your account, as a reward for each win. And if you lose, all you have to worry is taking your Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon Center, where they will happily heal your Pokémon and allow you food, all for free."

"Awesome!" Scorpius said. Rose looked at him, trying to figure out what amazed him: the fact that their money problem is solved, or the free food!

After they had finished getting their supplies, which were actually starter kits; each kit including five healing Pokéballs, two bottles of potion, and a bag of berries; they returned to the lab.

Rose was dressed in her newly purchased pink tank-top and brown shorts. Susan had purchased a blue gown for herself, and Scorpius had brought a purple sweatshirt to wear under his Hogwarts' cloaks. Alex had changed into his pitch black hooded zipper, and black jeans.

"For your information, the trainers in Alneo are mostly from other regions, and hence, are highly experienced." Ash said, "This is the major reason that the new trainers from Alneo travel to Kanto region to start their Pokémon journey."

"So, do we have to leave for Kanto?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Ash said, "And one more thing. Every region has a group of experienced trainers known as Gym Leaders. These Gym Leaders owns a Pokémon Arena of their own, known as the Pokémon Gym, where they test young trainers' ability to qualify for that region's championships. But you don't have to worry about it, since your goal is something much ahead of that. So, I wish you luck, because the ferry for Kanto will be leaving any minute."

* * *

**Author's notes: So, how was it.? Sorry for no battle scenes, but I promise there's a surprise for Pokémon fans in the next chapter.**

**Please read and review….**


	12. Fury of the Spearow

**Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**The Fury of the Spearow**

Our heroes bid a farewell to Ash, and left for the Kanto region on the SS Marina cruise ship. It was a three hour journey, and till they reached the Pallet Town, it was already nightfall.

On the way, Alex told everyone that Pallet was the town where his dad grew up and started his journey with his first Pokémon, which was Pikachu. He told them that his Grandma still lives in Pallet.

Pallet town was a little town with simple buildings. The Heaven's Destined stopped at Delia's house for dinner and some rest, and the next morning, left to meet Professor Gary Oak, as Ash had requested them to meet him.

Professor Oak was almost the same age as Ash. He had light brown spiked hair, and a gentle grin on his face. Looking at Alex, he exclaimed, "Hey, who we have here?! Alexander Ketchum! What's up, young boy? Ash informed that you are coming."

"Yeah, Professor," Alex said, and introduced the others.

"So, ya'll from some other dimensions." Gary muttered, "Great! I'd always said that there are other universes beside this one, but nobody wanted to listen… Well, leave that. Now, for why you are here….."

Gary searched through the computer and a little container emerged from the ground. It had a lot of coin-like machines.

"These are Egg-cycle Accelerators." Gary explained, "They'll provide the Pokémon in you eggs with enough nutrients to hatch before the expected time, maybe this evening."

He pressed an accelerator on each of the eggs, and the little circles stuck themselves to the eggs.

"Now, before you leave." Gary said, "I might like to inform you to beware passing through the forest. Some travelers have reported wild Pokémon attacks."

"Thanks, Professor." Alex said, and they all left the lab, starting for the forest.

It was almost lunchtime and our heroes had reached mid-way in the forest. "I'm felling hungry!" Julie complained, "Can't we sit somewhere and have lunch?"

"But, we can't stop!" Alex snapped, "We have to reach the Viridian City before nightfall."

"According to the map, it won't be any harm to stop for a while." Tony said, receiving a glare from Alex, and a smile from Julie.

They sat down under a tree for having lunch. Suddenly, something fell down near Susan, making her shriek. The thing that fell down was a tiny bird-like Pokémon, with brown and cream plumage, its feet and beak pinkish-gray in color, with black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

"What is this?" Susan said, scanning the Pokémon in her Pokédex.

"Pidgey is a Normal/Flying dual-type Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. It is perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills." The Pokédex announced.

"This one looks hurt." Thalia said, looking at the scratches on the tiny bird's body.

"Use Potion!" Alex said to Susan, who took out the bottle of purple liquid and sprayed it over the Pidgey. After a while, the scratches on its body faded and it stood up on its feet, staring blankly at Susan.

"Are you alright, young guy?" Susan asked it.

"Pijjeee.. Pi.." it chimed.

"What did it said?" Susan asked Alex.

"I don't know." Alex replied, "The only thing a Pokémon can say is its name."

"But why was it in this condition?" Susan asked, more to herself.

Suddenly, a painful cry of another Pidgey was heard at a distance. Everyone rushed at the direction of the cry. The scene was somewhat disturbing. Six to seven other bird Pokémon were pecking a Pidgey who was helplessly trying to defend itself, but for no use.

Those birds had rough, brown plumage on their head with short, hooked beaks. Their underside was beige with two thin stripes. Their light pink feet had three talons, and their wings were pinkish red with lighter edges. Their back was black, with three brown tail feathers.

Julie scanned through her Pokédex, "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."

"That's mean!" Julie said.

"We must help that Pidgey." Susan said.

"But we don't even have our Pokémon yet!" Alex objected.

"Wait!" Tony said, "Where's Kai?"

All of them were too busy in watching the Spearow, that they didn't noticed when Kai escaped their sight.

"There he is!" Thalia said, pointing at the direction of the Spearow. Kai was lashing his scarf like a whip to keep the wild birds away.

"I'm going to help him." Susan said, running towards the direction.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alex caught her hand, "Remember what Dad said. Never underestimate a Pokémon's power."

Alex was unfortunately right, as the Spearows had started to overpower Kai. Added to the grief, the number of the Spearow started to increase, and Kai was getting exhausted.

All the Spearow flew a little higher, and then dived at the same time to attack Kai, but suddenly, something happened.

White energy came out of Kai's bag and materialized into a bright red eagle. It had a golden tiara on its head with orange beak and talons, and four horizontal golden-colored lines on its chest. It had a long red tail, which gave the impression of flame.

The sudden appearance startled the Spearow as well as Kai himself.

"His egg..." Scorpius said, "It hatched!"

Kai scanned the Pokémon. "This Pokémon is not found yet!" the Pokédex announced, giving a green flash, signaling the gamma-analyzer had been switched on.

Within a second, the Pokédex announced, "New Species Recorded. This is Figle, the Flame Eagle Pokémon. Figle is a Fire/Flying dual-type, and currently knows the attacks Peck, Ember, Growl and Quick Attack."

Kai was still shocked at his Pokémon. The little eagle closely resembled something Kai lost long ago.

The Spearow once again pounced towards Figle and Kai, but it looked as if the newly hatched Pokémon had been an experienced battler. It swiftly moved out of the way and shot pieces of burning coal from its beak.

"A quick attack followed by ember!" Alex awed, "This Pokémon looks pretty tough!"

Kai broke from his oblivion and shouted, "DRANZER, use Peck and Quick Attack simultaneously!"

The Pokémon followed its trainer's orders, breaking through the flock at lightning-speed and distorting the teamwork of Spearows. Soon the sky started to rain Spearow!

But when it seemed that the fight's over, a loud cry roared in the air. A large bird was seen flying towards them, with uncountable Spearows by its side.

"More Trouble!" Tony said.

The large brown bird Pokémon landed in front of Kai and Figle. It had a vulturine neck and broad wings, with a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes had very small pupils and it had shaggy, cream-colored feathers on the base of its neck and the upper portion of its wings, with similar-colored flight feather-tips. Its sharp-clawed talons were pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

Rose scanned through her Pokédex, "Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous."

"Didn't look nice to me!" Rose said.

"Pijjeee…" the Pidgey chimed behind Susan.

"You want to fight?" Susan asked the bird.

"Pee… Pijjee." It nodded.

"But, that thing looks dangerous." Susan said.

"Pijji" Pidgey said defiantly, and flew to join Figle in the sky, Susan following the bird.

"Let's check your moves." Susan said, clicking the buttons on her dex.

"This Pokémon currently knows Tackle, Growl, Sand-attack and Gust." The Pokédex announced.

"Firrrowww" the Fearow cried, charging towards the birds.

"Move out!" both Kai and Susan shouted in unison. The Pokémon followed and Fearow's attack missed.

"Pidgey, Gust." Susan ordered.

"Dranzer, Ember." Kai commanded.

Both the attacks combined to create somewhat storm of burning coal, inflicting large damage to the Fearow. However, it retreated and hit Pidgey with its beak glowing white.

"Drill Peck!" Alex said.

Pidgey fell on the ground, but struggled to get up. The determination and desire for vengeance was clearly visible on the tiny bird's face. Suddenly, it started to glow.

"What is happening!" Susan said.

"It's evolving." Alex said.

The Pidgey's shape grew in size and it transformed into a bigger version of itself, with pinkish crest and alternate pink-and-yellow tail feathers.

"Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." Susan Pokédex announced.

"Pijo'ooo…" the Pidgeotto let out something like a war cry, and flew with extreme speed to hit the unguarded Fearow, landing a critical hit.

Fearow hardly managed to bear the hit, but before it could have counter-attacked, Kai's Figle blasted numerous embers straight on its face.

Watching their leader in trouble, the Spearow charged into the fight, but before the table could turn, a loud cry echoed in the atmosphere.

A large, avian Pokémon appeared with a huge army of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. It looked like the larger version of Pidgeotto, with a glossy brown plumage and a cream underbelly. On its head, there was a red and yellow crest, nearly as long as its body. Its fan-like tail feathers were red, with pink beak and legs, and black markings around its eyes.

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto, it can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile." Scorpius' Pokédex announced.

All the Spearows retreated at the sight of a much larger rival, and the Fearow was cornered. Before it could flee, Kai shouted at it, "You caused enough terror! Now it's time to teach you something conservative."

He turned to his Figle and commanded, "Use Quick Attack and Peck simultaneously, then Ember."

Figle swiftly crashed on Fearow, and opened its beak, shooting intense flame at point-blank range.

"Figle learned Flamethrower!" Alex exclaimed, "Pokémon don't learn this move so easily!"

Before Fearow could react, Kai commanded, "Quick Attack and Flamethrower simultaneously!"

The combination looked as if a meteor is targeting itself at Fearow. The attack landed accurately, and Fearow fell on the ground. Kai took out one of his Heal Balls and threw it at Fearow.

The Ball hit the Fearow and opened, as they looked Fearow transforming into white energy that entered the Ball. The ball swished once and twice and once more, and then stopped with a 'beep', indicating that Fearow was caught.

As Kai put the ball back in his pocket, Susan looked at Pidgeotto. "You're nice fighter." She said, "I wish if you could join our team."

Pidgeotto looked at the Pidgeot, who nodded in agreement. Susan smiled and took out her Heal Ball, which Pidgeotto happily tapped, allowing itself to be captured.

Before they could bid farewell to the bird Pokémon, something flashed in Alex's mind. He looked at the Pidgeot.

"You are Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot, ain't it?" he asked the Pokémon.

"Pijjo.." it nodded in agreement.

"One day, I'll return and have a fight with you." Alex said, "And will prove that I can defeat the Pokémon my Dad trained! It's a promise."

The Pidgeot looked Alex with a happy look and flew with its army of bird Pokémon.

* * *

**Author's Note: How were the battles..?**

**I think Fearow caused enough trouble, so I finally decided to have it captured.**

**And Figle do resemble Dranzer, and Kai calls him by the name of his lost Bit-beast.**

**Please Read & Review….**

**PS: Any OC or Original Pokémon is welcome.**


	13. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I swear that I do not own anything, except the plot and a few characters…**

* * *

**Double Trouble**

Pre-episode Narration:

The Heaven's Destined are on the road to Viridian City, where they saw some drastic incidents, including Figle hatching from its egg, Kai catching the Fearow, and Susan catching a Pidgeotto. But our heroes, while fighting for the birds, didn't notice the people who were keeping an eye on them.

Back at the Forest:

"You saw that Red Eagle Pokémon?" a green-haired girl asked her partner.

"Sure, I did." her partner, who was a red-haired teen, said.

"Will you two just ponder that Pokémon, or make a plan to steal it?" a squeaky voice startled the duo. Two large eyes glowed in the darkness, as the speaker glared at the duo.

"Sorry, we're working on it!" the teens said in unison.

"Excellent," the third person spoke, "Now tell me who is the boss?"

"You are the boss!" the duo said.

On the road to Viridian, our heroes were walking hopefully, unaware of the dangers in the way.

"Why only your egg hatched!?" Alex complained to Kai, who didn't seem bothered to answer.

"Yours will also hatch, Alex!" Tony consoled, "Don't be impatient!"

"Easy for you to say!" Alex replied, "I want my first Pokémon as soon as possible. If it were not for you, Dad would have given me a nice Likoal or a Treemur."

"But what would be the fun in that?" Thalia said, "I don't know this world, but discovering a whole new species of Pokémon looks like a great thing to me."

"Whatever!" Alex groaned.

Suddenly, they felt like the ground slipped beneath their feet. Not the expression! Literally! They road collapsed and the Heaven's Destined fell down inside a deep pit.

"Crap!" Tony said, "What's this?"

"I don't know." Kai said, taking out his Pokéball, "Dranzer!"

Susan also let her Pidgeotto out. But before they could order their Pokémon to do something, a large net fell down, enveloping the birds.

"What's going on!" everyone screamed.

The answer was a maniacal laughter. Two figures appeared at the opening of the pit. One was a green haired girl, nearly 16 year old; and the other was a red-haired boy of the same age. Both of them were wearing white pants with black boots and a black tank-top with a white jacket over it. Their hands were covered with black leather gloves and a big red "R" shined on their white jackets.

"Who are you?" Alex shouted.

"Did he just asked that?" the boy said.

"Yeah, he did." The girl answered, "It's Introduction Time!"

The boy started, "We'll be the richest rogues of all time.."

The girl continued, "Creators of a grand design…"

"Prepare for trouble, 'cause you're in the way."

"Make it double, up, up and away."

"To doom this world with devastation."

"To give it new figure through our creation."

"Joseph!"

"Jade!"

"We're Team Rocket and we fight for the wrong."

"For mayhem, madness, and rare Pokémon."

"Meowth! If you stop us, then you're gone!" a third voice came.

"What a lame poetry!" Susan said.

"You dare call it lame!" Jade frowned.

"Leave it, Jade!" Joseph said, "We got what we wanted. Now let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Kai said, throwing out his ball and Fearow came out.

"Fearow, get us out!" Kai ordered, climbing on the bird's back, as the Beak Pokémon flew out of the trench.

"How can you forget about that?" the third speaker scolded the duo. Apparently, it looked like a domestic cat with cream-colored fur that turned brown at the end of its feet and tail, with black-an-brown ears and an oval-shaped coin on its head.

"Why have you captured our Pokémon?" Kai asked, as his Fearow helped others to get out.

"Because, it's what we do." Jade said curtly.

"Yeah, we steal Pokémon and flee out of the reach with the speed of Light." Joseph said.

"Not this time!" Kai shouted, "Fearow, Drill Peck!"

Fearow's beak glowed white and it lunged at the teens and the Meowth. They evaded the attack and took out their Pokéballs.

"Go, Koffing!" Joseph called.

The Pokémon, who was floating in the air, had the appearance of a meteorite with eyes and a blissful mouth. There was a symbol of skull and crossed boned below its mouth.

Kai scanned through his PokéTab. It announced, "Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air due to the poisonous gases it contains. Its gases have a foul odor and are explosive."

"Okay, whenever you are ready!" Kai muttered.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" Joseph commanded and Koffing's body started releasing a large amount of smoke."

Kai covered his face with his scarf and charged into the smoke, but the effort seemed fruitless. As the smoke cleared, Kai saw a huge balloon that was the shape of the Meowth's head flying above his head, with Team Rocket inside it, and their Pokémon struggling in the net.

"I won't let you get away with our Pokémon." Alex shouted, and ran behind the Rocket balloon.

Suddenly, a cry drew everybody's attention. A black and violet beam of energy exploded out of Alex's bag and materialized into a little quadruped canine mammal-like Pokémon. The Pokémon was dark gray in color, with two golden stripes down its back, starting from the top of its head. In between the golden lines was dense fur that was shiny black. The hind part of the Pokémon was smoky and amorphous, and it was floating in the air.

As the gamma analyzer scanned the Pokémon, it announced, "New Species Recorded. Howlett, the Canine Ghost Pokémon. It is a Ghost/Dark dual-type Pokémon, and its known attacks are Tackle, Quick Attack, Bite and Hypnosis."

"Howlett, use Quick Attack on that balloon." Alex ordered, and the Pokémon followed, only to get bounced back by the balloon's fabric.

The trio laughed. "This is much expensive fabric." Jade boasted, "Not easy to damage!"

"Is it?" Alex asked, then turned to Howlett, "Bite!"

The expressions on the trio's face darkened, as Howlett dug it's fangs into the balloon, causing it to explode.

"Come on!" Tony shouted, and everyone ran at the direction of the crash.

The fall was too heavy for Team Rocket! "Joseph, let's leave before those twerps reach us." Jade said, helping Joseph to get up.

"Not so fast!" Alex said, confronting the trio with Howlett by his side.

"Oh, prepare for trouble, kiddo." Joseph said, calling out Koffing.

"And make it double." Jade said, calling out another Pokémon she called "Ekans". This one looked like a purple serpent, with yellow slit-pupil eyes. It had a yellow strip on its neck with a yellow underbelly and yellow rattle at the end of its tail.

"Ekans, the snake Pokémon. It is a Poison-type Pokémon that is well-known for its sly and quick hunting ability." Alex's PokéTab announced.

"Bring it on." Alex said.

"Koffing, Tackle." Joseph commanded.

"Ekans, Wrap." Jade ordered.

Alex remained quiet, and did nothing. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

But, countered to the expectations, both the Poison Pokémon collided with each other and got entangled, and Howlett remained unharmed.

"What!" everyone snapped.

"Howlett is a Ghost-type. That means Normal-type attacks are ineffective."

"Is it?" Jade said, "Ekans, use Psybeam."

Ekans liberated a colorful beam of energy that straightly hit Howlett, but again for no damage.

"Did I forgot to tell that being a part-Dark type, it is immune against Psychic attacks as well." Alex smiled, "Three immunities, no weakness and Poison type are not so effective. This will be a one-handed match, idiots."

"Uh-oh!" the trio said.

"Howlett, attack with the best thing you got." Alex shouted.

Howlett's body glowed yellow as the moonlight fell on it. It opened its mouth and fired a milky white beam of energy, blasting both the Poison Pokémon as well as the Team Rocket into the night sky.

"Wow, what was that?" Alex awed, looking into his PokéTab. "Lunar Beam," it announced, "a sinister beam of energy depending upon the phases of Moon. Only Pokémon known to learn this attack are Umbreon, Lunatone, and the Lunar Duo Cresselia and Darkrai."

"Terrific!" Alex jumped with happiness, "You're awesome Howlett!"

"Howwwwwwlett." It chimed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: How was it..? Please Read and Review, as it encouraged me for better chapters….**

**Alneo Pokédex:**

**HOWLETT**

**Canine Ghost Pokémon**

**Type: Ghost/Dark**


	14. The Bullies of Viridian

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

* * *

**The Bullies of Viridian**

Our heroes are finally at the entrance of the Viridian Town, but before they could enter, some troublemakers caught their attention.

"Eden, finish that Pokémon." a boy from the small crowd shouted.

The Heaven's Destined stopped to take a look at the situation. It was a Pokémon battle between two boys. Actually, not a battle, as one of them didn't seemed okay with it.

This one was a ginger-haired skinny boy who was wearing something like a school uniform, with his white shirt and grey shorts stained in mud. The other boy was rather muscular with olive-green hair and was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans.

In front of them were two Pokémon. One was a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that had gray skin. There were three brown ridges on top of its head, and it had large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its feet appeared to have no toes, while its hands had five fingers. It had a short, stubby tail.

Susan's PokéTab announced, "Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. They have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults."

Tony scanned the other one, who looked like it was harshly beaten in the battle. It was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms." The PokéTab announced.

"Machop, use Low Kick." The muscular boy commanded, and his Machop swiped its legs, causing the Eevee to tumble on the ground.

"Stop hurting it, please!" the school-kid cried earning snickers from the muscular boy and his friends.

"You know Kevin," the muscular boy spoke, "Weaklings like you have no right to have a Pokémon. I'm just trying to tell why." He turned to his Machop and commanded, "Use Karate Chop on that useless Eevee."

But before Machop's attack could hit Eevee, it was obstructed. Scorpius fell back due to the straight collision with the Machop, but he stood up. It would have been idiotic for others, but Scorpius was so used to pain, that it didn't mattered. Moreover, his rage against the bullies had given him inhuman endurance with which he sustained the attack.

"Hey, you!" the muscular boy shouted, "Can't you watch where you go?"

"Unfortunately, I'm on the right track." Scorpius said, "Stop troubling him and his Pokémon." He pointed to Kevin.

"You just stay out of it!" the boy furrowed.

"If I didn't?" Scorpius defiantly asked.

"Then you'll have to feel the pain!" the boy said, "Machop, use high-jump kick."

The Machop jumped in the air, but before the kick could land, some strange force held the Superpower Pokémon in the mid-air.

"What is going on!" the boy frowned.

The answer was a magenta and purple beam emerging out of Scorpius' bag, that materialized into a serpentine Pokémon. Like Ekans, this Pokémon had a Purple body, but its underbelly contained magenta-colored scales. Its head was a little draconic, with two yellow eyes, and another pink colored eye on its forehead.

As the gamma analyzer of Scorpius' PokéTab scanned the Pokémon, it announced, "New Species Recorded. Snyche, the Psy Snake Pokémon. It is a Psychic/Poison dual-type Pokémon and its known attacks are Poison Sting, Wrap, Disable and Confusion."

"So, it looks like a battle then!" the muscular boy said.

"As you wish, bully!" Scorpius hissed.

"Machop, Karate Chop!" the boy ordered.

"Snyche, use Confusion!" Scorpius commanded, and before Machop could land a hit, Snyche's third eye glowed and Machop was thrown back by a strange force.

"You cheated!" the boy shouted, "Type-effective moves are not allowed!"

"What!" Scorpius screamed, "You didn't say that before!"

"I say it now!" the boy said, and then turned to his group-mates, "Finish this intruder."

Everyone took out their Pokémon, and each of them had a Machop or two.

"Enough!" a voice froze all of them. The speaker was a teen of nearly 19. He had black shoulder length hair kept in a loose braid, green eyes, and angular features. He was dressed in a black wide brim hat, a brown trench coat, black T-shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

"Gastly, Night Shade!" the teen ordered. A Pokémon who appeared, looked like a black ball with spooky eyes and mouth, covered with purple smoke. It fired a black beam, outlined in purple from its eyes. The attack landed a straight hit and all the Machop fainted.

Thalia scanned through her PokéTab, "Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind. The smoky aura surrounding its body is fatally toxic."

"You are not allowed to use unfair means in battles." The teen said, "At least not till I am in Viridian!"

"T…Terry..." the muscular boy stammered, as if he saw a ghost, "I…. I was j...just having f…f…fun..."

"Harming another trainer and his Pokémon without his will is not funny." Terry said, almost disgusted at the boy's answer, "Can I see your PokéTab?"

The boy reluctantly handed him the PokéTab. He did some swipes and tapping, and then returned the Tab.

"What have you done?" the boy asked.

"I suspended your license as an official trainer for a month." Terry answered harshly, "You can't take part in Pokémon battles, nor can you catch any wild Pokémon during this period."

"But, Terry…" the boy tried to object, but Terry just raised his hand gesturing the boy to shut up.

After the boy got out of sight with his group, Terry knelt near the wounded Eevee and gave it a small blue-colored berry, then turned to Kevin, "Stand up fast and take your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center, and next time, don't mess with those who you can't defeat."

"Yes, sir." Kevin answered, lifted his Eevee and left.

"Thanks," Scorpius said, "uh, what was your name?"

"Terry Spirare." Terry introduced, "And I'm the current Gym Leader of Viridian City."

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Thanks to tyranid80, for submitting his OC, Terry Spirare. I hope you liked this, Terry!**

**And I'm still accepting OC's as Trainers, Gym Leaders, and even Elite Four… Please Read & Review…**


	15. Ghostly and Terry-fic

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

* * *

**Ghostly and Terry-fic**

After the unfortunate encounter with the Machop gang, and meeting the very 1st Gym Leader on their journey, the Heaven's Destined decided to take a little rest at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy happily healed their Pokémon, and they sat down for dinner.

"That was just mean!" Scorpius said, "In any world, I don't think it's good to harm anyone just for fun"

"I understand, Scorp," Rose said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "And you did well"

"I get it now," Tony snapped, "The accelerators are of no use."

"What r u talking bout?" Thalia asked.

"The egg-cycle accelerators" Tony explained, "They don't work"

"But, if Prof. Oak gave that to us, it can't be useless." Alex objected.

"Maybe, for the other eggs." Tony said, "We know our Pokémon are yet undiscovered. It could mean that the accelerators work only on discovered eggs."

"You got a point" Julie said, looking at her brown and green egg, "I want to see what type of Pokémon I got."

"I hope they hatch soon" Susan said, "Pidgeotto is sure awesome, but I want to see my egg hatch"

"Hey what's up guys" a voice caught their attention. It was the same school-kid Kevin.

"Hey" everyone greeted. He walked to Scorpius and said, "Thanks for what you did today"

"It's no need, Kevin" Scorpius said.

"But I want to give you something as a gift" Kevin said, taking out a yellow shining stone with a mark of thunderbolt on it, "This is the Thunder stone. My elder brother gave it to me so that I can evolve my Eevee into Jolteon, but I don't want a Jolteon. So, I want to give this to you."

"Thanks, but I don't have an Eevee, and I didn't help you for this." Scorpius said.

"It's just a sort of gratitude" Kevin said, "And you don't need to have an Eevee for using this. There are several other Pokémon who need this stone to evolve. I know you'll find an electric Pokémon who need Thunderstone to evolve."

Scorpius took the stone with a thanks, when Kevin said, "One more thing, I want you all to come with me."

"Where?" everyone asked in unison.

"To the Viridian Gym" Kevin said, "You all are trainers; hence, you must see a Gym battle"

"Would Terry allow it?" Julie asked.

"I talked to him" Kevin said, "After all; he can do something this simple for his junior trainer"

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"A junior trainer is the one who trains under the supervision of a Gym Leader" Kevin explained.

"But a junior leader uses the same type-scheme as the Leader." Alex said, "And if Terry has a Gastly, you must use a Ghost-type"

"Eevee knows Ghost-type attacks like Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw" Kevin said, "But I don't like to fight for no reason, hence Eden and his goons always bully on me."

They hastily finished the dinner and left for the Viridian Gym. The Gym was a huge dome-shaped building colored in awkward spooky purple.

"So, is that how a gym look like?" Tony asked.

"From outside" Kevin answered, "The inner appearance is exclusively created so as to match the specialized Pokémon type." This explanation was elaborated as they entered the gym. It was dark, with only a few flames lighting the way. An inhuman presence filled the minds of the kids, except Alex and Kevin.

"Is someone here?" Julie asked in fear.

"Just some Ghost Pokémon," Kevin said, "It always feels spooky when they're around."

Kevin led them to a door on which a symbol of something like a leaf was engraved.

"This is the Gym Arena" Kevin explained, "and the symbol here is of the Earth Badge, the badge Terry gives to those who defeat him."

The door opened and revealed a stadium. It was pitch-black and a few flames were the only light source. The stadium had a horrid look, with dead trees and swampy land, with a water pool in the centre. In front of them, Terry Spirare was standing, his face enlightened by the flickering light of the flames.

"Sit on the pavilion, all of you" he said in a rather harsh tone, "I don't want a distraction."

Everyone followed his order and took the seats. After a minute or two, a trainer entered. To everyone's surprise, it was Eden, the bully who harassed Kevin that morning.

"Here I am, Terry!" he shouted, "I'll defeat you and cancel the suspension of my license."

"What is he talking about?" Scorpius asked in disgust.

"Eden challenged Terry and waged his license in the battle." Kevin said, "If he won, Terry will cancel his suspension, and if he lost, his suspension period will increase for two more months"  
"The way Terry defeated those Machops," Julie said, "is he this stupid to challenge him."

"Don't know" Kevin said.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon fight." the referee announced, "Gym leader can't change his Pokémon during the battle, but challenger can."

"Go, Gastly." Terry called.

"Go, Raticate." Eden called.

A large, rodent Pokémon appeared. It was tawny colored with a cream underside. It had large incisors and three whiskers on each side of its face. It had webbed feet with three toes and a long, scaly tail with ragged ears.  
"Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon, and evolved form of Rattata. With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease." Susan's PokéTab announced.

"He's actual moron" Alex said, "Normal-type don't affect the Ghosts."

"And vice versa." Kevin added.

"But Gastly is Poison-type as well" Alex debated.

"Raticate, Bite." Eden shouted, and the brown rat lunged at the Gas Pokémon.

"Hey, Bite is a dark-type attack, ain't it?" Susan asked, "Then why ain't Terry reacting?"

"Maybe he got a plan" Kevin said.

Raticate dug his fangs into Gastly's head, and the Gas Pokémon looked hurt, but Terry just smiled and commanded, "Poison Coffin!"

The purple smoke surrounding Gastly expanded and covered Raticate, who released Gastly from his grip and started struggling in pain.

"Raticate, return" Eden said, shooting the red beam at Raticate, and took out another Pokéball, "Go, Kadabra."

The next Pokémon looked like a human-fox hybrid. It had a red star-shaped symbol on its forehead and large mustache on the narrower section of its face. Its arms were thin with three-fingered hands. Its torso consisted of a brown section of body similar to an armor-tunic and an insect-like abdomen below it, which has three red wavy lines, with a huge, thick tail. It was holding a spoon.

"Kadabra, the evolved form of Abra. Kadabra emits a peculiar alpha wave if it develops a headache. Only those people with a particularly strong psyche can hope to become a Trainer of this Pokémon." Thalia's PokéTab announced.

"He got a brain at least" Alex sarcastically said.

"Foresight" Eden ordered.

Kadabra's eyes glowed and a yellow aura surrounded Gastly.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"Gastly is now vulnerable to Normal and Fighting type attacks" Kevin and Alex said simultaneously.

"That doesn't sound good." Julie said.

"Gastly, Destiny Bond" Terry ordered with a smile, "And then Self-destruct."

"What!" everyone screamed, as Gastly exploded with a loud boom and fainted. But Kadabra didn't look unharmed. Instead, the Psychic Pokémon fell on the ground and after a slight struggle, fainted.  
"Destiny Bond is a move that binds the Pokémon with its opponent." Kevin explained, "If the user faints, so do the opponent."

"Creepy!" Thalia said, earning a smirk from Kevin. "That's called tactics." he said.

"Go, Raticate" Eden called. The rat Pokémon reappeared, but looked pretty weak.

"It's poisoned." Alex said, "Why did he choose it again!"

"Go, Haunter" Terry called a purple Pokémon with a gaseous body. It had a head with a pair of disembodied hands. Its head was flanked by three large, spiked protrusions on either side. It had large triangular eyes and a pink mouth like that of a jack-o-lantern. Its body ended with a jagged tail.

"Haunter, the evolved form of Gastly. Because of its ability to slip through block walls, it is said to be from another dimension." Tony's PokéTab informed.

"Raticate, Dark Pulse!" Eden commanded. The black beam of energy directly hit Haunter and caused damage, but Haunter recovered the hit. Instead, Raticate looked as if it was the one who was hit by the attack.  
"Raticate would not be able to bear it for long." Kevin said, "The poison is hurting it gradually."

"Haunter, Volt Tackle." Terry commanded.

"What? How?" Eden screamed in shock, as Haunter covered itself in electricity and charged at Raticate. The attack landed a direct hit and Raticate was thrown back.

But before it could faint, Eden played a trump card and said, "Destiny Bond"

"WHAAT?!" everyone in the pavilion screamed, as the move caused both the Pokémon to faint.  
"This fight is a draw." the referee announced, "Now both the Leader and the Challenger are left with only one Pokémon."

"Nice mind play." Terry said, "Let's see if you can handle this. Gengar, I choose you!"

This one was a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It had red eyes and a wide mouth. Multiple spikes covered its back, and it had large pointed ears. Its arms and legs were short and it had a stubby tail.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal." Rose's PokéTab announced.

"Go, Machoke" Eden said, and a Pokémon who looked like a bigger and muscular version of Machop, and was wearing tight black shorts and a golden belt with a buckle that has a red "P" design, appeared.

"Machoke, the superpower Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Machop. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work." Scorpius' PokéTab announced.

"So, his Machop evolved," Alex said, "But this will also be a one-sided fight since Ghosts are immune to Fighting-type attacks."

"Machop, Foresight!" Eden commanded.

"Great!" Kevin said, a little impressed, "He indeed got a brain."

"Now, I'm getting bored of it." Terry said, smiling, "You know I was just playing with you till now. You want to see the real action?"

"What does he mean by 'playing'?" Alex asked.

"He means he hadn't showed his true power." Kevin said, "You know, Terry's Gengar defeated the giant Alakazam who terrorized Lavender Town, with a single attack."

"What attack?" Scorpius asked, but before Kevin could say something, Terry answered himself by commanding, "Shadow Beam!"

Gengar's eyes turned pitch black, as if no eyeball was there, and then it raised his hand at Machoke. Black droplets of energy start emerging from the surroundings, even the shadows of Eden, Machoke, everyone at the pavilion and Terry himself.

"What is that?" Alex awed.

"The signature attack of Terry's Gengar." Kevin answered, "It collects the energy from the shadows, and then, you can see..."

The collected droplets of energy formed a giant black orb. Eden was still numb at the power of the attack, but he managed to take control of himself, and commanded, "Wait for the right moment and then dodge the attack."

"Old tactic." Terry said, "Gengar, Teleport, and fire the Beam."

Before anyone could say a word, Gengar disappeared and reappeared exactly behind Machoke, unleashing the disastrous amount of energy it had collected.

For a second, it felt as if all the light had left Earth, and the next thing was a hole in the Gym's wall, and Machoke lying outside fainted.

"Machoke is not able to fight, Gengar wins." the referee announced, "The match has been won by the Gym Leader Terry Spirare."

"No Pokémon has ever been able to handle the Shadow Beam." Kevin said, "That's why Terry never uses this attack."

Alex was in deep thought. "I want Howlett to learn this attack," he said, to himself, "at all costs."

After recalling their Pokémon, Terry said to Eden, "If I wanted, this battle was just a second's show." He took out something looking like a USB drive and said, "But a wager lost is lost. Take out your PokéTab."

Eden reluctantly followed his words as he knew his foolishness and ego had cost him a lot. Terry inserted the drive into the Tab and after a while, said, "Your suspension is cancelled. You can now head ahead on your journey, but remember, treat other Pokémon the way you treat yours. That's the quality of a true Pokémon trainer."

Eden was shocked and happy at the same moment. "I'm a man of my words, but a Gym Leader's work is to test a trainer's ability, not to shatter their dreams. You're a good trainer indeed, but you need to learn a lot other than just battling."

Eden couldn't say anything other than Thanks, and left the gym.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Thanks again to tyranid80, for his OC, Terry Spirare. And on Bumblebee2448's suggestion, I've started short summarized updates at the end of each chapter from now on...**

**UPDATES:**

**1. Terry Spirare defeated Eden in a challenge battle.**

**2. Scorpius got a Thunder Stone.**

**3. The Heaven's Destined watched the first Gym Battle of their journey.**

**4. Eden will be a recurring character in the story.**

**5. Shadow Beam and Poison Coffin are two new attacks introduced. The former is a Ghost-type, and the latter is a Poison-type attack, of which Shadow Beam is the signature move of Gengar.**

**PS: And I'm still accepting OC's as Trainers, Gym Leaders, and even Elite Four… Please Read & Review…**


	16. The Octet Reunion

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

* * *

**The Octet Reunion**

After the Gym Battle of Terry and Eden, Alex confronted Terry, "I want my Howlett to learn the Shadow Beam. Will you teach it the move?"

Terry raised an eyebrow and curtly answered, "No!"

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"Because, I don't want to." Terry replied.

"Any specific reason?" Alex asked.

"Just that a magician never reveals his secrets." Terry answered, "Now if the basket of your useless questions is empty, you all must now leave. It's already too late. Kevin, please escort our guests to the Pokémon Center." With this, Terry left the arena.

"That was rude!" Alex shouted behind Terry, then with a drop in his tone, said, "I really want that attack."

"Don't worry, Alex." Tony put a hand on his shoulder, "Howlett already knows Lunar Beam, and your PokéTab said that it's a very rare attack."

"Moreover," Kevin added, "Terry's Gengar is highly experienced, and a fully-evolved Pokémon."

"And your little ghost just hatched from its egg." Kai said.

"You stay out of it, Kai!" Alex shouted in anger, "Just because you got more Pokémon, it doesn't make you the boss."

"Please stop fighting guys!" Susan said, stepping in between the two.

"Don't interfere, Susan!" Alex said, "It's our matter." He turned to Kai, "I'll show you who the boss is. Go, Howlett!"

"With pleasure." Kai smirked, "Dranzer!"

The fire eagle and the ghost canine were standing face to face, ready to attack as soon as their masters order them.

"Howlett, Lunar Beam!" Alex shouted.

"Dranzer, use Flamethrower!" Kai commanded.

But before any of them could attack, bright lights flashed in the arena and multi-colored energies surround everyone. As soon as the Heaven's Destined understood that these energies were coming out of their own bags, different Pokémon start materializing from the individual energies.

The blue-white energy out of Susan's bag formed an oval-shaped bipedal creature, with flipper like hands and webbed feet. Its head was not separately defined, but two big blue eyes at the upper portion of its body marked it. It had a fin on its back, and a mermaid-like tail. Its torso was covered in icy-white shell.

The bright yellow energy from Thalia's bag formed the shape of a little baby pony, that had a tiny horn on its head and two bolt-shaped crimson marking on its back.

The golden-brown energy from Rose's bag created a bipedal reptilian Pokémon, with a scaly sand-colored body and a frill around its neck. It had clawed hands and a long, barbed tail.

The green-brown energy from Julie's bag formed a doll-like structure. It seemed that this Pokémon was formed by joining separate stones together. A spherical rock comprised its torso, which a relatively smaller rock made its head. Two little green glowing orbs on the head marked its eyes. Its forearms and legs were simply elliptical rocks joined to its body through vines. Its hands had four digits, and a row of seeds circled its waist.

The silver energy from Tony's bag materialized into a millipede-like bug. Its segments were covered with steel plates, just like an armadillo.

Snyche also came out of its Pokéball and joined the others. Everyone scanned their respective Pokémon.

"Cetice, the Little Cetacean Pokémon." Susan's Tab announced, "It is a Water/Ice dual-type, and its known attacks are Tackle, Harden, Bubble and Powder Snow."

"Ponectro, the Static Pony Pokémon." Thalia's Tab informed, "It is an Electric/Fighting dual-type, and its known attacks are Tackle, Tail Whip, Thundershock and Rock Smash."

"Lizarth, the Ground Reptile Pokémon." Rose's Tab buzzed, "It is a Ground/Dragon dual-type, and its known attacks are Scratch, Sand-attack, Quick Attack and Dig."

"Goleaf, the Rock Doll Pokémon." Julie's Tab informed, "It is a Grass/Rock dual-type, and its known attacks are Headbutt, Harden, Razor Leaf and Rock Throw."

"Millimor, the Armor Millipede Pokémon." Tony's Tab buzzed, "It is a Steel/Bug dual-type, and its known attacks are Tackle, Defense Curl, String Shot and Flash Cannon."

The five recently hatched Pokémon and Snyche formed a barrier between Figle and Howlett, standing in a defensive mode glaring at the two Pokémon.

"They are linked!" Tony said, with the same pitch with which Archimedes would have said 'Eureka', "Our Pokémon hatched just to stop the two of them from fighting. The eight Pokémon are linked to each other some way."

Everyone looked at him as he has gone insane. Tony hadn't behaved like this since the dimension-jump.

"Don't give me that look!" he said, returning his voice to normal, "Guess why our Pokémon are undiscovered? It's because they are the only one of their kind. There's no other Figle or Howlett or Snyche!"

"What's so exciting in that?" Thalia asked, still in confusion.

"We're eight, and the eggs were eight as well." Tony explained, "We got these particular Pokémon because we were destined to get them."

"Where's the logic in that?" Kai asked curtly.

"Logics are for students." Tony said, "We're the inventors, the pioneers and…."

"…idiots!" Alex completed Tony's sentence.

"Einstein was also called an idiot once." Tony said.

"Who's Einstein?" Alex asked.

"Leave that!" Tony said, "But we now know that our Pokémon are linked through some kind of telepathic bond with each other."

"That's great!" Kevin said, looking a little suspicious, "But you heard what Terry said. We must leave now, it's too late already. Please you all recall your Pokémon."

"This will be due for later." Alex said disdainfully.

"Rest assure for that." Kai replied, as he recalled his Figle.

Both of them exchanged a hateful glare at each other before leaving for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? So, the Heaven's Octet finally revealed themselves, and now each of the Destined has their own Pokémon.**

**UPDATES:**

**The remaining five eggs hatched into Cetice, Ponectro, Lizarth, Goleaf and Millimor.**

**Tony discovered the Link of the Heaven's Octet.**

**Kevin has some suspicion about the eight Pokémon.**

**And I'm still accepting OC's as Trainers, Gym Leaders, and even Elite Four… Please Read & Review…**


	17. Guardians of the Galactic Gates

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

* * *

**Guardians of the Galactic Gates**

The next morning was the start of another aimless day. Aimless because the Heaven's Destined hadn't figured out what must be their next step. The only one who actually had an aim was Kai, who was still adamant that he'll be back to his dimension soon he found a way to do so. Though, he felt as if Figle was meant to be with him, it couldn't stray him from his decision.

Figle perched on his shoulder, nudging his blue hair with its beak.

"Don't worry, Dranzer," Kai said, "I won't leave you alone in this awkward world."

Figle simply chirped and continued to show its affection to Kai.

"Mind me sit here?" Thalia asked.

"No you can!" Kai said, standing up.

"I meant I want to sit with you?" she said, earning a glare from Kai. "Don't give me that look!" she said, "I won't disturb you. I only wanted to know about you. Why are you so serious all the time? Why you like to be alone?"

"Personal matters!" Kai said in a disinterested tone.

"Hey Kai," she said, "I don't know much about you, but I can say that you've been through a period of breakdown. Some bad memories are still haunting you. You know I've felt the same a few years ago, when I ran from my home with two of my friends."

Kai still showed no sign of interest, but he sat down.

"My friends Luke & Annabeth were demigods just like me. We were chased by monsters, had narrowly escaped death million times, and then, my Dad turned me into a Pine Tree." Thalia said.

"Your dad?" Kai said.

"Zeus, the King of the Olympians." Thalia said.

The name sent shivers through Kai's body and some nightmares from the past crept from the depths of his memories. The face of the heavenly bit-beast flashed in front of his eyes. The bit-beast who mortally wounded his Dranzer, its name was also...Zeus!

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"This name had cost me a lot." Kai said.

"Both of us had lost a lot in our lives, but that doesn't mean we can't proceed." Thalia said, "After a dark night, there's always a brighter day." Figle chirped in agreement.

Suddenly, Susan came running to their direction. "Anyone... Anyone saw Alex?" she said through heavy gasps.

"Have a little air first." Thalia said.

"Alex is missing." Susan said, showing them a piece of paper, "Tony got this note at his bed."

The note said, "Sorry guys, but I don't think I'm needed in the team. You all are chosen for a great purpose and I don't even know why I am here. Hence, I'm leaving, to know whether I own a place in this team or not."

"What does he think he's doing?" Thalia worried.

"I don't know." Susan said.

They all stood up to go, but Kevin's voice hindered them, "Terry wants to talk to you, immediately."

"We have a more important work." Thalia said.

"I know that," Kevin said, "your friends told us everything. They're at the gym." Thalia exchanged looks with Kai, who nodded in agreement.

Terry and the other Destined were already outside the Gym.

"Why are we still here?" Scorpius asked, "We must search Alex."

"The thing I want to say is more important for you." Terry said, "And Alex is a trainer with a Pokémon. He can take care of himself." Soon, Kevin arrived with Kai, Susan and Thalia.

"You found Alex?" Susan asked.

"Didn't have the chance." Tony said.

"Will you all stay calm for a while?" Terry said, "Now, come inside."

He led them to a staircase that went downwards into the gym. The stairs ended into a hall with a statue.

The statue was of pure gold and looked like a centaur with a cross-like wheel on its back.

"What is this?" Rose asked.

"It's the statue of Arceus," Terry said, "the God of the Pokémon."

"Why are we here?" Susan asked.

"Thou art asking the same thing since thou came to this world." a heavenly voice boomed in the air.

The Destined looked troubled, trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
Suddenly the golden statue trembled, as it came to life. Green eyes glowed and the statue took a look at the Destined.

"I am Arceus," the voice boomed again, "the creator of this world. Thou art thinking why thou art in this world. It is because thou art the Heaven's Destined."

"Heaven's what!" Thalia said.

"Heaven's Destined." Arceus repeated, and the room started to disintegrate and all of them were standing in open space.

"Long time ago," Arceus started the story, and the scene materialized in front of their eyes, "the nothingness was interrupted by a huge explosion, creating two forces."

The Destined were watching the start of world with there own eyes. An angelic silhouette of bright light and a dark shadow like a devil were formed. "Angelight and Demonight," Arceus said, "the two most powerful Pokémon."

The bright light took more defined form. It looked like a human, actually an angel, with golden and silver body and rainbow-colored wings.

"Lord Angelight created a landmass surrounded by water and made his castle on that land." Arceus said, "Then he created me from his blood, and seven other Pokémon." The seven Pokémon seen were merely silhouettes of colored energies with no definite form.

"Lord Angelight created the first man and woman, starting the human species." Arceus said, "One day, an unknown Pokémon was found hurt outside the castle." This Pokémon was yet another formless energy of black color.

"Lord Angelight cured him and gave him a place in his children." Arceus said, "But then, Demonight waged a war against Lord Angelight, out of jealousy. He destroyed the Fort of Heavens along with the whole world and killed all its inhabitants with the help of his eight generals, called the Hell's Kaizers."

The scene of death and destruction sent shivers through the body of the Destined. Not that they hadn't seen death before, but death and ruthless mass killing had different meanings.

"Lord Angelight sealed me in an egg and confronted the army of hell with his eight children." Arceus narrated, but the vision before them blurred.  
"Demonight was immortal; hence the Heaven's Octet sacrificed their lives to seal him in the depths of the Distortion World." Arceus continued, "But before dying, the Heaven's Octet left an egg each to be hatched when Demonight returns."

The vision ended and everyone was back at the hall.

"When I was released from the egg, all I saw was nothingness." Arceus said, "I reshaped the world and reincarnated a few humans. But when the Alneo Region mystically appeared, it worried me."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, and got elbowed by Rose.

"Because, it is the same landmass Lord Angelight created." Arceus replied.

"And our Pokémon," Tony said, "they are the Heaven's Octet."

"Yes, but in a refined and unevolved form." Arceus said, "It was needed to train them for fighting Demonight and his army."

"But if this world already has its own human population, why were we called from other dimensions?" Kai asked.

"Because thou all art special in a different way." Arceus said, "And thou art aware of worlds other than thine."

"How is that?" Susan asked.

"Thou shalt soon get to know." Arceus said, "Firstly thou must prove thyself worthy to be the Heaven's Destined. Thou must learn the Secret Art of all the regions in this world and battle the Gate Guardians of each region."

"What kind of Secret Art?" Julie asked, but Arceus' statue had taken its lifeless form.

"Don't you think he must have given the complete information?" Scorpius said in an annoyed tone.

"If Lord Arceus did everything," Kevin said, "Why are we here for?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean," Kevin said, "That you are in front of the two Gym Leaders as well as the Gate Guardians."

"Whaat!" everyone screamed. Okay, Terry was powerful, but Kevin, he was just a delicate school-kid who can't even fight the bullies!

"Everything is not what it seems." Terry said, "Terry does not fight the newbies because he's the most powerful Gym Leader at Kanto. Only those with seven badges already are allowed to fight him."

Everyone was staring jaw-dropped.

"Now we'll come to the point." Kevin said, "Every region in the Pokémon world is known for an art exclusive to that region. These arts are safeguarded by eight most powerful trainers of the region, who have a direct contact to Lord Arceus. These trainers are called the Guardians of the Galactic Gates, or simply Gate Guardians."

"That means you and Terry..." Thalia asked.

"Yes, but I'm the one from Alneo." Terry said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked.

"Terry informed me about some mishaps in the Kanto region." Terry said, "So, I came to investigate, and looking at the current disturbance in the weather, I can say there's much less time. The Hell's Kaizers will soon break out, and will release Demonight. We've to hurry."

"Excuse me," Tony said, "the Pokémon who attacked me, Morphenon, called himself a Hell's Kaizer."

"They're already on the loose." Kevin said with fear in his voice, "We've much less time than we estimated."

"So what must we do now?" Rose asked.

"We're allowed to tell you about the Secret Art of Kanto, the art of Poké-Genetics." Kevin said, "It enables you to transform a pure-type Pokémon into a dual-type."

"There are eight gems hidden in different parts of Kanto that trigger this ability." Terry added.

"So we've to find them?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Kevin said, "once found, they'll show you the way to the Kanto Galactic Gate, where you have to fight the Gate Guardians."

"Once you defeat them," Terry added, "they'll tell you about the next region's Secret Art."

"So, we know where to start." Tony said.

"Wait a minute," Susan screamed, "we forgot about Alex!"

"Don't worry," Kevin said, calling out Eevee, "Eevee could find him. Odor Sleuth!"

Eevee sniffed the air and ran out of the hall. "Follow me." Kevin said, running behind Eevee.

As everyone ran out, Thalia grabbed Kai's arm. "You had a chance there." she said, "You could have asked Arceus to send you back to your world. Why didn't you?"

Kai freed his arm and said in a slow voice, "Some questions need not to be answered." Then, he ran out of the hall, followed by Thalia.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter?**

**UPDATES:**

**Alex left the group, and now, everyone is trying to find out where he is.**

**The Heaven's Destined met Arceus in person, though through his statue.**

**The Heaven's Destined get to know about the Gate Guardians and the Secret Arts.**

**Kevin is revealed to be the original Gym Leader of Viridian, as well as one of the Gate Guardians of Kanto.**

**Terry is revealed to be one of the Gate Guardians at Alneo.**

**Angelight's true form is revealed.**

**PS: Please Read and Review… It feeds the fuel to my imagination. Any OC, Original Pokémon, idea or suggestion is warmly welcome, and have a high chance of getting accepted. So, please…**


	18. Unleash Your Daimon

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

* * *

**Unleash Your Daimon**

"Why did I opt to come with these freaks?" Alex said, punching a tree so hard that it shivered. But the shivering was in fact due to the disturbed inhabitants of the tree.

Soon, five Beedrills darted out of the tree and attacked Alex.

"Howlett, help!" Alex said, calling out his Pokémon.

"Lunar Beam!" he commanded, but nothing happened. Instead, the Beedrills started attacking Howlett.

"Leave him alone!" Alex cried, running to cover Howlett, but suddenly, the attacks stopped. Alex looked up and saw fainted bees all around him.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"You need more focus on yourself." a ghostly voice boomed in his mind.

"Who's it?" Alex shouted.

"A friend." the voice boomed again, as the sky turned black. From the shadows appeared a strange creature that Alex couldn't recognize. This creature had a dark gray colored humanoid body, with clawed hands and black smoke all around it. The creature had a single eye on its forehead that glowed in the dark.

Alex took out his PokéTab and scanned the Pokémon. "Species can't be recorded!" the PokéTab buzzed.

"These mortal technologies have no effect on a Hell's Kaizer, Alex Ketchum!" the creature said.

"Who are you?" Alex asked in a voice full of fear.

"They call me the Possessor," the Pokémon said, "the name is Daimon."

"What do you want?" Alex said, trying not to show any sign of fear in his voice.

"I want to help you." Daimon said, "You want to know why you are here? You want to know what your destiny is."

Alex regained slight confidence, "Can you tell me?"

"Sure, Alex Ketchum." Daimon said, narrating the story of Angelight and Demonight.

"Lord Demonight created his eight generals, known as the Hell's Kaizers." Daimon said, in a consoling hypnotic tone, "He created several other Pokémon and we were living peacefully, but one day..."

Daimon's voice grew harsh, "...Our ninth brother, who was the heir of Lord Demonight, was attacked by Angelight's humans. He was too young to know anything and taking the advantage, Angelight and his minions brainwashed our little brother."

Daimon's voice was painful and full of sorrow, "Our own brother turned against us, due to Angelight. To get him back, Lord Demonight waged a war against Angelight, but with the power of our own brother, he defeated us. Lord Demonight was sealed for eternal torture."

"What does this story has to do with me?" Alex asked.

"Our brother, just like Angelight's minions, left an egg before dying." Daimon said, with a touch of hope in his voice, "That egg hatched in your hands!"

"You mean Howlett?" Alex looked at his ghost Pokémon.

"Yes, Howlett!" Daimon said, "He has to return in order to fight for what he deserves. The Reign over the Multi-verse alongside Lord Demonight, and you, Alex Ketchum, will be the Emperor of Pokémon World."

"What made you think I would believe you?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"If I'm wrong," Daimon said, "why do you feel isolated between those seven kids, who are chosen to fight Lord Demonight? Why are you the only one from the Pokémon world? Why only you got Howlett?"

"I don't know." Alex said.

"The eight eggs were meant to hatch only in the hands of the trainers chosen for them." Daimon explained, "Howlett's egg hatched in your hands because you're chosen to train him."

When Alex didn't look satisfied, Daimon added, "You, Alex Ketchum, are the only chosen kid from the Pokémon world. You know why? Because Lord Demonight didn't want any inter-dimensional moron for his child. You know this world more than any of the Angelight's Heaven's Destined!"

Daimon said 'Heaven's Destined' with such a disgust that Alex started growing hatred for each of them.

"You're chosen by Lord Demonight to be the Emperor." Daimon said, "You'll have power, more than you can even think of. Moreover, you will get a chance to finish that blue-headed kid. Tell him who the boss is!" The thought brought an evil smile across Alex's face.

"What would I have to do?" he asked.

"Now you're talking like a true Emperor!" Daimon said, and informed him about the Gate Guardians and Poké-Genetic gems.

"How will I find them?" Alex enquired.

"Your gem will find you." Daimon said, "Just travel through Kanto, and keep an eye on those morons."

"Rest assure." Alex said with a smirk.

"Here's a gift for you." Daimon said, as his eye glowed bright. Alex's body levitated in the air, surrounded by a strange black aura. He felt nice, stronger, as if the power was flowing through his veins.

His black hair waved upwards. His grey zipper transformed into a dull black high-necked shirt, with a silky black-and-red Dracula-cape materializing on his back. Golden gloves covered his forearms and golden boots appeared on his feet. His brown eyes turned golden, and a glass mask appeared over them. The transformation ended and Alex was back on his feet, filled with power. He looked his new avatar in a nearby pool of water and a smile grew on his face.

"Guess who we have here?" Daimon said, in a happy yet evil tone, "Your old friends."

Alex turned with a sure rage on his face, "They are not my friends!"

"Oh, now the fun starts!" Daimon chimed.

Daimon disappeared in a black smoke, as Alex prepared for the fight. Howlett's red eyes had now turned golden as the ghost canine Pokémon glared at the upcoming group.  
"It's time, Howlett." Alex said, "Shadow Ball!" Howlett created a ball of black energy and fired it just in front of the Heaven's Destined.

"What was that?" Tony said, getting his answer as the dirt cleared.

"Alex!" Susan said, "Thank God you're okay." she stepped ahead, but another Shadow Ball of Howlett hindered her.

"Are you insane?" Kai shouted, "Why are you attacking us?"

"Because I want to." Alex said.

"Did something hit you on the head?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Alex said, "And it activated my wisdom."

"Enough!" Kai said, "Fearow!" The Beak Pokémon appeared.

"I was waiting for this!" Alex said, "Howlett, Quick Attack!"

"Fearow, Drill Peck." Kai ordered.

Both Pokémon collided head-on-head, causing an explosion. As the dirt cleared, Fearow was lying unconscious on the ground, while Howlett looked untouched.

Kai took out Figle's Pokéball, but Kevin stopped him. "Can you feel that dark aura?" he asked.

"What?" Kai said in a tone mixed with anger and confusion.

"He's possessed by a dark energy." Kevin said, "Let us handle this." He looked at Terry who nodded in agreement.

"Eevee!" Kevin ordered.

"Gengar!" Terry called.

"Get all you can collect." Alex said.

"Eevee, Shadow Claw!" Kevin ordered.

Eevee's paw got surrounded with a dark aura that took the form of a claw, as it lunged at Howlett.

"You know what to do, Howlett!" Alex said, and Howlett's body glowed white with the moonlight as it fired its most powerful attack. Eevee didn't even got the chance to react and the Lunar Beam collided with the Evolution Pokémon, causing it to faint.

"What!" Kevin screamed in shock.

"Kids are requested to be out of the battle!" Alex taunted.

"You're not in your mind, Alex!" Terry shouted, "Stop this now!"

"Or what, you'll suspend my license?" Alex said, "Come and get it."

"You left me with no option." Terry said, "Shadow Beam!"

"Eevee, get ready to dodge!" Alex commanded.

"You can't run, Alex!" Terry said, "Teleport, and fire!"

"One thing I always wanted to say," Alex said, "You're predictable!"

As the Shadow Beam was fired, Howlett was seen perfectly unharmed, but surrounded with a black aura.

"What!" Kevin screamed, "He sustained the Shadow Beam!"

"Much more," Alex said, "Concentrate that energy into the most powerful Lunar Beam you got!"

Gengar was a little exhausted by using his signature move, and wasn't able to react when the Lunar Beam hit it at point-blank range.

"Get out of my sight before I get mad." Alex said.

"You're already mad, Alex!" Susan said, with tears in her eyes.

"If being powerful is being mad," Alex said, "then I love being mad! Let's go, Howlett!" He turned and disappeared into the forest.

"They got his flaw!" Terry said, "Demonight got one of the Heaven's Destined!"

As Alex walked through the woods, Daimon appeared beside him. "That was just terrific!" he said, "Alex Ketchum, you're the true definition of power!"

"Alex Ketchum is past." Alex said.

"Then what must I call you?" Daimon asked.

Alex stopped and looked at his reflection in Daimon's eye. With an evil smirk, he said, "The Pokémon Emperor!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Thanks again to tyranid80 for submitting Daimon.**

**UPDATES:**

**Alex joined forces with one of the Hell's Kaizer, Daimon.**

**Daimon, a new Pokémon is introduced as one of the Hell's Kaizers, who made Alex shake hands with Demonight's army.**

**Alex came to know about the Gate Guardians and the Genetic Gems.**

**Alex's power has increased manifolds and he defeated Kevin's Eevee and Terry's Gengar with just one attack each.**

**Howlett is the only known Pokémon who sustained Shadow Beam.**

**PS: Please Read and Review… It feeds the fuel to my imagination. Any OC, Original Pokémon, idea or suggestion is warmly welcome, and have a high chance of getting accepted. So, please…**


	19. Brothers of Invention

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own ANYTHING..! Yeah, I do own the plot and some characters, but the credit does not go to me alone...**

**And first of all, I'd like to thank enigmadcurse for her idea about this chapter. I really find it funny while proofreading!**

* * *

**Brothers of Invention**

The city of Viridian cost the Heaven's Destined a lot: a friend, a teammate, an apparent coach, all in the form of Alex, who had became the evil Pokémon Emperor.

They were walking through the Viridian Forest for the Pewter City, which was almost the whole day before they realized that they were lost. Suddenly, a human voice caught their attention.

"Use Water Gun!" the voice came from a distance. The Destined rushed at the direction of the sound. There was a red-haired kid of around 10 and another one with green hair. The redhead was battling a yellow caterpillar-like Pokémon with a little blue-colored bipedal turtle.

"Now, use Tackle!" the redhead ordered, and his turtle lunged at the caterpillar, causing damage. The redhead took out a Pokéball and threw at the caterpillar, catching it.

This was the time when the redhead noticed the audience.

"Hey there!" he greeted.

"Hey," Rose said, "that was a nice battle."

"Oh that," the boy said, "it's just that we planned to catch a bug Pokémon. By the way, I'm Phineas, and he's Ferb." the redhead introduced his silent brother, and then pointed the yellow bipedal duck who was sitting under the tree holding its head, "And that's Perry, our Psyduck."

Rose scanned Perry with her PokéTab and Thalia scanned the turtle Pokémon, while Tony introduced themselves.

"Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense."

"Squirtle, tiny turtle Pokémon. It draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

Before they can proceed, a tall orange haired teen appeared from the woods. She looked highly enraged and as she saw the brothers, she started shouting, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Catching some Pokémon." Ferb said.

"Ohh... I'll tell mom!" she said and stomped out, yelling, "MOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE CATCHING POKÉMON!"

Everyone saw the scene jaw-dropped when Phineas said, "That's Candace, our sister. Don't mind her, she always act like that. Hey, where's Perry?" He looked at the spot where his Psyduck was resting a while ago.

Ferb simply shook his shoulders to inform that he don't know anything about that. Phineas turned to the group, who were still staring blankly in confusion. "He'll return back." Phineas said.

"What if he ran into any trouble?" Rose asked.

"He won't." Phineas said, "He's a Psyduck. They don't do much. You say, what are you doing in Viridian Forest?"

"We're travelling to Pewter," Tony said, "but it seems we're lost."

"Ferb, I know what we'll do today!" Phineas said to his silent brother, to which Ferb reacted with a thumbs-up.

Phineas turned to the Destined, "Rest a little, you'll be in Pewter by the evening."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Viridian Forest, the familiar trio was up to something, standing in front of a trailer.

"This is our most genius plan ever, Joseph!" Jade said.

"Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jade!" Joseph agreed.

"We'll you two stop praising yourself and let me know what are you doing?" Meowth said.

"Here, Meowth!" the duo chimed together, opening the trailer door. Inside, were numerous mechanical Beedrills.

"Our Mecha Beedrills will lure the entire bug Pokémon in Viridian..." Jade said.

"...and then, we'll capture them!" Joseph added.

"Psy..." a voice interrupted their discussion. As they turned, they saw a Psyduck standing with an angry expression and a brown hat on its head.  
"What's that?" Jade asked.

"A Psyduck!" Joseph replied.

"Psy...Psyduck..." Psyduck said.

"He's saying he's Agent P and his name's Perry" Meowth translated.

"What agent?" the duo asked.

"Psy...duck, duck Psyduck!" Perry said.

"He said he's the agent from Pokémon Evil Fighting Organization, and that he's here to stop our plan." Meowth said.

Jade and Joseph laughed hysterically and said, "You think you can screw our plan."

"Psy..." Perry replied.

"He said yes." Meowth translated.

"Let's see." Joseph said, pressing a button on the remote and the Mecha-Beedrills buzzed out of the trailer.

Perry jumped and started fighting the Beedrills like an expert martial artist.  
Meanwhile, the Heaven's Destined were having lunch while a Pikachu emerged out of the bushes and snatched Scorpius' cupcake.

"Hey, stop there!" Scorpius shouted, calling out Snyche, "Stop him!"

Before Pikachu could escape, Snyche's third eye glowed and it got lifted in the air.

"Use Confusion!" Scorpius commanded, but before Snyche could use his move, Pikachu fired a thundershock at Snyche.

Both the attacks hit the targets. While Pikachu looked confused, Snyche seemed uneasy as well.

"Alex, can you help me out?" Scorpius asked, but soon realized that Alex was not present to inform him about the situation.

"Maybe PokéTab could help." Scorpius said, scanning his Snyche. "Paralysis is an ailment that makes a Pokémon unable to move. Most electric attacks have the tendency to induce Paralysis." the Tab buzzed.

"Great!" Scorpius groaned, while Pikachu was smashing its head in a nearby tree. He just watched Pikachu damage itself until it fell unconscious.

"What just happened?" Scorpius blinked, scanning through his PokéTab, which informed, "Confusion is an ailment that confuses a Pokémon. The confused Pokémon may cause damage to itself."

"Okay!" Scorpius said, taking out a Heal Ball and throwing it at Pikachu. It wiggled twice and stopped with a 'beep'.

"Nice capture!" Phineas commented, entering the scene, "Now, if you're done, I can show you what we have arranged to get you out of the forest."

He led the group to a clearing where something like a roller-coaster track was laid on the ground.

"What is this?" Julie asked with awe.

"We call it the Pidgeot Plane!" Phineas said, "It has nothing to do with 'Plane' though."

"When you said you'll help, I thought you meant you'll show us the way to Pewter City..." Thalia said, "...on foot!"

"What's the fun in that?" Phineas said, "Ferb is on a test drive. Look, here he is."

The green-haired boy was seen riding on a glossy cream roller-coaster, shaped like a Pidgeot.

"Aren't you too young to build a roller-coaster?" Tony asked.

"Sure we are, but who cares!" Phineas said, "Welcome aboard!"

"Phineas!" Candace screamed, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Helping our friends out of the forest." Phineas said, "Wanna join?"

"No! I'm going to tell mom!" she said and turned to go, but suddenly stopped, "Where was the way to home?"

"It always happens in Viridian Forest!" Ferb said.

"Don't worry, sister!" Phineas said, "We're on our way to Pewter. You can come with us."

"Are you sure about that?" Candace asked.

"Of course!" Phineas said, as everyone took their seats.

Here, Perry had finished fighting and all the machines were on the ground.

"You twerp!" Jade growled, calling out Ekans, while Joseph called Koffing.

Psyduck glared at the Pokémon and they stepped back.

"What makes you afraid of a little yellow duck?" Joseph asked.

"He used Leer." Meowth said.

"Enough," Jade shouted, "Bite!"

Ekans darted itself at Perry, but Perry simply stepped out of the way, causing Ekans to dig its fangs on a nearby tree.

"Koffing, use Tackle!" Joseph ordered. As Koffing charged, Perry grabbed Ekans' tail and used it as a baseball bat to hit Koffing, which collided with Joseph, causing him to drop the remote control.

Perry quickly grabbed the remote, while Jade commanded Ekans to use Wrap.

As Ekans attacked Perry, the Psyduck dodged the attack and grabbing Ekans' tail once again, he changed the momentum of attack towards Team Rocket.

Soon as Team Rocket was tightly wrapped, Perry took out a little gadget from his hat that transformed into a jetpack. He pressed a button on the remote control and flew out of the scene.

The Mecha-Beedrills started glowing.

"What's happening, Joseph?" Jade asked in fear.

"I think that Psyduck pressed the self-destruct button!" Joseph replied.

"Which genius asked you to install a self-destruct button?" Meowth shouted as the Beedrills exploded, sending the trio in the air.

"Team Rocket blasted off again!" the trio shouted, before disappearing.

Perry caught a look of the Pidgeot Plane and landed on it, quickly hiding the jetpack and his hat.

"Oh here you are, Perry!" Phineas said, catching a glimpse of the Psyduck.

"How did he get in here?" Scorpius asked, "I can swear he wasn't there when we started."

"Maybe he was and we didn't notice." Phineas said.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, he's a Psyduck after all." Phineas said, "They don't do much."

After the ride stopped on the outskirts of the Viridian Forest, Candace jumped out of the coaster and grinned, "Now I'll tell mom!" With this, she ran into the Pewter City, leaving the others to stare blankly.

Suddenly, something crashed on the roller-coaster. Perry turned back and saw the Team Rocket with their half-destroyed Mecha-Beedrills hanging on the coaster.

Making sure no one else saw them, Perry took out the remote and pressed the self-destruct button once again, causing the Mecha-Beedrills to explode once again, demolishing the roller coaster and sending Team Rocket into air once again.

"We're blasted off twice this day!" Jade said, "We deserve some respect!" And they disappeared once again.

"Mom, look, I was right!" Candace shouted, dragging a middle-aged redhead with her.

"And you were right about what?" her mom asked, making Candace realize that the Pidgeot Plane had just disappeared.

"But... But... But..." Candace stammered in shock.

"I must call a psychiatrist for you." her mom said, "Hey, guys! Who are these young kids?"

"Friends, mom!" Phineas said, "We met them in the Viridian Forest."

"Oh hello children, I'm Linda." she introduced, "Why don't you all come to our home for the dinner?"

Before they can deny, Phineas said, "My mom make the best cheese sandwiches. As a return for our help, please visit."

The Heaven's Destined couldn't say no to the sweet invitation, and they agreed to visit after getting their Pokémon checked at the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? This was my Phineas and Ferb touch in Pokémon world. I know it's awkward, but I feel it kinda funny to have them in the story. Much more similar pieces ahead. So, just wait and enjoy…**

**UPDATES:**

**The Heaven's Destined met the brothers Phineas and Ferb, who live in Pewter City and are brilliant engineers.**

**Phineas and Ferb will have more moments ahead in the story.**

**Scorpius caught a Pikachu.**

**The Destined arrived Pewter City.**

**PS: Please Read and Review… It feeds the fuel to my imagination. Any OC, Original Pokémon, idea or suggestion is warmly welcome, and have a high chance of getting accepted. So, please…**


	20. Charmander in Distress

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

**Pre-script: Sorry for not updating in a while, but this chapter has enough material to fulfill that.**

* * *

**Charmander in Distress**

"Howlett, try to collect the energy from the shadows." Alex's voice boomed in the silence of the night.

Howlett concentrated and tried to collect the shadow aura, but failed. As he looked embarrassed, Alex rubbed his head.

"Don't feel upset, young guy." he said, "You're tough indeed."

He heard a hiss in the air. "Daimon, you're not supposed to sneak in between my training!" Alex said.

"I was just watching how are you doing?" Daimon said, in his forever ghostly voice.

"Stop keeping an eye on me!" Alex scolded.

Daimon's eye zoomed from his forehead to his back. "Your wish granted." he said.

"You just be out of my sight till I finish my training!" Alex said.

"Why are you getting angry on me?" Daimon fretted, leaving the scene.

"Howlett!" Howlett said, catching Alex's attention.

"What's that?" Alex asked, as Howlett pointed towards a direction. Alex started walking towards that direction and saw a severely injured Pokémon. This Pokémon had the appearance of a lizard with orange body and a cream underbelly. A little flame was flickering at the end of its long tail.

"It's a Charmander." Alex said and ran to the Pokémon. He knelt beside the Charmander, took out the bottle of Potion from his pocket and sprayed it on the Pokémon's body.

In a few seconds, Charmander opened his eyes. He blinked at Alex then opened his mouth and fired Ember at Alex.

Howlett jumped in front of Alex in time to protect him from the Ember attack. Howlett growled at the Charmander, to which Charmander responded in its own language. After a while of conversation, Charmander ran into the woods.

"Daimon, I need you right now!" Alex shouted in the air.

"Are my ears humming?" Daimon asked, materializing from the thin air.

"No," Alex said, "I want you to translate what conversation went on between Howlett and Charmander."

"Okay." he said, as Howlett started narrating everything in his own language.

"Howlett says that the Charmander is already captured." Daimon said, "His trainer left him here saying he would return for him and whenever any trainer see him, he battles him in thoughts of capturing him, but since he's already caught, no Pokéball could catch him, unless his user releases him."

Alex just stared the direction where the Charmander went.

"That's the problem with these mortals." Daimon said with disgust, "They catch Pokémon, use them as tools and then throw them away! That is the reason Master Demonight hated the humans."

"You are talking to a human!" Alex said.

"A human and the Pokémon Emperor are different." Daimon said.

"I'm going to find this trainer!" Alex said, "Howlett, can you find that Charmander!"

Howlett nodded in agreement and started sniffing the air. After a few seconds, he ran into the direction where the Charmander went, followed by Alex.

They soon found the Charmander sitting behind some bushes. Seeing them, Charmander tried to run, but Howlett jumped into his way, his golden eyes glowing. After a few seconds, Charmander fell on the ground.

"Did you just use Hypnosis?" Alex asked Howlett, "That's great!" He took out his PokéTab and scanned Charmander's details.

"This Charmander is caught by Jacob Stone, a trainer from Pewter Town." the Tab informed.

"Daimon!" Alex said, "Stay here and keep your eye on Charmander. Make sure he doesn't wake up till I'm back."

"Where are you going by the way?" Daimon asked.

"Pewter City!" Alex said, "Howlett, Shadow Transport!" Howlett's eyes glowed as both of them disappeared in black smoke.

"Jacob, your breakfast is ready!" a feminine voice came into a normal room where a blue haired teen was watching television.

"Coming, mom!" he called back and turned off the TV. Before, he could turn to go, he saw the black-haired boy in royal robes standing behind him.

"How did you got in?" Jacob asked.

"A lot of things you don't know." Alex said in an evil tone, "For example, what's happening with the Charmander you left in the Viridian Forest."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, his face turned pale.

"Oh, you forgot!" Alex said, "Maybe this would help you remember."

The scene around Jacob turned black and after a second he was on the roof of his house, his collar grabbed by Alex that prevented him from falling on the ground.

"I've read that Earth's gravity attract everything." Alex said, "Let's see if the theory applies on you."

"I'm not afraid of your empty threats." Jacob said.

"It's the same with everybody." Alex said evilly, "You all are so proud that you are the Pokémon trainers, that you are powerful, but if we remove Pokémon from a trainer, what do we got left? The answer is nothing!" With this, he left Jacob's collar, but before Jacob could touch the ground, Howlett grabbed him in the mid-air.

"Do you know what happens to the Pokémon if their trainer dies?" Alex asked.

"The...they're p...passed to the trainer's son." Jacob stammered.

"Too bad you don't have a son!" Alex said, and Howlett left Jacob to fall again, but soon grabbed him and brought him to Alex's level.

"If you die," Alex said, "all your Pokémon will be free. So, let me do a favor to them and allow them to get rid of their good-for-nothing trainer."

Howlett dropped him once more and grabbed him just a few inches above the ground.

"I'll do whatever you say." Jacob said, "Please spare me!"

"Release all your Pokémon." Alex said sharply, "Each and every one of them."

"But I caught them with a lot of problems!" Jacob said.

"You are the biggest problem for them." Alex said, "You don't deserve to be a trainer! Now, either you release them, or I'll do that myself."

"Put me down first!" Jacob said. Alex signaled Howlett and the canine ghost released his grip, making Jacob land on the ground.

With a burst of black fumes, Alex appeared in front of him and said, "Don't waste my time!"

Jacob reluctantly gave all his Pokéballs to Alex. He simply let out all the Pokémon. There was a Raticate, a Weedle, a Caterpie, a Pidgey, and a Spearow.

"You said you caught them with difficulties." Alex said to Jacob, "I don't see anything 'difficult' to find or catch these Pokémon." He turned to the Pokémon, "You all are free now. However, if any of you wants to remain with this creep, you can!"

To Jacob's surprise, not a single Pokémon showed any sign of interest to stay and just left.

"Even your Pokémon feel that you don't deserve them." Alex said.

"Please, spare me now!" Jacob said.

"Not yet." Alex said, "I said you'll release every single Pokémon of yours."

"I did!" Jacob said.

"There's still one remaining." Alex said, and with a blink of eyes, they were in the Viridian Forest. Charmander was still in deep slumber and Daimon was levitating above him.

"How's he?" Alex asked Daimon.

"Sleeping like a baby!" Daimon answered, his movable eye catching a sight of the frightened ex-trainer, "Is he the one named Jacob?"

"Yes, he is." Alex said, turning to Jacob who was shivering at the sight of the ghostly Hell's Kaizer, "Now, do what I said."

Jacob took out Charmander's Pokéball and raised it towards Alex.

Alex replied with an evil smirk and said, "You must do that yourself. After all, this poor Pokémon was waiting for you to return, which you never did. Tell him why you left him."

The Charmander opened his eyes. Seeing his trainer, he quickly stood up and towards him.

"Tell him now!" Alex shouted.

"Ch...Charmander, I lied to you when I said I'll be back." Jacob said, "Actually, I lost the Pewter Gym Battle because you were weak. So I left you here so that you won't cause further trouble."

"You pest!" Daimon growled at Jacob, but Alex raised his hand.

"Let him complete, Daimon!" he said.

"I must have not left you like that." Jacob said, "I'm releasing you, Charmander. You're free now."

"Charmander." Charmander said with watery eyes.

"Don't worry, young guy," Alex said to Charmander, "you'll find a better trainer. Someone who will call you a friend and will never leave you for some puny loss."

Howlett landed beside Charmander and consoled him in his own language.

"Charmander...Char" Charmander said with excitement.

"The young guy wants to join you, Emperor!" Daimon said, "However, he said he'll battle you first."

"I like your spirit." Alex said, "Howlett, get ready!"

Howlett prepared himself for the battle.

"Howlett, Shadow Ball!" Alex ordered. Howlett fired the miasmic orb at Charmander, but the fire lizard elegantly dodged it and used Smokescreen.

"Nice try, young guy," Alex said, "but you can't hide in the smoke. Howlett, find his smell!"

But before Howlett could identify Charmander in the smoke, a whirl of flame hit him.

"Fire Spin!" Jacob shrieked, "Charmander didn't use this before."

"Maybe being without you served him a profit!" Alex said, "Howlett, use Quick Attack."

The Quick Attack hit Charmander accurately, but he endured the hit and used Ember. The burning coal was shot straight into Howlett's golden eyes.

"You'll lose this battle." Jacob snickered, "And then, I'll recapture Charmander."

"You're an idiot!" Alex said, "I haven't yet used all I got. Howlett, Lunar Beam!"

Howlett was confused since he was not able to see, but he knew his trainer had a plan and he prepared for the attack.

"Use your ears as your sight." Alex said, "Find Charmander and then fire the beam with Shadow Transport!"

Howlett concentrated for a second then disappeared in black fumes, reappearing just in front of Charmander and firing the Lunar Beam.

Even then, Charmander was standing, though it looked beaten, and Howlett was naturally exhausted from using all his energy in the attack.

Charmander took a rather casual position, and turned to Alex.

"Charmander!" he chimed.

"He thinks you're pretty strong and he'll surely join you." Daimon interpreted.

"Okay." Alex smiled and took out a Heal Ball that Charmander happily poked with his tiny fingers, allowing it to get captured.

Alex then turned to Jacob. "Now," he said with an evil smile on his face, "Daimon will teach you some respect!" With this, he walked out of the sight, leaving Jacob alone with the Possessor Pokémon.

"So what I was saying," Daimon said, "yes, you mortals think that you are superior, ain't it?"

His yellow eye glowed as he glared at Jacob, who was already trembling with fear.

"You're a disgrace!" Daimon said with disgust, "You don't deserve to be a trainer. Oh sorry, you don't deserve to be in this world."

With this, he whizzed into Jacob's chest. Jacob's painful cry echoed through the entire Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? A little horror, I know that. But when you're dealing with Alex, horror is must.**

**UPDATES:**

**Alex caught a Charmander.**

**Daimon has possessed Jacob's body, killing him in the process.**

**A new ability Shadow Travel is introduced, which is same as Teleport, but is restricted to Dark- and Ghost-types.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	21. A Rock n Roll Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

* * *

**A Rock n' Roll Showdown**

Pewter City, a quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks. In a small house's backyard, the Heaven's Destined were training, with their new friends Phineas and Ferb watching them.

"You like bird Pokémon very much, ain't it?" Phineas asked Kai, to which Kai paid no attention.

"Hey Ferb, I think you guys will get along pretty together." Phineas said to his brother, who replied by a shrug.

"A new day, a new adventure." Phineas said, "What will we do today?"

"We're leaving to meet someone named Brock." Tony said, entering the yard.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

"He's a Pokémon Breeder." Tony answered, "I've been to Pokémon Center to talk to Professor Ash, and he said that Mr. Brock was one of his old friends and his family runs the Pewter Gym."

"Did you tell him about Alex?" Susan asked.

"I don't want to stress him." Tony said, "Hence, I said Alex is still sleeping. So, get ready, we're leaving to visit Brock."

"We'll come with you." Phineas said, "We don't have to do anything right now."

"Phineas!" Candace screamed in her regular high-pitched voice, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to meet Brock." Phineas answered.

"That sounds good." Phineas' dad, Lawrence said, entering the yard, "Have fun, guys! You know, Brock was a very good friend of mine. When we were young, we went to Mt. Moon for training. That's where he caught a Geodude."

"He's good." Phineas said, "We always get to learn something from him."

"Candace, why don't you go with your brothers?" Lawrence said.

"No way, dad!" Candace said, "I'm already leaving for the Mt. Moon with Stacy. It's said that it's the time when Clefairy gather around a giant Moon Stone for a ritual of evolution."

"Okay." Phineas said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Here, in the outskirts of Pewter City, a boy in the royal robes was staring at the huge dome-like infrastructure that was the Pewter Gym.

"Emperor, what are you looking at?" a teenage boy said from behind looking to match Alex's vision. His golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Daimon," Alex said, "couldn't you find any other body? This Jacob's face enrages me."

"Don't worry, Emperor!" Daimon said, "Jacob's no more. And this way, I can be with you all the time. Moreover, I can't use his body as a host again if I left it."

"Whatever," Alex said, "Just promise me that you'll leave it once you find another body."

"As you wish, Emperor!" Daimon said, "You know, this idiot lied to you when he said he's released all his Pokémon."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "He had kept a Pokémon at his home." Daimon said, "That one is a Marill, the Pokémon found in Johto."

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"When I capture a body, I can read all the memories of that person or Pokémon." Daimon said, "That Marill was the gift by a girl named Katherine Shinji."

"Who's this girl?" Alex asked.

"She was here in Pewter a few days ago..." Daimon said, "...to challenge the Gym Leader. This Jacob was his cousin."

"Stupid girl!" Alex said, "She gave her Pokémon to a person who doesn't even know how to care it."

"So, what's the plan?" Daimon asked.

"I'll take that Marill and return it to its owner." Alex said.

"How will you find her?" Daimon asked.

"By entering the Kanto League." Alex answered.

"But you'll need..." Daimon spoke, only to get stopped in between, "...Gym badges, ain't it? That's why; I'm going to challenge the Pewter City gym leader."

With this, he started walking towards the city.

"This boy is really fun to hang out with!" Daimon said, to himself, following Alex.

Here, Phineas led the group towards a house on the other side of the city. The sign outside read, "Brock's House".

"Here we are." Phineas said, ringing the bell.

A muscular man opened the door. He had dark tan skin, spiky brown hair and squinted eyes.

"Hey, Brock." Phineas greeted.

"And here's the little Pokémon Scientist, if I'm not wrong." Brock said, rubbing the boy's red hair, "Your Pokémon incubator is still helping me a lot."

"That was Ferb's idea." Phineas said.

"It was excellent anyways." Brock said, "Who are these guys?"

"Friends!" Phineas answered.

"Actually, Professor Ash asked to meet you." Julie said.

"Ash!" Brock said in excitement, "I haven't heard from him for a long time. Come inside."

As the group got inside, Brock offered them seats. "Most of the starters from Alneo come to Kanto to start their Pokémon journey." Brock said, "I meet the trainers from Alneo almost every day."

"Yeah, Ash told us so." Scorpius said.

"Can I see the starters Ash gave to you?" Brock asked, and the Destined called out their Pokémon.

"Hey, that ain't the official starters!" Brock said.

"We know," Thalia said, "there were no official starters left with Ash. And moreover, we were destined to be with these Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked. Tony started the story of the dimension-jump from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Alex had obtained Marill from Jacob's home with the aid of Daimon who told Jacob's mom that Alex was his new friend from Alneo and that he's leaving on a Pokémon journey with him.

They entered the Pewter City Gym. The arena looked like a part of hilly terrain with rocks and rocks everywhere.

"The Gym Leader uses Rock-types." Daimon said, "Taking Marill was a good idea."

"Another challenger." a voice came from a distance as the Gym Leader walked into the light. Just like Brock, he had dark tan skin with spiky hair and squinted eyes. He was wearing a grey-and-brown shirt with blue jeans.

"My name's Perth," the Gym Leader introduced, "and I'm the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym. What are you called, young trainer?"

"I'm called the Pokémon Emperor." Alex said.

"That's a nice self-proclaimed title..." Perth said, "...but I was asking your real name."

"An Emperor has no identity besides that he's an Emperor." Alex answered.

"I like your spirit." Perth said, "Are you ready for the battle?"

"Anytime." Alex answered, taking his position.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle." the referee announced, "Gym Leader can't switch his Pokémon in the battle, but challenger can. The trainer with both the Pokémon unable to fight will be the winner."

"Go, Marill." Alex said.

A round-bodied blue-colored rodent Pokémon appeared. It had a white belly with little hands and feet. It had a long thin tail with a blue orb at the end. Marill's eyes hadn't turned golden unlike the other Pokémon of Alex. Moreover, it seemed confused seeing the one using it is not his original trainer.

"Geodude, I choose you." Perth said, calling out a rock-like Pokémon with a face and two arms out of his all-head body.

"Do the first attack." Perth said.

"As you wish," Alex said, looking into his PokéTab that buzzed, "Marill currently knows Water Gun, Defense Curl, Iron Tail and Doubleslap."

"Marill, use Water Gun." Alex ordered, but Marill refused to follow.

"Looks like your Pokémon don't want to listen to you." Perth said, "Rock Throw, Geodude!" Geodude lifted rocks from the ground and started hurling them at Marill.

"Marill, dodge." Alex shouted, but Marill was not in a mood to listen. As a result, the rocks hit straightly sending Marill tumbling on the ground.

"You call this a trainership?" Perth said, "Your Pokémon not listening to you means that you're not a good trainer."

"Well," Alex said, "You haven't seen what MY Pokémon are like."

"What does that mean?" Perth asked.

"Marill, return." Alex said, shooting the red energy beam at Marill, "Marill was an outsider, to be honest. Now, let me show you MY Pokémon. Howlett!"

Howlett took his position on the battlefield.

"A new Pokémon!" Perth said, "But that won't help you win, Mr. Emperor!"

"We'll see that!" Alex said, "Shadow Ball!" Howlett fired the miasmic ball at Geodude.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Perth ordered, and Geodude curled itself.

"Don't play defensive!" Alex said, "It won't help you! Howlett, Shadow Ball again!" Howlett fired another orb of miasmic energy, but Geodude did not moved from his place.

"These childish techniques will do no good!" Perth said, "Rollout!" Geodude started rolling on the ground.

"As you said, childish techniques won't help you." Alex said, "Howlett, use your ability, Transparency!" Geodude simply passed through Howlett without touching it.

"What!" Perth exclaimed.

"Transparency makes all the physical attacks pass through." Alex said, "Now, use Quick Attack and increase Geodude's speed." Howlett followed. This went on for a while. Geodude charged Howlett a several times, but due to Transparency, he simply passed through followed by Quick Attack increasing his speed.

Perth grew a smile on his face. Not because he had a plan, but because Alex indeed was a brilliant strategist, playing with his opponent all the way long.

"Time to finish!" Alex said, drawing Perth's attention, "Use Shadow Ball just in front of Geodude's line of motion."

The Shadow Ball was fired with great impact, creating a crater in front of Geodude. The crater hindered Geodude's momentum and it rolled into the air, colliding with the ceiling above, then falling on the ground fainted.

"Disastrous strategy!" Perth said, "Using the opponent's advantage as his worst flaw. I take my words back. You're obviously good! But, there's still a Pokémon left. Onix, I choose you!"

A large snake made up of rocks appeared on the battlefield.

"Onix, use Hyper Beam." Perth said, and Onix fired a bright yellow beam of energy at Howlett.

"Dodge it, Howlett!" Alex said, "And use Shadow Ball!" The Shadow Ball hit its target, but Onix didn't look bothered.

"I must come up with a plan soon!" Alex said, to himself, "Using Marill was a flaw, I must have used Charmander. And now, Howlett can use only Shadow Ball, as Bite and Quick Attack will take him near to Onix, which could be a great disadvantage. It's better to remain as far as possible."

He was already stripped off his most powerful attack, since it was day, and even if it was night, the Gym had a ceiling that would have stopped the moonlight. In any case, Lunar Beam was not an option!

"Onix, use Dig!" Perth ordered and the rock snake dug underneath the ground creating a big hole. Before Alex could think of a way to react, Perth commanded Onix to get out just behind Howlett and use Hyper Beam. This time, Howlett got no chance to escape and the beam landed an accurate hit.

Howlett was brushed on the rocky ground, but he stood up. To Alex's grief, Onix was already under the ground.

"Think of a plan! Think of a plan!" he muttered, while suddenly his eyes lit with hope. Onix got out of the ground once again and caused damage to Howlett, before hiding in the ground yet again.

"I'm fed up of this whack-a-mole thing!" Alex said, "Let's finish this. Howlett, concentrate on the darkness inside you. Unleash the shadows!"

Perth didn't understood what Alex meant but maybe Howlett did. His body started generating a purple-black aura and tiny black droplets appeared in the arena.

"Onix, come out and use Hyper Beam!" Perth shouted.

"No chance!" Alex said, "Shadow Transport, and unleash the Shadow Beam!"

The Hyper Beam engulfed Howlett, but as it subsided, Howlett was seen nowhere!

"Howwww!" an eerie howl was heard from behind Onix, as all the tiny black droplets of energy merged into a huge ball of miasmic aura.

"Onix, dig into the ground!" Perth said, Onix following its trainer's command.

"Fire the beam inside the hole!" Alex ordered. Perth let out an 'Uh-oh' as all the light went off for a second.

The ground started to tremble and large geysers of miasmic energy erupted from everywhere. Onix was thrown out of the ground by the destructive force of the Shadow Beam.

The horrific attack was so intense that it shook all of the Pewter City, including Brock's house.

"Get out fast!" Brock shouted, as the whole group rushed out of Brock's house.

"That's coming from the Gym!" Julie said.

"We must find out!" Brock said and all of them ran towards the Gym.

When they entered the gym, they saw a destructed arena and a fainted Onix. Perth's skin had turned pale with fear and Alex was simply smiling at the sight.

"Alex!" everyone screamed.

"Perth!" Brock said, running towards the Gym Leader who collapsed on his knees. Brock held him to stop him falling on his face.

"What just happened?" Brock asked.

"His power..." Perth said in an afraid tone, "...it's too large than anyone could imagine. He's too strong, dad! Too strong for a kid!"

Alex returned Howlett and walked to Perth. "Stay away from me!" Perth shouted in fear, as if he had seen a ghost.

"What have you done, Alex?" Tony asked.

"A simple battle!" Alex replied, "A battle he just lost!"

"That was not a 'simple' battle!" Brock shouted, "The arena is destroyed, Onix seems like Mewtwo used his Psychic attacks on him! My son is traumatized, and you call it a simple battle."

Alex only smirked, and said, "All I care is that I defeated the Gym Leader fair and square. Now, I want the badge."

"This merciless attitude can't be of a young kid who just started his journey." Brock said, "Who are you?"

"The Pokémon Emperor!" Alex answered, taking the Boulder Badge pinned on Perth's shirt and walking out of the Gym, Daimon following him.

"I know you won't like to hear that, Brock," Susan said, "Alex's the son of Professor Ash."

Brock looked at the fear-stricken face of his son and a drop of tear fell from his squinted eyes.

"He can't be the son of Ash!" was all that he could speak, before supporting Perth to stand up and walking out of the Gym.

Next day, the Heaven's Destined gathered in the Pokémon Center to see Perth. He was alright now, and Nurse Joy said that he can resume his duties as a Gym Leader in a week at least.

Brock had told him what the Destined had narrated about themselves. Watching the Destined near his bed, he said, "Your friend's reached beyond the limit of being strong. Do whatever it takes, but don't let that power control him. If that happens, nobody in the Pokémon World will be able to defeat him, not even Arceus!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Horror and Alex are like the same thing, ain't it? Katherine Shinji is the OC of ForeverAWSOMEAuraSpaceDragon, Thank You for that.**

**UPDATES:**

**Alex obtained a Marill belonging to a girl named Katherine Shinji.**

**Alex defeated Perth of Pewter Gym and obtained the Boulder Badge.**

**Howlett learned Shadow Beam.**

**A new ability Transparency is introduced which negates the physical attacks.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	22. Power of the Melody

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

* * *

**Power of the Melody**

After waving goodbye to Brock and the brothers, Phineas and Ferb, the Heaven's Destined had left Pewter City to continue their search for the Genetic Gems.

But as they walked through the road, they didn't notice that someone's watching them from the bushes. The big blue eyes grew wide and a little smile appeared across the pink face.

"Tony, where are we going to?" Julie asked in a tired tone.

"We're off to the Mt. Moon," Tony said, looking into the map on his PokéTab, "that will take us to the Cerulean City."

"Candace said something about the Mt. Moon, ain't it?" Thalia asked.

"It is believed that Mt. Moon is the home to a lot of Clefairy." Rose said, looking into her PokéTab, "They gather around a large sized Moon Stone to evolve into Clefable."

"Whatever you said went over my head!" Thalia said.

"If we're lucky, we might see the process." Tony said, "Candace said it's the time of the ritual."

Scorpius looked at Susan, who looked sad and grief-stricken. She hadn't talked much in these days, unless it was about Alex.

"Worried about him?" Scorpius asked.

"Sorry." Susan said, trying to hide her sorrow.

"Don't do that, you're not good at hiding your emotions." he said, "It's about Alex, right?"

Susan let out a sigh. "I've already seen someone near to me join hands with the evil before." she said, "My brother Edward, betrayed us for some chocolates when we were in Narnia. I know that it's not right. Some instincts from deep inside tells me that I could have stopped Alex."

"Everything happens for a reason." Scorpius said, "And if all eight of us are destined to fight this Demonight, Alex will surely come back, sooner or later."

"Are you sure?" Susan said.

"That's what happens in the movies, ain't it?" Scorpius said with a grin, and Susan smiled back.

Suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed and they fell inside a pit.

"Not again!" Tony frowned.

Team Rocket appeared on the opening of the pit, laughing hysterically.

"We'll be the richest rogues of all time." Joseph said.

"Creators of a grand design." Jade added.

"Jiggly!" an unknown speaker's voice came.

"What!" Joseph said, "That was not in the motto!"

A pink Pokémon was standing on the other side of the hole. It was a ball-like Pokémon with triangular ears, little hands and feet, big blue eyes, and a tuft of hair curl over its forehead.

"That's so cute!" Jade said, adoring the Pokémon.

"No cute Pokémon can interrupt the Rocket's motto!" Meowth said.

"Just imagine Meowth," Jade said, "its sweet voice and cute face can add some charm in our motto."

"Snyche, get us out." Scorpius' voice echoed from the pit, as his Snyche used its Psychic power to levitate the Destined out of the pit.

"Ekans, catch them!" Jade said.

"Koffing, go!" Joseph called.

"Lizarth, I choose you!" Rose called, taking position beside Scorpius.

But before they could attack, the pink Pokémon jumped in between.

Julie scanned the Pokémon in her PokéTab, which informed, "Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon. This Pokémon is widely known for its mesmerizing cuteness and sweet lullabies it sings,"

"So cute!" Julie said, "And it can sing too!"

"What do you want?" Joseph said, in an upset voice.

"Jig.. Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said.

"She says she wants to sing a song for us." Meowth interpreted, "Wait a minute, do I know you?"

"Jiggly..." Jigglypuff said, shaking her head, in her case, the entire body!

"That's great!" Meowth said, "The one I know caused too much trouble to us, when I was working with Jessie and James."

"You're too much, Meowth!" Jade said, "What trouble can a cute little Pokémon cause?"

Julie knelt beside the Jigglypuff and said, "You want to sing, right?"

"Jiggly." she nodded.

"Okay then." she said, standing up and gesturing her hand near her mouth as if she's holding a mic, announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's a little star of today's show, the melodious little Jigglypuff!"

She pointed at Jigglypuff, but the little Pokémon looked a little upset.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"Jiggly. Jigglypuff." she said in a rather embarrassed tone.

"She says she don't know how to sing." Meowth said.

"What!" Jade screamed, "A Jigglypuff who can't sing! What a waste." The comment made Jigglypuff more upset than before.

"Awww, don't be sad, little girl." Julie said, "I'll teach you singing."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff exclaimed with joy.

Soon, everyone sat down on the grass for lunch. Julie was preparing to teach Jigglypuff how to sing.

"Would anyone tell me why are we still here?" Meowth asked.

"Keep quiet, Meowth!" Jade said in a whispery voice, "If that girl manages to teach Jigglypuff how to sing, we'll make our move and capture her."

"They're seven and we're two, Jade!" Joseph said.

"Three!" Meowth corrected.

"You're no use in a battle!" Joseph said.

"Neither are you!" Meowth argued.

"At least we dare to fight!" Joseph shouted.

"Shut up!" Jade shouted at top of her lungs, "You two listen to my plan." She told them her plan.

"That's great, Jade!" Joseph said.

"But why would we do all this to capture a little puff-ball?" Meowth asked.

"Just imagine, Meowth." Jade said, "Jigglypuff's lullabies can help us steal as many things we want. All we have to do is make her sing and everyone will fall asleep."

"You got a point." Meowth said, "Okay, I approve your plan!"

Here, Julie had done with the preparations. She had managed to find an even-sized rock that she could use for the stage and took out a marker from her bag and gave it to Jigglypuff.

"Here's your mic, little star!" she said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff chimed happily.

Julie took a cup of warm water and gave it to Jigglypuff. "I always had a glass of warm water before my show." she said, "It soothes the throat, so you can sing with ease."

Jigglypuff was so much excited that she snatched the cup from Julie's hands and drank it all at once.

"Now, sing after me." Julie said, "Do... Re... Mi... Fa... So... La... Ti... Do..."

"Ji... Ga... Li... Pa... Ji... Ga... Li... Pa..." Jigglypuff followed in her own language.

"Nice try, but you're a little out of notes." Julie said, "Try once more, okay."

After almost thirty tries, Julie was finally convinced that Jigglypuff had done right.

"Now, we'll some more complex notations, is that okay?" Julie asked.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. Everything was okay with her if that taught her how to sing.

The practice went on for a few more time, when Julie said, "Now, it's time to learn about Syllables."

After the lessons went for one more hour, Julie was finally convinced that Jigglypuff had learned all the basics of singing.

"Now, are you ready to sing?" Julie asked.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff chimed with confidence.

"Okay then, get on the stage." Julie said, pointing at the rock she'd arranged for Jigglypuff.

Gathering the other Destined, she announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, today with us, we have an upcoming musicstar of Pokémon World. So, put your hands together for Jigglypuff, the cute Pokémon diva!"

Everyone clapped to encourage Jigglypuff, except Kai, who preferred to stand under a tree away from others.

Jigglypuff inhaled air into her lungs and started to sing. The melodious and soothing voice of Jigglypuff soon made the audience's eyes heavy. One after the other, everyone of the Destined fell asleep, even Kai, who collapsed under the tree he was leaning to. Julie tried hard to stay awake and listen to the complete song, but finally she gave up and fell on the ground in deep slumber.

After finishing the song, Jigglypuff opened her eyes to find everyone in the audience snoring. The scene made her angry and she started slapping everyone's face to wake them up.

When Kai was slapped, he grabbed Jigglypuff and threw her at Julie. "Teach her some manners along with singing!"

"Don't be that rude, Kai!" Julie said, "If I slept during one of your beyblade matches, you'll feel the same."

Kai simply raised an eyebrow and resumed his silent rest.

"Don't get upset, Jiggles!" Julie said, "Look at the positive side." Jigglypuff saw her with a confused look. "Your song was so beautiful and heart-touching that it made everyone fall asleep, even Kai!" A smile grew on Jigglypuff's face.

Suddenly, a large mechanical hand grabbed Jigglypuff.

"What the..." Julie said, looking at the giant Rocket Balloon hovering above them.

"Hey, leave her!" Julie shouted.

"We came, we saw, we captured!" Jade said.

"Not so easily!" Julie growled, "Goleaf, stop them." The Rock Doll appeared in front of Julie.

"How will you reach us, little girl?" Joseph asked.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Julie ordered and Goleaf hurled razor-sharp leaves towards the direction of the balloon. Unfortunately, the balloon was high enough to be out of the reach of the leaves.

"Crap!" Julie cursed.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!" Susan's voice came from behind. Pigeotto swiftly flew to the balloon and attacked it, but caused no harm.

Jade laughed hysterically and said, "The balloon is indestructible with a lifetime warranty. You can't stop us!"

"But, I can!" a voice from behind startled the trio. Before they could turn to look at the speaker, everything turned black.

The next thing they knew was that they were on the ground in front of the Heaven's Destined, who looked equally confused as they were.

Pidgeotto released Jigglypuff from the trap as the balloon flew away with the wind.

"Hey, we spent a lot of money on that!" Joseph shouted.

"Goleaf, razor leaf!" Julie ordered as Goleaf fired the attack at Team Rocket.

"Hey, that hurts!" Jade shouted.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said with an angry expression.

"Looks like she didn't liked our idea!" Meowth said. Jigglypuff jumped and slapped Team Rocket's faces.

"Enough," Jade growled, "we'll get her, this way, or that. Ekans, use Wrap!"

As the snake charged at Jigglypuff, she started moving her fingers to and fro, like a pendulum. Just before Ekans could attack, Jigglypuff opened her mouth and shot a white-blue beam of energy, which collided with Ekans and froze him.

"What was that?" Julie said in amazement and looked into her PokéTab.

"Metronome, a move that enables the user to randomly use any attack of any type. The attack Jigglypuff just used through Metronome was Ice Beam." the PokéTab buzzed.

"Great," Julie said, "can you do that again?"

Jigglypuff nodded and motioned her hands once again. This time, she let out an orb of miasmic energy, that threw Ekans back and it collided with Team Rocket.

"Time to finish this!" Julie said, "Use that one more time!" Jigglypuff followed and this time the metronome took the form of a Flamethrower, causing an explosion.

"You are brilliant, Jiggles!" Julie said.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff chimed and came near to Julie. Without saying anything, she jumped and plucked a Heal Ball from Julie's belt.

"You want to come with me?" Julie asked. As a reply, Jigglypuff nodded and poked the button on the ball, allowing herself to get captured by the red beam of energy.

Here, somewhere in the wild, Team Rocket was surprised that they weren't blasted off to the sky like everytime. All they know was a Flamethrower coming at them and the trio closed their eyes. But when they looked back, they were at a different place, safe and sound.

"What had happened, Joseph?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, Jade!" Joseph answered.

"May I explain." a voice startled them, the same they heard on their balloon. They turned back to watch two boys and a canine-like ghost Pokémon in front of them.

"You are one of the twerps, ain't it?" Jade asked, recognizing Alex.

"No." Alex replied, "I'm the one who transported you here and saved you from blasting away."

"Why would you do that?" Joseph asked.

"Because, I wan't a favor in return!" Alex said with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Jigglypuff's idea was given by enigmadcurse. Thank you for that.**

**UPDATES:**

**Julie captured a Jigglypuff and named her Jiggles.**

**Alex recruited Team Rocket for an unknown work.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	23. Shoot for the Moon Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

* * *

**Shoot for the Moon Stone**

The Heaven's Destined had finally reached the foot of Mt. Moon. As they were admiring the view, they saw a big pink flower-patterned tent with a familiar face.

"Hey, Candace!" Rose called, catching the orange-haired teen's attention.

"Oh, hey, Rose!" Candace said, "You all finally reached here."

"Hey, I'm Stacy." a black-haired girl greeted the group, "And you might be the new friends of Phineas and Ferb, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" Julie asked.

"Candace told me about your roller-coaster ride." Stacy said, "Too bad I wasn't there to have the fun."

"Don't worry," Tony said, "I think Phineas and Ferb do such things very often."

"You can't even imagine!" Candace said, "The worst part is, whenever I try to tell Mom, everything just disappear!"

"Why do you want to get them busted?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm their elder sister, duh!" Candace said, "It's my work to watch them out of trouble. And the things they do are simply dangerous!"

"I didn't found it dangerous." Thalia said, "Back at my world, kids like me face many dangers that are life-risking."

"Back at your world?" Stacy raised an eyebrow, when Thalia told them about their arrival at Pokémon World.

After finishing the story, she said, "I know you'll think I'm weird, but it's true."

"Thalia!" Candace said, keeping her hand on her shoulders and letting out a deep sigh, "I deal with my brothers' unbelievable inventions almost daily. Nothing surprises me much."

Suddenly, they heard a cry for help. "What's that?" Stacy said.

"Let's find out." Tony said, and all of them rushed towards the sound of the noise.

When they reached the scene, they saw a young man, almost in his 20's, being chased by a flock of bat-like Pokémon. He was wearing a lab coat and rimless spectacles.

The Pokémon chasing him were blue with a fanged mouth and no visible eyes. They had two thin legs and a pair of bat wings.

Tony scanned through his Tab. "Zubat, the bat Pokémon. Zubat sleeps most of the day and came out to hunt in the evening. The absence of eyes is balanced by their super-sensitive ears that can detect radio waves." the PokéTab informed.

"We must help!" Candace said, "Go, Sparky!" The Pokémon that appeared looked like a younger version of Pikachu with small, broad ears and relatively smaller body and tail. Like Pikachu, it had a pair of pink circles on its cheeks.

"Pichu, the pre-evolved form of Pikachu." Thalia's PokéTab announced, "These Pokémon are generally timid and shy, and prefer to avoid battles."

"Sparky, use Thunder wave." Candace ordered. Sparky charged itself and unleashed a wave of electric shock, that immobilized the Zubats.

"Thank you very much." the man said, "These Zubats are a nuisance. By the way, my name is Jasper Birch."

"Birch!" Stacy exclaimed, "As in Professor Birch of Hoenn!"

"Yes," he said, correcting his glasses, "I was here to see the Clefairy's evolution ritual with my eyes, but it seems like here's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Julie asked.

"The cave was inhabited by a large number of Clefairy, Zubats and Geodudes," Birch said, "but one fine day, one of the Zubats evolved and took over the cave with its Zubat minions. It dragged the other Pokémon out of the cave. If it's not stopped, the Clefairy will not be able to evolve."

"But where are the Clefairies?" Thalia asked.

"First of all, you must not use plurals for Pokémon, it's wrong." Birch said, "Multiple Clefairy are termed as Clefairy only, not Clefairies. Now, about your question, I'm not sure about their current habitat, but they'll surely come back for the evolution, if Golbat is not there."

"Okay, we'll fight that Golbat!" Tony said.

"Did you heard about that Joseph?" the familiar teen said to her partner.

"Sure, Jade!" Joseph said, "That Golbat seems pretty strong."

"We're here on a mission, did you forget?" Meowth said.

"But it's no big deal in getting some extra bonus." Jade said.

"Of course." Joseph said.

"Will you concentrate on the job?" Alex's voice startled the trio.

"We're on it!" all three of them said in unison.

"Don't screw it up this time, you got that?" Alex said.

"Yes, Emperor!" the trio said, as Alex turned and disappeared in the dense forest.

"Why did you recruit these jokers for the work you could've easily done?" Daimon asked, walking besides Alex.

"They'll do it right." he replied, "At least, the way I want it to get done."

Inside the Mt. Moon, the Destined were walking towards the base of the cave.

"Are these what you call Moon Stone?" Tony asked, picking up a dark grayish stone from the ground.

"Yes, but it's just a shard." Birch answered, "It can only make one Pokémon evolve. The cave is full of such stones."

"Something's striking my head again and again." Tony said, "How can a stone cause a Pokémon to change form?"

"Evolution is the process of growing." Birch said, "The Pokémon that hatch from the Pokémon eggs grow up and a major change occur in their size or appearance or sometimes both. A Weedle or Caterpie creates a silk shell around it while going through metamorphosis, then hatches from its pupation into a Beedrill or a Butterfree. The bulb on a Bulbasaur's back blooms into a bud and slowly opens itself into a full blossomed flower as the Pokémon grows. A Scyther develops a metallic exoskeleton and evolves into Scizor. A Pidgey grow bigger and stronger as it transits from a timid to a much aggravated form. It's the same with most of the Pokémon."

"However," he continued, "there are some Pokémon whose DNA is so stable that they don't evolve naturally. That's when the evolution stones play their part. These stones are naturally occurring rocks that radiate a tremendous amount of energy. This energy can mutate the DNA of certain Pokémon and can make them evolve. Like a Thunder Stone can transform a Pikachu into a much strong and agile Raichu."

"So, these stones are some sort of Pokémon Mutators." Tony said.

"Exactly." Birch replied, "Eevee is the most perfect example of Pokémon mutation. Their DNA is so reactive that they evolve with even the slightest radiations. Some trainers find it easy and convenient way to get a stronger Pokémon, while others find it unfair to force their Pokémon into evolution."

"So, what's with this Moon Stone and Clefairy?" Susan asked.

"The evolution stones we generally use get decayed when they came in contact with a compatible Pokémon." Birch said, "Once used, they vanish and can't be reused. But that giant Moon Stone at the base of Mt. Moon is special in a way that it gets renewed with time. And that's when the Clefairy perform their ritual."

The explanation virtually shortened the way, as the Destined reached a big hall-like area at the base of Mt. Moon. A giant meteorite was there at the center of the hall.

"That's the legendary Moon Stone!" Birch said. Before the Destined could adore the stone, a loud noise compelled them to shut their ears tight.

They looked at the source of the noise and found a large bat-like Pokémon hanging upside down the ceiling of the cavern.

It was different from the Zubat in a way that its head composed all of its body. It had two short legs and a wide mouth with fangs, two small eyes above it and large pair of wings.

"Golbat, the evolved form of Zubat." Tony's Tab informed, "Golbat is known to startle its preys with a high-pitched Screech, and then attack them with great speed and agility."

"So, that's the Golbat!" Thalia said, "Ponectro, I choose you." The Electric Pony appeared in front of Thalia.

"Go, Sparky!" Candace called.

Suddenly, a huge phalanx of Zubat entered the hall.

"It's not alone!" Kai said.

"So, are we?" Tony said, calling out Millimor and...Zubat!

"When did you caught a Zubat?" Julie asked as she called out Goleaf and Jigglypuff.

"At the entrance to the cave." Tony answered.

Soon, Figle, Fearow, Cetice, Pidgeotto, Snyche, Pikachu and Lizarth were out as well.

"Flying-types are effectively damaged by electric attacks." Birch said, when the Destined were fighting the Zubat.

"Got that!" Thalia exclaimed, as she commanded Ponectro to use Thunderbolt.

Candace and Scorpius joined Ponectro in the attack, and with the combined effort of the others the Zubat fled and Golbat fell unconscious on the ground.

Before anyone could react, a Pokéball appeared out of nowhere and collided with Golbat, the bat Pokémon getting captured.

"What's that!" Birch shouted.

The answer was a laughter.

"We'll be the richest rogues of all time"

"Creators of a grand design"

"Prepare for trouble, 'cause you're in the way"

"Make it double, up up and away"

"To doom this world with devastation"

"To give it a new figure through our creation"

"Joseph"

"Jade"

"We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong"

"For mayhem, madness and rare Pokémon"

"Meowth, if you stop us, then you're gone!"

"When will you learn?" Julie shouted.

"Never in this world!" Jade said with tongue out.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" Joseph commanded, and the hall was filled with smoke.

"Pidgeotto, Gust!" Susan commanded.

"Zubat, Whirlwind!" Tony said.

But as the two Pokémon swept the smoke away, Team Rocket had already fled with the Giant Moon Stone through a huge pit in the place where the Moon Stone was kept.

"Crap!" Birch cursed, "Onix!" The large snake appeared. "Follow the path of this tunnel!" Birch commanded, climbing to its back.

Onix whizzed inside the pit after all the kids have climbed its back.

Here, Team Rocket was on the loose with a large drill machine that looked like a rhinoceros Pokémon, the Moon Stone tied on the machine's back.

Suddenly, Joseph pushed the brakes. "What happened?" Meowth asked.

"They don't look much happy!" Joseph answered, pointing at the windscreen of the machine. As Meowth looked out, he saw angry faces of some peach-colored humanoid Pokémon.

"Clefairy!" one of them growled at Team Rocket.

"These Clefairy want us to return the Moon Stone where it was." Meowth translated.

"Or what you will do?" Jade shouted through the microphone. The Clefairy looked more enraged than before. They pointed their index finger out and started wagging them in to and fro motion.

Soon the fingertips glowed white and an explosion occurred in their machine, sending Team Rocket into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasted off again!" the trio shouted, before flying out of sight.

The Moon Stone, now free from any grip, started rolling on the slope of Mt. Moon towards the Clefairy. The Clefairy started running in order to protect themselves from getting smashed.

Unfortunately, one of the little Clefairy tripped on a stone and fell down.

Aghast, it closed its eyes as the rolling rock came nearer. But before, it could harm the Clefairy, Onix erupted out of the ground and stopped the rolling Moon Stone.

The Clefairy clapped in joy, looking that both them and the Moon Stone are safe and sound.

Birch, with the aid of the Destined, relocated the Moon Stone and the Clefairies followed them.

"It's time!" Birch said, as the Clefairy gathered around the Moon Stone in circles, and started dancing.

"They look so cute!" Rose said.

"Clef!" a voice caught her attention to the little Clefairy who was sitting at a corner watching its bruised leg.

Rose sprayed some Potion on the wound and said, "It will be alright, why don't you go and join your friends?"

"Clef!" it said in a voice that seemed like denial.

"This little Clefairy thinks out of the box!" Birch said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Clefairy wants to go out of the Mt. Moon and see the outer world." Birch said, "It says it don't like it here."

"How do you know what it said?" Rose asked.

"After years of working with Pokémon, I've started to understand them." Birch said, "Come on, take out your Pokéball."

Rose followed, and Clefairy allowed its capture. Then, she turned to watch that the Clefairy dancing around the stone are changing!

Their ears grew bigger and so did their body. The little wing-like projections on their back also enlarged and after the complete transformation, there was a group of Clefable instead of Clefairy.

"Clefable, the evolved form of Clefairy." Candace's PokéTab informed, "In the folklores around Kanto, Clefables are believed to grant a wish of the children for their broken milk-teeth."

"It's such a nice thing to see!" Candace said.

"Pokémon evolution is indeed the greatest mysteries in this world!" Birch commented.

The next morning, the Destined waved goodbye to Candace, Stacy and Professor Birch and left ahead for the Cerulean City.

Somewhere in the wild, the trio was kneeling before Alex for mercy.

"Please forgive us, Emperor!" they said in unison, "We can't get you the Moon Stone, but you can have the Golbat!"

"Keep it with yourself," Alex said, "You'll need it. As for your failure, there will be another time. Till then, get lost and follow those kids. I want the report on everything."

"Yes, sir!" they said standing upright and running away.

"I told you they'll fail." Daimon spat.

"They didn't." Alex said, smiling, "They did what I wanted them to do: distract everyone, so I can get this." He took out a glistening obsidian gem from his pocket that made Daimon let out an evil laugh of victory.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how was the chapter? Everyone now has two ****Pokémo**n each, except Thalia.

**UPDATES:**

**Rose captured a Clefairy.**

**Tony captured a Zubat.**

**Jade captured a Golbat.**

**Alex obtained an obsidian gem from Mt. Moon.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	24. City of the Aura Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

**And Thanks to ForeverAWSOMEAuraSpaceDragon for the submission of Kathy... I hope you will like your OC.**

* * *

**City of the Aura Knight**

The Destined are en route to the Cerulean City, when suddenly, a strange Pokémon appears out of nowhere.

It looked like a bipedal fox having dark-grey fur with ink-blue accents. It had a voluminous ink-blue mane that ended in a ponytail.

"Hey, what's that?" Thalia said, looking into her Tab.

"Zoroark, the Illusion Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua." the Tab announced, "This Pokémon protect itself from the predators by trapping them in illusions that are highly realistic."

"I want this Pokémon." Thalia said, "Ponectro!" Ponectro appeared in front of Zoroark. But before Thalia could command Ponectro to attack, a voice stopped her, "Hey, that's my Pokémon!"

The speaker was a girl of nearly 15 who had ink-blue hair and blue eyes. She had worn a blue vest above a black full-sleeved shirt with sky blue knee length pants.

There was another Pokémon by her side that looked like a bipedal jackal with sapphire-blue, grey and cream fur, and metallic spikes: one on the back of each of his hands and one on its chest.

Zoroark chimed with happiness and ran to the girl. Tony scanned the other Pokémon and the Tab informed, "Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. This Pokémon is able to detect aura that help us to read the opponent's thoughts."

"Are you okay, Morganna?" the girl asked, then turned to Thalia, "Why were you attacking my Pokémon?"

"I thought it was a wild one." Thalia replied, "And then, why don't you keep it inside a Pokéball?"

"She don't like it." the girl answered.

"She?" Julie asked, "Is she a girl?"

"Of course." the girl answered, "By the way, my name is Kathy, and you?"

"I'm Julie," Julie introduced, "and here's Thalia, Scorpius, Rose, Tony, Susan and Kai."

"Nice to meet you all." Kathy said.

"Wait, Kathy." a voice boomed in Kathy's mind, and she looked at her Lucario.

"What is it, Zen?" she asked, but neither had she moved her lips, nor the voice came out.

The Lucario looked at Kathy and spoke, but again the voice was heard only inside her head. "These children," he said, "don't you feel their aura is somewhat different?"

"Hell, you're right!" Kathy said, looking at the Destined.

Kathy's vision blurred and she saw different colored energies enlightening the Destined.

"What is going on?" Thalia asked, confused on what was happening.

"Your aura is unlike the normal people in this world." Kathy said.

"Yes, we're not from this world." Scorpius said, gaining a surprised look from Kathy.

"How did you know?" To everyone's surprise, it was Kai who spoke.

After a suspicious glare, Kathy managed a smile and said, "Zen can talk telepathically. He told me that you got a different aura."

"And?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what?" Kathy counter-questioned.

"Why am I feeling like you're hiding something?" Kai asked.

"Nope." Kathy said, "It's nothing like that!"

"Kai, what happened?" Thalia asked confusedly.

"Nothing!" Kai said, regaining his calm and I'm-not-bothered-to-know expression.

"That guy's scary!" Zoroark said telepathically.

"Yes, but he thought we know something he don't want us to know." Kathy said telepathically, "We must keep an eye on them."

"So, where are you going?" Kathy asked.

"Cerulean City." Rose answered.

"Me too." Kathy answered, "But before that I'm going to the legendary city of Rota."

"Where's that?" Susan asked.

"To the north of Pewter." Kathy said, pointing towards a direction, "The royal Queen of Cameran Palace organizes a festival every year to find the year's Aura Guardian?"

"What's an Aura Guardian?" Scorpius asked.

"Come with me," Kathy said, "you'll get to know everything once we reach there."

"That sounds like fun." Julie said, "We must check it out."

"Sure." Tony said and they all started walking behind Kathy, except Kai, who was still suspicious about Kathy. This aura thing was not going down his neck.

"That girl don't seem trustworthy." he muttered, "Her Pokémon are awkward as well: one can read minds and the other is an illusionist. I don't find it alright."

He waited till the others went out of sight but then, ran towards the direction.

"I need to keep an eye on that girl!" Kai said, to himself, "I know she's hiding something!"

The City of Rota, to the Destined's amazement, was a beautiful city that looked like it was a kingdom of Medieval Europe. The houses were all fashioned like the Renaissance Era. The natives were dressed as the knights and ladies of the Medieval times.

"Wow!" Scorpius said in awe, "This reminded me of Hogwarts."

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing." Kai said, joining them. Scorpius looked at Kai with a confused expression, but Kai's glare instructed him to keep quiet.

"So, before you enter the Cameran Palace," Kathy said, more suspicious due to Kai's behavior, "you need to change."

She took them to a dressing store and asked the shopkeeper to lend them dresses for the festival.

The girls found some beautiful princess gowns. Susan chose a blue and white, to match with Cetice's skin. Rose selected a rosy red one, to match her name. Julie selected a violet-colored gown and Thalia selected a yellow, but the latter looked as if any Ursaring has stolen her lunch.

"I hate this festival!" she groaned, feeling uncomfortable in the frilled and heavy gown.

Soon, the boys and Kathy entered the scene. Scorpius and Kai had retained their dressings, as Kathy said they already looked like the legendary magician Horrus and the warrior John Blade. Tony was dressed like a full cavalry knight and Kathy was dressed in a sapphire skin-tight shirt and white leggings with a shiny silver armor vest.

"Where did you got that?" Thalia asked Kathy with eyes wide, regretting why she didn't find the dress before Kathy.

"I made it." Kathy said, looking at her dress, "This was the dressing Lady Artemis used."

"What!" Thalia was shocked, "Did you just said Artemis?"

"Yes," Kathy said, "she was the first female aura guardian and the cousin of famous Sir Aaron."

"Oh!" Thalia said, "Can I have something like that? I'm feeling awkward in this dress!"

"Sure," Kathy said, "Lady Artemis felt that girls must have equal rights as the men and hence, she trained girls in aura manipulation. You can dress as Lady Hayley."

"I will dress like anyone who can get rid of these frills and ribbons!" Thalia said.

"By the way," Kathy asked casually, "why were you so shocked on hearing Lady Artemis' name?"

Thalia was going to speak, when Kai grabbed her wrist, signaling her to be quiet.

"Oh, I had a teacher named Artemis." Thalia said, hiding the truth.

"Where are you from?" Kathy said, a little more suspicious.

"Newland Town, Alneo." Kai said, before anyone could answer.

When everyone was dressed, they headed to the Cameran Palace. Thalia slowed down to walk with Kai.

"What's in your mind, Kai?" she asked. Kai just raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talkin' about!" Thalia snapped, "Why did you stopped me there?"

Kai took a deep breath and said, "I have a strange feeling about this girl. Remember, we are here for a mission, thus trusting anyone so easily is definitely a flaw. We don't even know if she's a friend or foe."

Maybe this was the longest thing Kai ever said at once, because after that he didn't wait for any word from Thalia that could start a conversation.

The Cameran Palace was a huge royal building that was filled with trainers participating in the festival.

"Heroes and Warriors!" a girl stood at the platform where a marvelous throne was placed, "Prepare yourself for the ruler of Rota, the heiress of the Cameran throne, her highness, Queen Ilene."

A woman entered the hall, dressed in royal robes with a golden staff that had a shiny blue Pokéball at the top. She was wearing a golden crown studded with gems and crystals.

Everyone bowed as she approached the throne and said, "The Warriors of Pokémon World, you all are here to enjoy the festival of aura where we select the Hero of the Year. But as per the tradition, the ceremony starts with the ball dance dedicated to Mew, the ancestor of all Pokémon. So, all of you please select your partners."

Julie asked Tony and Rose paired with Scorpius. Thalia looked at Kai thinking if must ask him, but before she could, Kai said, "Don't even think about it!"

"Oh, come on Kai!" she said, "It's a tradition."

"So what?" he replied curtly. As the answer, Thalia grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the dance area.

"What..." Kai spoke but Thalia stopped him, "Just shut up!" This would have been the first time that Kai was intimidated by someone's glare, but Thalia's electric blue eyes gave an expression that she'd kill him if he objected.

"So, can we have some music?" Queen said and the music started. As everyone was dancing, someone asked Susan, "May I dance with you?" Susan turned back and saw a boy with black hair and black-golden prince robes. His face was hidden with a fancy mask.

"Sure." she replied, and the boy held her hand, taking her for dance.

While dancing he said, "You dance very well."

"Yes, I had done it uncountable times previously." Susan answered.

"You're a trainer, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but why?" she asked.

"Well, I've heard that there are a lot rare and powerful Pokémon in the Tree of Beginning." he said, "I'm already heading to that place, if you want you can join."

"Well, I'm already with my friends here." she said.

"They won't be going anywhere till the festival is over." the boy said, leaving Susan and going out of the hall.

Susan followed him, but Kai caught a glimpse of her leaving the hall.

"Where's she going?" he said, as Thalia understood what Kai was thinking.

"Let's go." she said, and both of them left the hall to go after Susan.

"So, you are a trainer as well, ain't it?" Susan asked the boy.

"Yeah," he said, "I started off Pewter with my Marill."

"What's your name?" Susan asked.

"Jacob." the boy answered, removing his mask.

Thalia wanted to run to Susan and ask her what she was thinking to do, but when they saw Jacob with her, they stopped.

When Susan was not noticing, one of Jacob's eyes zoomed to the back of his head to watch back, but Kai and Thalia were hidden, so he could not see them.

"Did you just saw that?" Thalia asked, to which, Kai simply nodded.

"He's not a human!" Kai said, "We can't risk losing his sight."

They followed the duo to a large tree, which was not literally a tree! In fact, it was a tree-like structure made up of crystals.

"Wow!" Susan awed, "Is this the Tree of Beginning?"

"Absolutely." Jacob answered, entering a cave like opening, "Come inside." Susan followed him, but before Kai and Thalia could catch up to them, they just vanished.

"This place is not the way it looks." Kai said, "Be prepared."

As they started deeper inside the crystal cavern, some strange force levitated Thalia above the ground. Kai leapt and grabbed her wrist, only to be taken along with her.

Here, in the Cameran Palace, the others had finally realized that their teammates were missing.

"Where are they?" Tony asked, not getting any answers from the others.

"They were here just a while ago, weren't they?" Julie doubted.

"Guys," Kathy got their attention, "your friends are in trouble."

"What?" everyone snapped.

"Zen told me." Kathy said, "They've gone to the Tree of Beginning. That place is not for humans."

"Okay, we're leaving now." Tony said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kathy asked.

"To that Tree of whatever!" Tony said, "I'm not the one to sit back and watch my friends get into trouble."

As they ran out of the hall, Kathy followed them, calling, "Wait for me!"

Inside the tree, Susan was obviously in a state of trouble. She was walking through the crystalline cavern with Jacob when suddenly a noise caught her attention as a phalanx of Pokémon that looked like crystals.

She looked at Jacob for help, but unfortunately the boy seemed like he just vanished.

"Cetice! Pidgeotto!" Susan called out. The two Pokémon appeared but just like Susan, they were intimidated by the huge number of the crystal Pokémon.

"Cetice! Water Gun!" Susan ordered and the Cetacean fired a jet of water at the Pokémon, but it simply deflected.

They soon reached Susan and grabbed her, vanishing as if they never existed, leaving behind only Pidgeotto and Cetice.

Something similar happened to Kai as the force that pulled them finally dropped them in front of numerous flower-like Pokémon that looked awkwardly ancient. Kai and Thalia both called out their Pokémon but as it happened with Susan, their every attack missed and finally the Pokémon vanished with them, leaving Figle, Ponectro and Fearow behind.

"The aura.!" Kathy heard her Lucario, "Their aura is gone! I can't detect them!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kathy said, in a tensed voice.

"Either they are cladded by some strong energy that don't allow me to detect their aura," Lucario said, suddenly his voice turning gloomy, "or they died.!"

Kathy was shocked for a while, but gained her conscious and said, "Let's hope it's the first option, Zen!"

The five entered the crystalline Tree of Beginning to find out that everything looked as if there was no life present in the cavern.

* * *

**What has happened to Kai, Thalia and Susan? Who's Kathy and what is she hiding? Will the remaining Destined be able to save their friends, or will face what Kai, Thalia and Susan faced? What will happen at the Tree of Beginning? Wait for the next chapter for the answers. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**UPDATES:**

**The Destined have reached the Tree of Beginning where three of them mystically disappeared.**

**The Destined met Kathy who is revealed to own a Zoroark, named Morganna and a Lucario, named Zen.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	25. Queen of the Crystals

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot and a few characters..!**

**And this chapter is a little longer than the previous, being the 25th Chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Queen of the Crystals**

**Recap: The Destined reached Cameran Palace, where Jacob met Susan and took her to the Tree of Beginning. Kai and Thalia followed them, but the mysterious crystalline tree had its own secrets as Susan, Kai and Thalia mystically vanished when some mysterious Pokémon attacked them. The other Destined reached the Tree of Beginning with Kathy and are searching for their friends. **

.

"Kathy, are you hiding something?" Scorpius asked the blue-haired teen.

"No!" she said, a little hesitating, "Why are you asking?"

"Because I can see it on your face." Scorpius said, "You said this tree is not for humans. Do you know what must have happened to Kai, Thalia and Susan?"

Kathy let out a sigh. Then she started, "This tree is a living organism made up of living crystals. The antibodies in this tree aim at eradicating any living matter that can cause a threat."

"And that means us, ain't it?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kathy replied, "Years ago, Professor Ash visited this tree. He is the only one after Sir Aaron who survived and reached the centre of the tree."

"If he did!" Rose said, "Then we'll do that as well."

"Professor Ash has the same aura as Sir Aaron." Kathy said, "It's the main reason he managed to survive."

"But Professor Ash is not a Heaven's Destined," Scorpius said, "we are!"

"What?" Kathy said in disbelief.

"Kai stopped me that time when I was going to tell you." Scorpius said, "Maybe he took you as a threat. But we're the ones chosen from different worlds to fight Demonight. I know you won't believe, but-"

Kathy cut his words in between, "I do believe you. Zen had told me that you guys have a different kind of aura, hence I was suspicious, but it makes sense now."

"Guys," Julie drew their attention at the mysterious Pokémon coming towards them, "They don't look like friends."

These Pokémon looked like octahedral crystals with a pair of three little crystals forming finger like extensions. They were monochromatic, yet each crystal had a different color.

"I've never seen such Pokémon before." Kathy said, looking into her PokéTab, which informed, "Rubixtal, the Crystalline Pokémon. These Pokémon live in groups and attach with each other to form gigantic structures. The primary type of Rubixtal is Rock, and the second type can be Fire, Water, Ice, Grass, Poison or Electric determined by the particular Rubixtal's color."

"Zen, Morganna!" Kathy called out her Pokémon.

The crystals started to assemble, forming a multi-colored crystal form of the Lucario and Zoroark.

"Zen, Aura Sphere! Morganna, Dark Pulse!" Kathy commanded. Lucario created an orb of bright blue aura, and Zoroark created a ring of dark energy, shooting simultaneously at the crystal Pokémon. The crystals glowed silverish and the attacks got reflected at the two Pokémon.

"They know Mirror Coat!" Kathy said in shock. The Destined called out their Pokémon, but the other crystals copied and assembled into the anatomy of their opponents.

"We are outnumbered!" Tony said.

"Morganna, use your illusion." Kathy said, and her Zoroark followed. The crystals were now fighting each other instead of the Destined.

"That would be enough for us to escape." Kathy said and all of them ran towards the opposite direction.

While running, Morganna suddenly collided with Cetice and Pidgeotto.

"Hey, they're Susan's Pokémon!" Julie said.

"But where's Susan?" Kathy asked, and as the answer Cetice started to cry.

Morganna tried to console the Cetacean, but it was so scared that it started crying much harder.

"Where is Susan?" Julie asked Pidgeotto, who answered in its own language.

"Zen, please interpret!" Kathy said, and Lucario explained everything Pidgeotto had narrated.

The scene outside the tree was somewhat tensed. "Did I asked you to do that?" Alex shouted, grabbing Jacob's collar and slamming him into a tree.

"But Emperor, I was just-" Jacob/Daimon said, but was interrupted by Alex's glare. "Next time, just do what I say.!" Alex said.

"But I was trying to simplify your job." Daimon justified.

"Daimon!" Alex growled, "Let me tell you one thing loud and clear. The Destined are all mine and I'll finish them off myself. You will not interfere."

Alex left his collar and Daimon finally caught his breath. He then said, "Sorry to say, Emperor, but are you angry only because I tried to handle your rivals?" Alex raised an eyebrow to which, Daimon said, "You are angry because out of all the Destined, I chose that particular girl, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"You have feelings for her." Daimon said, "When time will come you will betray us and that girl will be the cause."

"Don't dream in the day, Daimon!" Alex said, turning back, "I'll surely kill her when time will come."

The base of the Tree of Beginning was calm and silent when an explosion of black fumes brought Alex and Howlett.

"Howlett, what do you think happened to them?" Alex asked. Howlett just gave a confused glare as the answer.

Roaming around, Alex's eyes got stuck on a large blue-colored crystal with a human sillhouette inside it.

As Alex went nearer, he saw more clearly. Trapped in the translucent crystal was Susan.

"Howlett, break that crystal!" Alex commanded, and Howlett charged at the crystal with all his strength, but didn't even caused a scratch on it.

"Crap!" Alex said, "Howlett, try with Shadow Ball!" But before Alex could proceed, numerous crystalline Pokémon surrounded Susan's crystal.

As Alex learned about the Rubixtal from his Tab, the Pokémon assembled themselves with Susan's crystal and formed a giant bear-like structure, with Susan's crystal on its chest.

"Howlett!" Alex said, "It seems we're in a fix." Howlett took its position.

"Howlett, Quick Attack!" Alex commanded, but the Rubixtal complex fired a wide array of thunderbolts, causing Howlett to stop.

"Charmander, flamethrower!" Alex called, and the fire lizard appeared, shooting a powerful jet of flame from its mouth.

The crystal complex stepped back, but replied with Water Guns, that were almost a Tsunami considering the number of attackers.

"Dodge, Charmander!" Alex said, "Howlett, Shadow Ball!" The Pokémon followed and the Shadow Ball hit its target.

"I must disassemble them if I need to win." Alex said, to himself. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the large blue quartz at the crystal beast's chest.

"Howlett!" Alex commanded, "Use Shadow Travel and go inside that beast! Harm it from inside."

Howlett understood his trainer's plan as he disappeared in black fumes.

"Charmander, use Fire Spin to keep the beast busy!" Alex commanded and Charmander followed.

"Howlett, use Shadow Beam!" Alex shouted, and after a while black energy started leaking out of the fissures in the crystal and the beast shattered into pieces after a loud explosion. The cavern was soon filled with numerous crystals of different colors. From the large heap of fainted Rubixtal, Howlett struggled out, soon collapsing due to exhaustion and the effect of its own Shadow Beam.

"Return Howlett!" Alex said, calling the canine ghost back, "You did a brilliant job."

He turned to Susan who was freed from the crystal prison by the impact of Shadow Beam. As Alex leaned beside her, she opened her eyes.

"Alex!" she said, in a heavy voice, "I knew you're still good."

"You are still wrong." Alex said in a harsh tone, "I saved you because I wanted to kill you myself."

"Liar," Susan said, "if you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it by now."

"Emperors do not attack the weaklings." Alex said in pride, "What's the fun if you can't enjoy it?"

"Exactly, Emperor!" a feminine voice boomed in the cavern as a human figure emerged out of a large crystal.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"The Emperor of Pokémon asking one of his minions her identity." the lady said in a Russian accent, "It's an honor, your highness."

She bowed to Alex as she came into the light. She was a woman with multicolored crystals covering her body like armor. Emerald crystals composed her breastplate and rubies made her back. Sapphires composed her legs and amethysts created her arms, ending in topaz fingers. Her head was covered in a helmet of different crystals, only revealing her milk-white mouth and rose-red lips.

"My name is Quartzanne, the Queen of Crystals." the lady introduced.

"So, you're a Hell's Kaizer?" Alex asked.

"Sure enough, my lord." she said, "The ruler of the Rubixtal, it was me who created this tree."

Alex wanted to order her to free the Destined, but before he could, they heard footsteps from a distance.

"Your Pokémon are tired, my lord." Quartzanne said, "You must leave." With a wave of hand, crystals emerged from the ground around Alex, vanishing along with him.

Soon, Kathy and the Destined entered the scene.

"Welcome, dear Destined!" Quartzanne said in a flattering voice, "I was waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Kathy asked, finally seeing the exhausted Susan, "Where are the other two?"

"For the first question, I'm Quartzanne." Quartzanne said, "For the second, I've a doubt. Which two are you talking about?"

She raised her hands and numerous large crystals emerged out of the ground, with a lot of humans trapped inside. Scorpius found Kai and Thalia inside a red and a yellow crystal respectively, but Kathy's eyes were on a different crystal.

This one was light pink and inside was not a human. It was a Pokémon who looked like a little embryonic creature.

"Mew!" she exclaimed, turning to Quartzanne "What have you done with them?"

"Just added them to my collection." Quartzanne said, "Nice, isn't it?"

"You managed to defeat Mew?" Kathy asked in disbelief.

"A child's play for a Hell's Kaizer." Quartzanne replied.

"A Hell's Kaizer!" Tony said in surprise. He knew that if she was one of them, Quartzanne will surely be far powerful than anyone can imagine. And at this stage, even the combined power of the Destined would not be enough to defeat her.

"Release them now!" Kathy growled.

"Was I supposed to laugh at that?" Quartzanne asked sarcastically, "They are my trophies, and soon you'll all be one of them."

"I won't let you." Kathy said.

"Let's play a game." Quartzanne said, "You can use any number of Pokémon. With one of your Pokémon down, I'll captivate one of your friends, and if you defeat me, I'll let them go!"

"This is not a game!" Kathy said, "Zen, Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired an orb of aura, but before it could reach Quartzanne, she blocked it with a large crystal.

"Puny mortals!" she said, "You can't even touch me." She raised her hand at the ground and crystals emerged from it, binding Zen's legs to the ground. Then, Quartzanne aimed her hand at Zen himself, firing sharp amethyst crystal projectiles at him. The projectiles dug into Zen's skin as the Pokémon cried in pain.

He fell down on his knees, struggling painfully. Kathy shouted, "What you did to him?"

"Nothing much!" Quartzanne smirked, "I just, what you trainers say, poisoned him!" Soon Lucario fell on the ground unconscious, finally giving up to the pain.

Suddenly, a large blue crystal was formed around the already unconscious Susan, and she was added in the prisoners' list of Quartzanne.

"A deal's a deal." Quartzanne said.

"Morganna, use Illusion!" Kathy commanded, returning Zen to his Pokéball. The Zoroark tried, but before she could, a polished while crystal made her attack reflect.

"She's far too powerful!" Kathy said in fear, returning Morganna. A brown crystal trapped Julie inside.

"Let me handle this!" Scorpius said, "Snyche!" The psychic snake appeared.

"A Heaven's Pokémon!" Quartzanne said, "That won't help you!"

"We'll see!" Scorpius said, "Snyche, use Confusion!" Snyche's third eye glowed, but Quartzanne looked unharmed.

"I'm made up of crystals, you can't use those idiotic attacks on me." she said, gesturing her hand at Snyche, who was soon trapped in a crystalline tomb erupting from the ground.

"And now, it's your turn!" Quartzanne said, trapping Scorpius in a crystal coffin, "Who's next?"

"Me!" Rose said, enraged at Scorpius being crystallized, "Lizarth, Dragonbreath!" Lizarth materialized from the energy, and fired a green gaseous attack, only to be blocked by yet another crystal. Just like the others, Quartzanne's power defeated Lizarth, and Rose too was trapped in the crystal.

Tony's Millimor was also unable to imply a scratch and he soon joined the others.

"That leaves only you and me!" Kathy said, "Empress, I choose you!"

The next Pokémon was a large penguin that looked pretty royal because of the crown like projections from its beak and a body like the coat of arms.

"An Empoleon!" Quartzanne said, "I guess this is your starter Pokémon."

"Sure," Kathy said, "you know, my parents had a one-on-one battle to decide who'll be my starter."

"Interesting!" Quartzanne said, "I'll listen to it once I add you to my trophies."

"I won't give you time for that!" Kathy said, "Empress, Ocean Beam!"

The Empoleon fired a bright blue beam of energy at Quartzanne. Like before, she tried to block it with a crystal, but the beam blasted through the crystal and hit Quartzanne. However, the collision with the shielding crystal decreased the impact of the beam.

"You dare touch me!" Quartzanne growled in rage, as the topaz on her fingers started to glow. She fired a blast of electricity at Empress, but it elegantly dodged the attack.

"Now, use Sky Uppercut!" Kathy said and Empress landed a straight hit before Quartzanne could react.

"Empress, Aura Sphere!" Kathy commanded.

"What!" Quartzanne said in disbelief, "Empoleon can't learn this attack!"

"Maybe," Kathy said, "but when you're talking about the starter Pokémon of an Aura Guardian, you are wrong!"

The aura sphere was sapphire blue instead of bright pale-blue and it landed a direct hit, slamming Quartzanne to one of the crystals.

"You'll pay for this!" Quartzanne said, as hundreds of Rubixtal emerged from the ground and started to assemble with their mistress.

"That's cheating!" Kathy said.

"Everything's fair in love and war!" Quartzanne said, as she transformed into a large version of herself, "Now bear the fury of the Crystal Queen!"

"Empress, return!" Kathy shouted, but before the red beam could touch the Empoleon, it was blocked by a wall of crystals. After the wall submerged back into the ground, Kathy saw her Empoleon trapped inside a crystal that had a crowned top.

"This one will be special!" Quartzanne said, "The only Pokémon who managed to touch me! And now, it's your turn." She gestured at Kathy, who turned to crystal just like the others.

Quartzanne looked around her. "What a nice view!" she chuckled, "Crystals crystals everywhere! Now there life energy will make me powerful. No Heaven's Destined! No one can stop me!"

"I will!" a voice interrupted her moments of joy, followed by flames erupting from the ground.

She turned back and saw cracks appearing on Kai's crystal.

"3" he said and the cracks got deeper.

"2" he continued the countdown as the flames got intense.

"1" he opened his eyes and his crystal coffin shattered into pieces, "Let It Rip!" he pulled the ripcord from his launcher and his beyblade whizzed through the air, hitting Quartzanne straight on her face, creating a scratch on her crystal helmet.

"You filthy mortal!" she cursed, "I'll destroy you!"

"Never dream about something you can't." Kai said, "Dranzer!" A loud cry echoed in the cavern as Figle darted out of the flames. But it was no longer Figle. The little eagle had grown bigger, with the golden circlet on its head transformed into a juvenile crown and a flame erupting on its head. Its back had grown white cape-like feathers and the golden lines on its chest now looked like a ribcage.

"Falclaw, the evolved form of Figle." Kai's Tab informed.

"Dranzer, Flamethrower!" Kai shouted, but instead of the flamethrower, his Dranzer blasted an orange beam of energy at Quartzanne.

"Infernus Beam." Kai's Tab informed, "The sinister beam for Fire-type." However, another crystal shield blocked the beam.

"You can't defeat me, fool!" Quartzanne boasted.

"I'n not even trying!" Kai said, "Atleast not alone!" Quartzanne's eyes widened as her crystal shield focused the beam on Mew's crystal, which started to melt.

"How?" Quartzanne gaped in disbelief.

"A little optics!" Kai said, as Mew was freed from the crystal trap. The Pokémon levitated in the air, examining the situation.

Quartzanne aimed her fist at Mew, but before she could do anything, a bolt of electricity fell on her. As she turned at the source, she saw Ponectro, glaring at the Quartz Mistress.

Before she could do anything, Mew's body glowed bright, turning everything back as it was and everyone was released from there coffin.

Every single person called out his Pokémon, and the cavern was soon filled with Pokémon of different species.

"You all will perish!" Quartzanne shouted, as the whole crystalline tree started to shiver an the cavern started to collapse.

Mew teleported everyone out of the tree and they saw the entire tree collapsing and reforming into a humanoid structure.

Everyone ordered their Pokémon to attack, but the large crystal body didn't looked affected.

"You thought it'll be that easy to defeat a Hell's Kaizer!" Quartzanne growled.

Suddenly, three figures appeared on the top of the crystal colossus' head.

"The Legendary Golems!" Kathy exclaimed, looking at Regirock, Regice and Registeel. The three golems attacked the head with their Hyper Beams.

"We must join them." Kathy said, "Attack at once! Empress, Ocean Beam! Zen, Focus Beam! Morganna, Dark Pulse!" The Pokémon followed their trainer's orders and attacked. The Destined and other trainers joined the assault, and soon, the crystal colossus collapsed, leaving behind a large mountain of crystalline matter.

"Where's that Quartzanne?" Kai asked hatefully.

"She's gone!" a voice echoed in his mind, "But you'll meet her again." Kai looked at Mew, who was staring back at him with its large eyes.

"If that happens," Kai said, "she won't be able to escape again."

The golems walked out of the crystalline rubble.

"Can you make it as it was?" Kathy asked Mew, "The Tree of Beginning was the source of all aura in the Pokémon world."

"The true source of aura is the human's inner virtue." Mew said telepathically, "The tree was just a raw material. But, considering that this tree was my only home, I'll have to rebuild it."

For the first time in the history of Cameran, it was Mew who chose the "Hero(es) of the Year" and Kathy & the Destined shared the honor.

* * *

**So, how was the next part at the Tree of Beginning? I know Kai's Beyblade had been shattered to pieces, but how it was revitalized will be told later in the story. Stay tuned…**

**PS: Thanks again to ****ForeverAWSOMEAuraSpaceDragon**** for Kathy.**

**UPDATES:**

**The Destined met Quatzanne, the third Hell's Kaizer.**

**Kathy is revealed to own an Empoleon, named Empress.**

**Kai's Figle evolved into Falclaw.**

**A new attack, Infernus Beam is introduced.**

**PS: Please Please Please Review! Any suggestions, ideas, OCs or Original Pokémon are welcome…**


	26. Triple-Tag Aquatic Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.! Thanks again for Kathy.**

* * *

**Triple-Tag Aquatic Battle**

Cerulean City, a beautiful city with flowing water and blooming flowers. The Destined and their new travel-partner Kathy just arrived the beautiful city of Cerulean after their unexpected encounter with Quartzanne, the Hell's Kaizer.

The city had a beautiful landscape with a few houses surrounded by large gardens of blooming flowers and a little brook flowing on the northern side of the city.

"The Cerulean Lagoon is highly rich in minerals and nutrients." Kathy told, "This is the reason why the land in Kanto is so fertile."

"That's awesome." Julie said, "So, you'll be challenging the Gym here, won't you?"

"Yes, that will be my second badge in Kanto." Kathy chimed in excitement.

"Nice to meet you again." a voice caught their attention, as they saw a familiar olive-haired boy at a distance.

"Hey, isn't that Eden?" Scorpius asked.

"The guy who fought Terry at Viridian." Thalia replied, "Of course he's the one."

Eden walked up to them and asked, "So, you're here for the Gym?"

"Only me." Kathy said, "By the way, my name's Kathy Shinji."

"Eden Armstrong." Eden replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Are you somehow related to Niel Armstrong?" Tony asked.

"No, who was he?" Eden asked.

"The first man who landed on the moon." Julie added.

"Who said that?" Eden snapped, "The first human to land on the moon was Selena Saffron, a hero after whom the Saffron City is named."

Nobody tried to argue as they knew the Pokémon World had a different history than theirs.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Eden said, "Let's head to the Gym. You know, I've been waiting since two days as the Cerulean Sisters were off to Celadon for their stage show. But they returned last night and the Gym has reopened."

"Well, we need a little rest and a little lunch before that." Kathy said.

"Okay, I'll be training on the outskirts of the city and will be back by the afternoon." Eden said, "Meet me outside the Gym at 1:30 sharp." Kathy replied with a nod and they headed to the Pokémon Center.

After having lunch and getting their Pokémon healed, they left for the Gym. The Gym was a large dome-shaped structure, azure blue in color. It was shimmering like water in the sunshine, adding to its beauty.

"Its pretty cool." Julie awed.

"Yeah and you are late by 4 minutes and 23.56 seconds." Eden said, earning an annoyed look from the group.

They walked inside the gym which looked like a live aquarium with different types of aquatic Pokémon.

"The Gym Leaders know how to look beautiful." Tony said, amazed by the view. Even Kai was amazed at the beauty, though his forever stern expression didn't let him show that.

"Oh, we got challengers, ain't it?" a feminine voice drew their attention out of the beautiful gym interior as three ladies entered the scene. The three looked highly familiar, except their hairstyles and dresses.

The eldest one was blonde-haired and green-eyed, wearing a pink flower-patterned shirt and blue jeans; the younger one was blue-haired and crimson-eyed, wearing a yellow dress; and the youngest one was a redhead with blue eyes, wearing an orange swimgear.

"Which one of you is the Gym Leader?" Eden asked.

"All three of us." the eldest sister replied, "I'm Daisy, and these are my sisters Violet and Lily, and we are the Cerulean Sensational Sisters."

"So, you all will battle together?" Kathy asked doubtfully.

"Hell, no!" Violet replied, "You can choose between us."

"But I've heard that there's only one Leader in Cerulean." Kathy said.

"That was years ago." Lily said, "When our youngest sister was the Leader, but she shifted to Alneo with her husband and son. Now, she's the Leader of Riverside Gym at Alneo."

"Riverside, I think I've heard this name." Rose said, recalling her memories, "Wait, is her name Misty?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Daisy asked.

"Professor Ash mentioned her once." Rose said, Scorpius still confused on how she managed to remember that minor information.

"Ash!" Violet chuckled, "He was a great trainer of his time. So, you all are from Alneo?"

"Except Kathy and Eden." Julie answered.

"Are you all here to challenge us?" Lily asked, a little intimidated by the sight of nine trainers showing up at once.

"Nope!" Thalia said, getting a sigh of relief from Lily, "Eden and Kathy, just the two of them."

"Three!" a familiar cold voice broke their conversation, as they watched Alex walking towards them.

Before anyone could speak, Daisy said, "So in this case, we'll play a triple tag battle. The team with atleast one Pokémon standing will win."

"What!" everyone, except Kai and Alex screamed.

"That's a good idea." Violet said, "This way, we can test your coordination and teamwork as well."

"If you're prepared, let's head to the arena." Daisy said, leading them to a blue glass door.

The glass door revealed a large arena that was primarily a swimming pool with a few platforms and a large Pokéball shaped platform at the centre of the pool.

After they took their positions, Daisy announced the rules, "Each trainer will choose only one Pokémon and you can tag a teammate whenever you want. If you did, the tagged teammate and their Pokémon will continue the fight. You can tag your partners as many times you want. The Team with all three Pokémon unable to battle will lose."

"Start the fight!" the referee called.

"Go, Poliwrath!" Lily called, and a bipedal indigo-colored Pokémon appeared. It had a white belly with a black swirl on it.

"Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective." Thalia's Tab informed.

"Cloyster, I choose you!" Violet said, calling a clam-like Pokémon with a face like Gastly, but instead of poisonous gas, it was covered in a violet bivalve spiked shell.

"Cloyster, a Bivalve Pokémon. Its shell is incredibly strong and resistant to a bomb. Its shell only opens when it attacks." Julie's PokéTab announced.

"Go, Starmie." Lily called, and a violet-colored ten-armed starfish appeared. The starfish had an ornated jewel-core that shimmered in rainbow colors.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon." Tony's Tab buzzed, "It is one of the fastest water Pokémon and it uses its core to radiate electrical waves."

The three Pokémon took position beside their trainers.

"Go, Empress!" Kathy called her Empoleon, who stood proudly besides her.

"Go, Wartortle!" Eden called out a indigo-colored turtle that looked like the bigger version of Squirtle.

"It looks like you will use your starters for the battle." Daisy said, "Water vs Water."

But this thought was somewhat shattered when Alex called his Pokémon.

"Rubixtal!" he called, and the yellow-colored crystal Pokémon appeared.

"What!" everyone screamed at the sight of the crystal Pokémon.

"How did you?" Kathy asked, but Alex just smirked and answered, "You were not alone at the Tree of Beginning."

Suddenly, Kathy caught a sense of the dark and evil aura Alex was generating.

"No way!" she said in disbelief.

Alex understood her thought and said, "Focus on the battle, I don't want to lose that badge."

"Which of you will be going first?" Daisy asked.

"Me!" Eden replied, as his Wartortle jumped into the water.

"I'll fight this." Lily said, as Starmie jumped on a platform above the water.

"The battle starts!" referee announced.

"Wartortle, Skull Bash!" Eden commanded, and Wartortle jumped out of the water and charged at Starmie.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Lily commanded, and Starmie started to rotate at enormous speed.

The attacks collided head to head and both Pokémon were thrown back, landing at different platforms.

"Wartortle, Hydro Pump!" Eden commanded and the turtle blasted a huge stream of water from his mouth.

"Starmie, Freeze Ray!" Lily ordered, and Starmie's core glowed white, unleashing a ray of white light that froze the Hydro Pump before it could reach Starmie.

"I tag Daisy!" Lily said, and Poliwrath jumped into the battle.

"Poliwrath, Force Palm at the frozen Hydro Pump!" Daisy ordered and Poliwrath slammed the frozen ice rod at Wartortle.

"Wartortle, Withdraw!" Eden said and Wartortle hid inside its shell. The ice block collided with Wartortle, but it looked unharmed by the assault.

"Now, use Rapid Spin!" Eden commanded, and Wartortle started spinning and charged Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, endure the attack and grab him!" Daisy ordered, and Poliwrath followed, "Now, Seismic Toss!"

But before Poliwrath could proceed, Eden shouted, "Ice Fang!" Wartortle popped out of its shell and impaled his white-glowing fangs on Poliwrath's body.

Poliwrath groaned in pain, but jumped in the air with Wartortle, tossing the turtle in the platform.

"Wartortle cannot battle anymore." the referee announced.

"I'll go then!" Kathy said as Empress jumped forward. Poliwrath was a little exhausted by the assault, hence; Daisy preferred to tag Violet.

"Empress, Aqua Jet!" Kathy commanded, as Empress darted at Cloyster covered in a stream of water.

"Cloyster, Ice Beam!" Violet ordered, and the bivalve Pokémon blasted a white beam at Empress.

"Roll over and dodge!" Empress followed, evading the attack.

"Turn the direction of the beam." Violet said, earning a shocked expression from Kathy, as Cloyster turned the direction of beam, freezing Empress completely.

"That was unbelievable!" Kathy said, "But don't think it's over. Empress, Recover!"

"What!" Violet screamed as Empress was surrounded with a rainbow aura, "I tag Daisy!"

"Why me?" Daisy groaned, as Poliwrath jumped into the battle, "Whatever, Poliwrath, Mach Punch!"

Poliwrath punched the frozen Empoleon with great speed, and Kathy was standing with her eyes closed, sensing the moment to attack.

As the Mach Punch shattered the ice, Kathy opened her eyes and shouted, "Aura Sphere!"

Through the shattered ice, Empress fired the azure blue orb of aura at point-blank range and Poliwrath was blasted out of the arena, slamming into the Gym wall and falling unconscious.

"Poliwrath can't battle, both teams are down to two Pokémon each." the referee announced.

"I'll take it from here." Lily said, sending Starmie to the stadium.

"I'll tag my partner." Kathy said and Empress jumped out of the arena.

As Rubixtal took his position, Kathy asked Alex, "Are you sure about it? Rubixtal's a Rock-type, weak against water."

"Only if it touches me." Alex said, as Lily ordered Starmie to use Hydro Pump.

Starmie shot a wide blast of water stream at Rubixtal, but Alex simply smirked and said, "Use Mirror Coat!"

Rubixtal's body glowed with a silver coat, which reflected the Hydro Pump back at Starmie.

"Dive into the water!" Lily ordered, and Starmie evaded the attack by jumping inside the water.

"Just the way I wanted!" Alex said, "Rubixtal, use Crystal Javelin!" Rubixtal conjured a large spear of yellow crystal crackling with electricity.

"You can't be accurate till Starmie is inside water." Lily pointed the error.

"Who said I'm landing a direct hit?" Alex asked, turning to Rubixtal, "Throw the javelin up and blast it with a Psybeam."

Rubixtal followed, and the javelin shattered into hundreds of crystal shards of crackling electricity, raining down into the water, electrocuting it.

The electricity conducted by the water caused Starmie to jump out of the water.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Alex ordered, and before Lily could do something, a huge bolt of electricity blasted into its jewel core and the starfish landed on the ground unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle." referee announced, "The Cerulean Sisters are left with only one Pokémon."

"So, it's all up to me I guess!" Violet said, sending Cloyster back into the arena. She knew well that Alex had an advantage with Electric attacks, but there was a type-disadvantage also, and she was sure she would get a chance to use it.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Alex ordered.

"Ice Beam!" Violet commanded.

The two attacks collided in the mid-air, creating a huge explosion.

Suddenly, Kathy shouted, "Watch out!"

But before Alex could understand, the smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing a frozen Rubixtal. Violet had used the explosion to launch another Ice Beam without giving Alex a time to counter.

"Now, use Water Pulse!" Violet ordered and Cloyster fired a pulse of water at the frozen Rubixtal, sending it into the water.

Rubixtal resurfaced the water in an unconscious state. "Rubixtal's unable to battle." the referee announced, "The match is down to one-on-one."

"How did you knew about that?" Alex asked Kathy.

"I can sense aura." Kathy answered, as Empress once again jumped in the battle against Cloyster.

"Cloyster, Water Pulse!" Violet ordered.

"Empress, Dive into the water!" Kathy said, getting a shocked reaction from everyone.

"The water is still electrocuted!" Eden said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Believe me!" Kathy said, "I know what I'm doing."

"Cloyster, freeze the water!" Violet ordered. Cloyster started to use Ice Beam on the water, which gradually started to freeze.

Kathy didn't looked fazed. She was standing quietly with her eyes closed, sensing the aura of the surroundings. Violet was the most shocked one, as she had thought Kathy would call Empress out.

In a while, the water in the stadium was completely turned to ice, Empress still inside it. The referee was about to announce Cloyster as the victorious, but just then Kathy opened her eyes and shouted, "Aqua Beam!"

Everyone saw through wide eyes as cracks emerged in the stadium. Cloyster was heavily exhausted by using a lot of energy on the Ice Beam and hence; was not able to evade when the ice collapsed and an azure blue beam of energy erupted just underneath the platform on which it was standing, sending it into the air.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Kathy ordered, and Empress lunged out of the ice with its hands glowing white, hitting Cloyster in the mid-air.

Both the Pokémon landed back to back. Empress fell on her knees, but stood again, turning back to look at Cloyster. After a moment of silence, Cloyster opened its shell, revealing its unconscious face.

The audience jumped with cheers as the Cerulean Sisters walked to the challenging trio.

"That was just awesome!" Violet said, "Very few Water Pokémon manage to learn Aqua Beam. You have earned this."

She handed the Cascade Badge to Kathy, which was shaped as a blue water droplet. Kathy jumped in excitement, making a peace sign with her fingers.

"That was a great display of timing." Daisy said to Eden, giving him the badge, "Though you were taken out, but I'm sure you will be a worthy trainer in the future."

"Strategy and brain, calculating your opponent in advance is the quality that makes you a dangerous opponent." Lily said to Alex, giving him the badge, "If Rubixtal was not part-Rock, you'd have won single-handed. I'm proud that you're my nephew!"

"I'm not anyone's nephew!" Alex said, disappearing with Howlett.

"That was rude!" Lily said, blinking at the empty spot where Alex was standing a moment ago.

"But how did you know?" Julie asked.

"He's got his mother's arrogance." Lily chuckled, "And then, how can I forget my own nephew?"

Kathy still looked doubtful, when Rose dragged her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go!" she said, "It's evening already."

When they left the Gym, Kathy said, to herself, "His aura is pretty dark, I mean, solely evil. Something's wrong with him."

Here, somewhere in the outskirts of Cerulean city, Alex was lost in his own thoughts.

"Any problem, Emperor?" Daimon asked.

"That girl, Kathy," Alex said, "she's troubling me!"

"What happened?" Daimon asked.

"She can sense aura." Alex said, "She's going to be a giant threat to us."

"Stop worrying about it now, Emperor!" Daimon said, "Your Pokémon needs rest for now."

"Tomorrow, we're heading for the long awaited quest of ours." Alex said, lying on the grass, "Call Team Rocket and tell them to continue keeping an eye on the Destined."

Daimon smirked and said, "Rest assure for that!" Then he faded into the air, leaving Alex alone in the silence of night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So how was the chapter? Another Gym Battle! Please read and review guys!**

**UPDATES**

**Alex is revealed to own a Rubixtal he caught at the Tree of Beginning.**

**Alex, Kathy and Eden defeated the Cerulean Sisters and earned the Cascade Badges.**

**Crystal Javelin is introduced as the Signature attack of Rubixtal, the type of attack depending on the secondary type of the Rubixtal.**

**Aqua Beam is introduced as a new attack, and Empoleon is revealed to know Aura Sphere.**

**Kathy is revealed to be an Aura Guardian.**


	27. Kathy's Trip to Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.! Thanks again for Kathy.**

* * *

**Kathy's Trip to Underworld**

The next morning in Cerulean City was much more than just refreshing. The Destined were preparing to leave for the next city of Vermillion. Eden had left the night before and Kathy was just packing her bags, but she looked highly disturbed.

"You got a call.!" her PokéTab buzzed. She took it out and watched the incoming call from her mother.

As she picked up the call, the screen displayed the other side of the line and a woman who looked like an elder version of Kathy was looking at her.

"Hey Mom!" Kathy said.

"Hey dear, how is it going?" the woman asked.

"Two of the Kanto badges right in my hand!" Kathy exclaimed, showing the two badges to her mom.

"And ribbons?" she asked, getting a disappointed expression from Kathy.

"Not yet, Mom." Kathy answered.

"What do you mean, you haven't earned a single ribbon yet?" her mom said.

"Contests are a waste of time!" a masculine voice was heard from behind.

"You shut up, Paul!" Kathy's mom said, "It's the best way to train a Pokémon."

"No way, Dawn!" Paul said, "I'll still like it if Kathy will focus solely on Pokémon League. Those silly contests distract her from her goal."

"Mom! Dad! Please!" Kathy said in embarrassment, "Will you stop fighting? I'm already tensed."

"For what?" both Paul and Dawn asked in unison. Kathy thought to tell them everything she was thinking about, but then, it would be a rather bad idea. Dawn and Paul still thought that her training for Aura Guardian only distracted her from her main goal, and now this!

She maintained a smile and said, "Just the stress of the journey. It's too hot in Cerulean."

"Oh, that's not too much." Dawn said, "I was worried if you have a crush on someone."

"No, Mom!" Kathy said, her face turning red.

"It's alright!" Dawn said, "There is a Pokémon Contest to be held after 4 days in Chrysanthemum Island. Better you leave fast."

"Okay, Mom!" Kathy said, "Take care!"

"You too, dear!" Dawn said, disconnecting the call.

"So, Chrysanthemum Island, here I come!" Kathy said, standing up.

After packing the bag and informing the Destined about her departure, she left the Pokémon Center.

As she walked to the outskirts of Cerulean, an extreme pain erupted in her head. She fell down on her knees, trying to figure out what is happening.

Mustering all her strength, she scanned the aura of the surroundings. Between the trees, she felt an extremely corrupted aura, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Zen!" she called out, still in pain. The Lucario appeared and just like Kathy, the Aura Pokémon looked fazed too.

"Help this!" Kathy said, and Lucario fired an Aura Sphere into the direction of the corrupted aura.

To Kathy's surprise, the pain simply increased and the aura appeared to come closer. It took Kathy all her willpower to open her eyes and watch the blue-haired and golden-eyed boy in front of her.

"Jacob!" she painfully muttered the word before falling unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, her head was still spinning. The first thing she saw was the happy face of her cousin.

"Jacob?" Kathy asked.

"Yes." Jacob/Daimon said.

"Where am I?" she asked, analyzing the surroundings. It was like a medieval dungeon, with flames on the walls as the only light sources.

"At the Fort!" Jacob said.

"What Fort?" Kathy asked confusedly.

"The Fort of the Pokémon Emperor!" Jacob answered, "He wants to meet you."

Kathy was not at all able to understand what Jacob just said, all she could gather was that someone wanted to meet her.

Jacob led her to a spiraled staircase, which ended at a large corridor. At the end of the corridor, was the image of something she had never seen before.

It was a humanoid figure with long clawed hands that appeared to be chained. Its face was covered with a helm with two large horns protruding out of it. There were bat-wings on its back that looked torn out and a long tail with a barbed end.

The very sight of the image sent shivers into Kathy's body. The door opened, revealing a large but empty court with an empty throne.

"Where's the Emperor you were talking about?" Kathy asked.

"Right here!" a cold emotionless voice almost paralyzed her. Her head started to pain even more, but she managed to turn and look at the speaker.

Much to Kathy's surprise as well as grief, it was the same boy who fought the Gym battle by her side.

"Alex?" Kathy said.

"The Pokémon Emperor!" Alex corrected, "Welcome to my little cottage."

"Why you brought me here?" Kathy asked, now a bit confident since the other person was not an unknown.

"There's a favor I needed to do." Alex said distastefully, "Not on you, but on this poor Pokémon." He took out a Pokéball, tossing it into Kathy's hands. As Kathy opened it, an extremely scared Marill appeared. The Marill watched Kathy and jumped in her hands hugging her tightly in fear.

"What did you do to her?" Kathy asked, now somewhat enraged.

"Nothing," Alex said, "but maybe your little mouse doesn't like it here. So, I thought it'd be better to return it to its trainer."

"I've gifted Bubbles to Jacob." Kathy said, "She's his Pokémon."

"But Jacob's no more." Daimon said in his original ghostly voice, which almost pierced Kathy's head. She looked at Jacob whose eyes were now black with yellow iris.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

"They call me Daimon, the Master of Possession." Daimon answered.

"What have you done to Jacob?" Kathy asked, now her voice turning to growl.

"I've freed the Pokémon world from a disaster." Daimon said, "Trainers like him are good-for-nothing."

"Who are you to judge that?" Kathy asked.

"One of the spirits who broke out from the depths of Distortion Abyss." Daimon said, "A Hell's Kaizer!"

Kathy's eyes got wide. She had already seen what Quartzanne was able of. It took all the three golems, Mew, the Destined and almost twenty other trainers to make her retreat. And now, her power was dwarfed to the darkness Daimon had. And according to the narration of the Destined, if the Hell's Kaizers had a master, it was someone that needed to be feared.

"I challenge you for a Pokémon battle!" Kathy said to Alex.

"I'm not interested." Alex said, "I only wanted to return your Pokémon, now Howlett will leave you back to the spot from where we brought you." The canine ghost moved towards Kathy, but stopped when Kathy spoke up.

"I'm not leaving without a battle." she said, "If I win, I demand Jacob's freedom from Daimon's possession and you will leave the forces of doom."

"I'm still not interested." Alex said, turning back to go.

"So, the mighty Pokémon Emperor is simply a coward." Kathy taunted, "You're afraid of your loss, admit it!"

Alex disappeared in the smoke, appearing just in front of Kathy, grabbing her neck and lifting her above the ground.

"Actually," he said, in a much evil voice than before, "I'm afraid to crush your fragile mortal body like a paper."

"Use your strength in the battle, coward!" Kathy said, nearly choked by Alex's grip. Alex left her and she fell on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Prepare yourself!" Alex said, "Because if you lose, your fate will be in my hands."

Kathy stood up and said, "What's the worst you can do to me? I'm not afraid to die."

"Who said I'll kill you?" Alex smirked, "There are far worse fates than death. Take Giratina, for example." With this, Alex disappeared in fumes.

"So, dear cousin!" Daimon said, "Happy now?"

"More than ever." Kathy replied with a smile, "I want a training room of my own. And don't anyone dare to disturb me!"

"How much time will it take?" Daimon asked.

"I don't know!" Kathy said, and Daimon led her through a few doors into a hall filled with different kinds of ancient weaponry and paintings.

"This is the Hall of the Kaizers." Daimon said, "You're lucky that you'll train at the place where my Lord's army was trained."

She saw a painting of Quartzanne standing on a rock, holding a crystal bow, with a crystal arrow notched to it. Surrounding her was a lot of Rubixtal.

"My sister's pretty cute, ain't it?" Daimon asked, "You know, she always lost to me during our training sessions."

In line with Quartzanne's painting, were seven other portraits, Kathy stopped in front of one that showed a fairy-like Pokémon with a black hand piercing through its stomach. The background was completely black with just a single golden eye.

"That's when I killed one of those idiotic Picksy." Daimon said, "Moronic Fairy-type Pokémon! Their leader was a much greater threat, you know. I can't remember her name. It was something that started with 'A', I forgot. When Quartzanne and Morphenon assassinated her in her sleep, that was the moment of eternal happiness for us."

Tears were rolling from Kathy's eyes. She was not used to deaths and destructions. The pain she saw in the face of that Picksy was unbearable for her, as if she was the one in the picture.

She shut her eyes tight to gather her pride. It took all her force to hold back her tears, then she smiled sarcastically and said, "I'm not here to listen to your so-called 'How my friends killed someone' fairytales. So, get lost before I tell Alex that you're disturbing my training!"

"You know, if you were a few years younger, you might have been a perfect Empress for the Emperor!" Daimon said, "You both are the same." With this, he left the hall, leaving Kathy alone.

She just sat in front of the portrait, her eyes still stuck on the painful expression of the Picksy. She pulled her legs close to her body and started crying.

Lights flashed and Empress, Zen, Morganna and Bubbles came out of their Pokéballs to share her grief.

"At any cost, this will have to end." Kathy said, "I swear that till Katherine Shinji is alive, the Hell's Kaizers will not reign over the Pokémon world." Her Pokémon chimed in unison to support their trainer.

She took out her Tab and dialed a number. The one who picked up the call was Reggie, Paul's brother and hence; Kathy's uncle.

Next morning, a Daimon entered the hall with a large trolley filled with food.

"Need some food?" he asked Kathy.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kathy said with voice as confident as ever.

"You look pretty refreshed." Daimon asked.

"Just needed a little makeover." Kathy said, "Now, while I'm having the breakfast, why don't you go and tell your Emperor that he need to train a lot. I'm planning for a five-on-five battle."

"Five!" Daimon exclaimed, "But Emperor is currently having only three Pokémon."

"So what?" Kathy asked arrogantly, "Tell him to catch more!"

"But..." Daimon spoke, only to be cut off in the middle by Kathy, "My battle, my rules! He can have all the time before Saturday."

Seeing that there's no scope in bargaining, Daimon left Kathy alone with a large trolley of breakfast.

When Alex heard Kathy's terms and conditions, all he did was smile.

"What's so funny?" Daimon asked, "You know catching and training two new Pokémon and making them powerful enough to battle such kind of match is impossible!"

"That's why she put such conditions." Alex said curtly, "Seeing the power of her Empoleon, I'm sure she's having other such powerhouses up her sleeve. A five-on-five battle will sure serve her a profit."

"But that means you don't have a chance." Daimon said, and Alex raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know me well, Daimon!" Alex said, "She doesn't even know how disastrous this can be for her and her Pokémon. Tell her to make it a six-on-six full battle."

"You guys will drive me crazy!" Daimon complained, "I'm a Hell's Kaizer, not your Pidgey!"

"Shut the hell up, Daimon!" Alex scolded, before calling Howlett.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" Daimon asked.

"How do you think I'll get Pokémon to battle if I simply sat here on this throne?" Alex counter-questioned, "I'm going to catch more Pokémon. And remember, Kathy's a guest, not a prisoner." Daimon just frowned as Alex disappeared in black fumes.

Here, Kathy was sitting with legs crossed, meditating. Thoughts were circulating her mind. The day just before her birthday, when Paul and Dawn argued about which starter Pokémon she will choose. The argument was finally escalated to a one-on-one Pokémon fight and it was decided that if Paul wins, she'll choose Turtwig, and if Dawn won, she'll have a Piplup. It was decided to be a Chimchar if the match ended in a draw. It was pretty awkward way, but Kathy was relieved that her parents will finally decide something in the end.

The battle commenced, and Dawn's Empoleon went a strong competition against Paul's Torterra. The finale was when Empoleon's Hydro Cannon collided with Torterra's Frenzy Plant and through the explosion Empoleon fired a powerful Flash Cannon taking out Torterra.

Kathy finally ended up with Piplup, which helped her long way through the Sinnoh League as well as the Pokémon Contests. Then she met her Riolu and with him, she went to Riley for the training of Aura Guardian, much to her parents' disappointment.

After receiving the title of the Junior Aura Guardian, she travelled through Unova meeting Zorua and completing the Unova League and Contests, afterwards participating in the Pokémon Musicals, where she won the first prize for the song "My Immortal".

All the memories of the past cherished her and through the positive energy, the aura inside her became stronger, her body outlined with a bright white enlightenment.

Here, somewhere in the wild, Alex was reminiscing about the memories he had as a childhood. His mother being a Gym Leader and father being a Pokémon Professor deprived him of what everyone called parents' love. He had to grow up with his grandmother away from his family and lack of parental care made him grow up faster than his age.

The only friend he had in his childhood was Mimey, his granny's Mr. Mime. There was nothing in his life that he can call good memories.

Suddenly, something caught his attention, something like a united calls of Pokémon. He peeped above the bushes and saw a herd of Bulbasaur heading towards a particular direction.

"If I'm not wrong..." Alex muttered and followed the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur led him to a large flowering garden filled with a sweet aroma.

"The Bulbasaur Garden!" he exclaimed, searching for a strong Bulbasaur to catch.

Here, Daimon had informed Kathy about Alex's request for a full battle.

"So, he did take that seriously." she said to herself, "I'm ready for it. When does he want to battle?"

"Soon he returns." Daimon said, leaving the hall.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So how was the chapter? It's getting hot, ain't it? Next chapter will see the battle between Alex and Kathy.**

**UPDATES**

**Kathy learns about her cousin Jacob and Alex's truth.**

**Kathy learns about the war of Heaven and Hell.**

**Kathy learns about another child of Angelight who was killed by Quartzanne and Morphenon**


	28. Epic Battle of Good and Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! But if you're not convinced till now, I can't do anything more to convince you!**

* * *

**Epic Battle of Good and Evil**

It had been Thursday evening and Alex was still absent from the Fort. When Kathy's questioned about Alex, he simply shook his head in uncertainty.

"So, your Emperor has run in cowardice!" Kathy said, "I don't understand what kind of Emperor is he?"

"The Pokémon Emperor!" Alex said, appearing just in front of Kathy and Daimon. Daimon faithfully bowed to Alex, but his cold glare was stuck at Kathy.

"How dare you doubt me?" Alex said in rage, "An Emperor is a man of his words, if you might know."

"All I know is that we were having a full battle and that's what I care about." Kathy replied with equal arrogance.

"Your wish will be fulfilled soon." Alex said, turning to Daimon, "Prepare the best arena you can. The fight will start after 5 hours." Alex said, turning to leave.

"Hey, I need to sleep!" Kathy complained.

"Fulfill your needs in these 5 hours. I don't like being late for the battle." Alex said with a smirk and left the hall.

"Would he ever be nice?" Kathy frowned.

"I like him the way he is!" Daimon said, "A true Emperor, ain't he?" Kathy just rolled her eyes as Daimon left the room, reminding her to get a good sleep.

At the proposed time, Alex was already waiting at the newly prepared arena. It was a large stadium with a water pool in the centre surrounded by long wild grass which was further surrounded with rocks and ice crystals. The border of the stadium was ignited with flames casting eerie shadows. The hall was full of arched walls through which the moonlight poured inside, lighting the complete room.

Daimon led Kathy into the hall; the latter was amazed at the brilliant stadium that was created in just 5 hours. She was still drowsy, as she hadn't got enough time to rest between her training sessions.

"Are you ready for the battle?" Alex asked.

"Soon as you say!" Kathy replied, washing away the sleepiness from her purple eyes.

"This will be a six-on-six full battle." Daimon announced, taking his place as the referee, "The Pokémon cannot be switched out. The trainer with all six Pokémon unable to battle will lose the battle. Call out your first Pokémon."

"Go, Morganna!" Kathy called her Zoroark.

"Go, Rubixtal!" Alex called out the crystal Pokémon.

"Start the battle!" Daimon announced.

"Morganna, Dark Pulse!" Kathy ordered.

"Mirror Coat!" Alex commanded, reflecting the Dark Pulse back at Morganna.

"Dodge it and use Blizzard!" Kathy said.

"Blizzard?" Daimon asked surprisedly, as Morganna created a huge blizzard.

"Didn't you notice Morganna's color?" Kathy asked when Daimon realized that Zoroark's normal mane color is red, while Morganna's mane was blue.

"You've used a Genetic Gem?" Daimon asked in shock.

"Obviously!" Kathy said, "Morganna is a part Ice-type, hence; she can use Ice attacks."

"Nice!" Alex said, "But not enough to faze me. Rubixtal, use Crystal Javelin!"

Rubixtal's javelin of crackling electricity blasted through the snow storm.

"Dodge, Morganna!" Kathy shouted.

"Use Psybeam!" Alex called, and soon as Morganna dodged the javelin, a beam of psychic energy landed a straight hit. Before she could recover, the electric javelin changed its direction in the mid-air and hit her from the back.

"No way!" Kathy said, as Morganna landed on the ground, badly wounded due to the twin-sided assault.

"Morganna, use Illusion!" Kathy commanded, and Morganna's eyes glowed blue.

"Rubixtal, stay calm and focus on your opponent." Alex said, but the illusion seemed to affect Rubixtal, as he was hovering towards the water pool.

"Rubixtal, Thunderbolt!" Alex shouted, but Rubixtal was unable to listen due to the illusion. It howered and jumped into the water pool, that ultimately caused it to faint.

"Rubixtal is unable to battle." Daimon announced. Alex returned Rubixtal and called out his next Pokémon, "Go, Tauros!" The Pokémon that appeared was a wild brown bull with a furry mane and three lashing tails.

"You caught a Tauros?" Kathy and Daimon asked in unison.

"Visited the Safari Zone." Alex answered, "Tauros, Tackle!" Tauros charged at Morganna, but Kathy commanded her to dodge the attack and fire a Dark Pulse. The Dark Pulse landed a straight hit, but Tauros seemed unfazed, its golden eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Tauros, Thunder Wave!" Alex shouted, earning a shocked expression from Kathy. Tauros generated a weak electric wave, not causing any damage, but Morganna fell on the ground unable to move.

"Finish it with a Hyper Beam!" Alex commanded. Kathy ordered Morganna to dodge, but the paralysis made it immobile and the Hyper Beam collided directly with the illusion Pokémon, knocking it out.

"Zoroark is unable to battle." Daimon announced, "Both trainers are down to five Pokémon each."

"Go, Zen!" Kathy called her Lucario.

"A type advantage." Daimon said, "Good choice."

"Tauros, Tackle!" Alex ordered.

"Zen, Focus Energy!" Kathy commanded. Zen started to increase his focus, as the Tauros charged at him. When the Tauros reached close enough, Kathy shouted, "Grab it, Zen!"

Zen grabbed Tauros' horns and stopped the Tackle, though he skidded almost a metre to conserve the momentum.

"Tauros, toss him in the air!" Alex ordered and Tauros followed, "Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Aura Sphere!" Kathy shouted in time as the vicious orb of aura and the white beam of energy collided with each other, creating a huge explosion.

As the explosion cleared, both the Pokémon were seen unconscious on the ground.

"A double knock-out!" Daimon announced, "The trainers are down to four Pokémon each."

"Now, let's get into the real action." Kathy said, "Go, Drago!" The next Pokémon was an insectoid dragon with green body and big red eyes, and rhombus-shaped wings with a long tail.

"Flygon!" Alex said, "That's nice, but it won't help you! Go, Squirtle!" the turtle Pokémon appeared in the battle zone.

"Emperor, you sure about it?" Daimon asked doubtfully.

"You have any doubt, Daimon?" Alex asked back, but Daimon preferred to be quiet and start the fight.

"Drago, Sandstorm!" Kathy ordered, as Flygon caused a great sandstorm, making it hard to see what's going on in the arena.

"Drago, use Draco Meteor!" Kathy ordered, and Alex ordered Sqirtle to dodge, but the Sandstorm made it unable to detect the forthcoming attack and was directly hit.

"Now, Draconic Beam!" Kathy ordered, and once again, Squirtle was hit with a direct hit.

"I must think something fast or this match is a matter of seconds!" Alex muttered, suddenly an idea striking his mind.

"Let's see why Kai loves his spinning top game so much!" he said, "Use Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle hid inside its shell and started spinning at enormous speed, the sandstorm soon transformed into a giant cyclone.

"Imagine yourself as a spinning top!" Alex said, "Now attack Flygon!" Sqiurtle charged towards Flygon.

"Drago, use Hyper Beam!" Kathy shouted, and Flygon fired the white beam of energy, but Squirtle dodged it elegantly and crashed the powerful cyclone into Flygon.

Before Flygon could recover, Alex ordered, "Hit Flygon! Use the rocks to get airborne!"

Sqiurtle successfully got the air by the use of the rocks and hit Flygon several times. Squirtle really looked as if Flygon was fighting a Beyblade instead of a Pokémon.

"Continue spinning, and use Icicle Spear!" Alex shouted.

"What?" Kathy snapped, "Squirtle can't learn Icicle Spear!"

"This one's special!" Alex said, "That's why I caught it!" The shards of ice were shot in all directions, hitting Flygon.

"Ice-types do a quadruple damage to Flygon!" Daimon exclaimed.

"Drago, use Draconic Beam!" Kathy shouted, but Squirtle was revolving around Flygon at an immense speed, that made it impossible for Draco to aim.

"Use Ice Beam!" Alex commanded.

"Drago, dodge!" Kathy shouted, but unfortunately, Alex had a different plan. Due to Squirtle's extreme rotation, the Ice Beam circulated along itself creating blades of ice.

"I'm starting to like this Beyblade thing!" Alex said, "Attack Flygon again!" Squirtle again landed several hits at Drago, this time with quadruple damage due to the ice blades around its shell.

"Drago, focus and grab it the next time!" Kathy ordered, but when Drago tried to follow, the ice blades hurt it.

Now, it was a state of chaos for Kathy. She couldn't touch Squirtle, nor could aim at it. On the contrary, Alex was pretty overjoyed at this new style of battle.

"Dart back at Flygon!" Alex ordered, and Squirtle once again got airborne. Kathy was expecting another hit, but halfway down, Alex commanded, "Use Skull Bash!"

Squirtle popped out of its shell, shattering the icy blades into pieces and colliding head-on with Flygon. Flygon collapsed on the ground and Squirtle landed beside it, swaying to and fro, as the long-term rotation had caused its head to spin. It soon fell unconscious too, besides Drago.

"Again a draw!" Daimon said, "Will you two stop the double knock-outs?"

"Not our fault, Daimy!" Kathy said, calling out her next Pokémon, she called Blaze. This one was a human-sized monkey with white and red fur and golden ornaments, a large flame raging on its head.

"Infernape, eh?" Alex said, "I think it's the time you enter the battle, Howlett!" Howlett nodded and levitated into the battle zone.

Before Kathy could even speak, Howlett's body glowed in the moonlight and suddenly, it disappeared in black fumes, reappearing just in front of Infernape, unleashing the fury of the Lunar Beam at point-blank range.

This one attack was enough to knock Infernape out of the battle, leaving Kathy nearly traumatized.

"Instant knock-out without even speaking a word!" Daimon praised, when suddenly black fumes generated around Howlett.

Howlett's round ears turned triangular and the black mane got more voluminous. The snout elongated and sharp claws retracted from its paws. The golden lines on its back now ran through almost the complete part of its body. As the black fumes cleared, Howlett was now completely transformed into a more wolf-like Pokémon.

"Hellupe, the specter-wolf Pokémon, and the evolved form of Howlett." Alex's Tab informed.

"Wasn't its earlier form enough trouble?" Kathy groaned, taking out her next Pokéball, "Go, Terrana!" This Pokémon was a giant green tortoise with trees and plants growing on its shell.

"Torterra!" Daimon exclaimed, "It looks like you'd captured the complete set of Sinnoh starters!"

"My dad was upset that I didn't get a Turtwig as the starter, so I captured one!" Kathy explained, "Then I thought, why leave Chimchar!"

"Cut the folklores and focus on the battle!" Alex growled, "And Daimon, don't dare disturb us again! You can launch the first attack this time, Kathy!"

"Oh, thank you!" Kathy said, "Terrana, Energy Ball!" The Torterra fired an orb of energy at Hellupe.

"Howlett, Shadow Ball!" Alex commanded, and the orb of miasma collided with the orb of energy creating an explosion and negating the effect of both.

"Terrana, use Vine Whip!" Kathy ordered.

"Ability of Transparency!" Alex said, and the Vine Whip simply passed through Hellupe's body.

"Use Lunar Beam!" Alex ordered, and Hellupe gathered energy from the moonlight, firing it at Torterra.

"Terrana, endure the attack!" Kathy said, and Terrana took a defensive position as the milky-white beam of light engulfed it.

As it subsided, Terrana looked weaker, though it sustained the attack.

"The moon's your power source, isn't it?" Kathy said, "Let's remove it! Use Sunny Day!" Terrana's body glowed and it created a flash of light, filling the complete hall with intense sunlight in the midnight.

"I still got something for you, dear!" Alex smirked, "Use Shadow Beam!"

Hellupe started gathering the Shadow energy from the surroundings, covered in a black aura.

"Use Solar Beam!" Kathy ordered and Terrana created a giant orb by collecting the sunlight.

"Light vs. Shadow!" Daimon said, "This will be interesting!"

Suddenly, Hellupe used Shadow Travel and blasted the beam at point-blank, however, Terrana's Solar Beam was also fired at the same time creating a huge explosion on the face of the Pokémon.

As the explosion cleared, both Pokémon were seen staring at each other, but Hellupe soon collapsed.

"Hellupe is unable to battle." Daimon announced. However, Terrana looked as if a giant bulldozer just tackled it.

Alex returned Hellupe and sent his next Pokémon, Bulbasaur! Terrana was too tired to attack, hence it served Alex an advantage.

"Use Leech Seed, and finish this off!" Alex said. A little seed projected out of Bulbasaur's bulb and landed on Terrana's head, blooming into vines that sapped the remaining little energy in Torterra, knocking it out.

"Terrana, return!" Kathy returned her Torterra, taking out her final Pokémon, "Now, it's all up to you, Empress, display your royalty!"

"Nice catchphrase!" Daimon said, "Why don't you use something like that, Emperor?"

"What did I told you about not disturbing us?" Alex said in a harsh tone.

Kathy knew that Alex is at advantage with Bulbasaur's Grass-type, but Empress was the most powerful of her Pokémon, and as she had assumed, the only Pokémon that was her match was Howlett, who's already knocked out, but Alex still had a last Pokémon left, and she didn't knew what it was.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Alex ordered, starting the battle.

"Empress, Flash Cannon!" Kathy ordered and the white flash ball tore off the leaves, landing a hit on Bulbasaur.

"Now, use Aqua Jet and Metal Claw, followed by Sky Uppercut!" Empress' arms glowed silver and a claw was formed as she lunged with the stream of water and landed a dual attack before Bulbasaur could even react, suddenly, hitting it with a harsh uppercut that tossed Bulbasaur into the sky.

"Use Drill Peck!" Kathy said and Empress' beak glowed white as she hit Bulbasaur, knocking it out. Even though Empress used four attacks in a row, she didn't show even a drop of tiredness.

"So, Emperor is also down to the final Pokémon." Daimon said, "This battle will not be easy, added to the fact that the final Pokémon left with Emperor is..."

"Charmander!" Alex completed Daimon by calling out the fire lizard. But it looked a little different.

The flame on its tail was much whitish and the color of its skin was dull gray with a little red horn on its head. Its hands now consisted of sharp claws and the protruding teeth had grown bigger, giving Charmander a draconic appearance.

"Is that really a Charmander?" Kathy asked in confusion.

"Are you the only one who can use Genetic Gem on a Pokémon?" Alex counter-questioned, "When I was in the Bulbasaur Garden, a strange draconic energy pulled me towards itself. I found a cave nearby, inside which I found the Genetic Gem of Dragon-type."

"That means..." Kathy said, but couldn't gather the words to speak.

"It means that being a part-Dragon negates the weakness to Water-types." Alex said, "Sure my Fire-type is neutral to you, but your Water-type will also be neutral to me. My Dragon-type is weak on you, and so is your Steel-type. It will be a 'No Advantage' match."

Both Kathy and Daimon were surprised at this sudden change of stream, but now it was clear why Alex saved Charmander for the last.

"Let the battle begin!" Daimon announced.

"Empress, Hydro Pump!" Kathy ordered, and Empress blasted a huge stream of water at Charmander.

"Flamethrower!" Alex shouted, as the intense jet of fire collided with the Hydro Pump, negating the effects of both.

"Metal Claw!" Kathy commanded and Empress lunged at Charmander with the metallic claw attack.

"Dragon Claw!" Alex ordered, and Charmander replied with his own claws turning purple and attacking Empress.

The attacks met in the mid-air and both the Pokémon landed back to back.

"Flash Cannon!" Kathy shouted.

"Dragonbreath!" Alex commanded.

The white flash met with the bluish dragonbreath, cancelling out each other. This went for long, for every attack of one, the other had an attack to negate it. Bubble for Ember, Flamethrower for Hydro Pump, Fire Spin for Whirlpool, Dragon Tail for Iron Tail, Metal Claw for Dragon Claw, Flash Cannon for Dragonbreath, and similar.

Charmander was only weak to Ground, Rock and Dragon types, while Empress was only weak to Ground, Fighting and Electric, and it seemed that none of the two knew any attack of the advantageous type.

The battle was much more balanced than it was expected. The two Pokémon damaged each other at a perfectly equal margin.

Then suddenly, the table turned, as Kathy ordered Empress to use Aura Sphere, just when they both were about to land their respective claw attack on each other.

Charmander was thrown backwards by the orb of azure aura and before it could recover, Kathy shifted the gears of her battling, ordering Empress for performing the Cut attack five times in a row.

"Sorry, but I need to finish it now!" Kathy said, "Perform a final Drill Peck combined with Aqua Jet!"

Empress darted towards Charmander, veiled in a powerful stream of water and prepared for the Drill Peck. For a second, even Alex thought that the game was over, but just as Empress reached Charmander, the latter fired Ember into her eyes, causing the royal penguin lose its balance and missing Charmander by some lucky inches.

Charmander stood up again, its body showing signs of change. The horn on his head grew bigger and two red spiked emerged out of its shoulders. Its limbs grew stronger and the color of its skin turned a darker shade of gray, its facial features transforming from a lizard to a dinosaur.

"Charmeleon!" Daimon exclaimed, "This happened the second time today!"

Empress and Charmander stared each other in rivalry, brown eyes met golden, the battle of fire and water.

Suddenly, both the Pokémon joined their hands together and differently colored energies started to appear in the form of an orb in front of each Pokémon: flame orange for Charmeleon and azure blue for Empress.

Charmeleon pulled his hands back and then jerked them forward, unleashing the orange beam that suddenly heated the atmosphere around him. Empress too, unleashed the azure beam, radiating cool waves.

"The Infernus Beam and the Aqua Beam!" Kathy exclaimed, "Two equal and opposite forces!"

The beams collided with each other, clashing in the mid-air. None of the two Pokémon was ready to retreat and both were adamant at defeating the other. The view was so breathtaking that none of the trainers standing in the hall could gather words to speak.

Suddenly, Kathy's body began to glow white and Alex's body started radiating a black energy. The mystical aura of the trainers flew through the air and joined the attacks of their Pokémon. The violent and intense collision finally caused a disastrous explosion, throwing back everyone present in the room.

When the chaos subsided, both the Pokémon were found unconscious, the complete battle ending in a draw!

"What would we do now, Emperor?" Daimon asked, as Alex gathered his strength and stood up, looking at Kathy, who was lying unconscious on the other side of the room.

"Let her rest!" Alex said, "The draw was the proof that nobody won, that means all the terms are nullified. Howlett and I will leave her at the Chrysanthemum Island."

"She's the best to be your Empress!" Daimon said.

"We have separate ways, Daimon!" Alex said, "I'm wrong in her view and she's wrong in mine. Two wrongs can never make a right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, well, this chapter gave us a lot to think about. Let's see if you can figure out the hints in this chapter. And Alex actually call his Hellupe Howlett, don't take it as an error! Please read and review. There's much more interesting things coming…**

**UPDATES**

**Kathy is revealed to own the complete set of the Sinnoh Starter's Final Forms with her newly revealed Torterra (Terrana) and Infernape (Blaze). Also, she is revealed to own a Flygon (Drago).**

**Alex caught Squirtle and Bulbasaur, completing his set of Kanto starters. Also, he had caught a Tauros, completing his party of six.**

**Alex has used the Dragon-type Genetic Gem on his Charmander, converting it into a Fire/Dragon dual-type.**

**The furious battle ended in a draw.**


End file.
